Mögliche Welten
by Novembernacht
Summary: Ruby wusste schon immer, was sie wollte: und zwar Harry Potter. Die Zeiten sprechen jedoch keineswegs für ihre detaillierten Hochzeitspläne. Die Hogwartsschüler stehen vor herausfordernden Entscheidungen bezüglich ihrer Zukunft. Aber sie bleibt geduldig. Und dann gibt es noch Malfoy, der seine Pläne unverzüglich realisieren muss. Die Geduld ist jedenfalls nicht seine größte Stärke.
1. Prolog: Alte Fehler, neue Fehler

„Oh, Harry! Das tut mir so leid!", kam es mitleidig von Ruby, wobei sie sich daraufhin sofort auf die Unterlippe biss, als sie Harrys Blick begegnete. Ihr wurde augenblicklich bewusst, dass Mitleid nicht die beste Reaktion war, die unter diesen Umständen erwünscht war.

„Ich meine - was für ein _Mistkerl_! Feiges Stück von einem arroganten Slytherin!", nahm sie einen weiteren Anlauf an, doch Harry wusste ganz genau, dass ihr Stimmungswechsel bloß gespielt war, um ihm ein besseres Gefühl zu geben. Auch wenn das Gesagte in allen Punkten stimmte. Er konnte nicht anders, als ein müdes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

„Mach dir doch keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte sie schließlich gelassen und winkte ab. „Malfoy hat deine Nase im erstarrten Zustand blutig geschlagen. Das sollte nicht dir, sondern _ihm_peinlich sein. Ehrlich."

„Das ist mir doch nicht _peinlich_", erwiderte er sofort und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Es -"

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich kurz.

„Okay, ich muss zugeben - also ja, das ist mir schon peinlich."

Dieses Geständnis brachte sie zum Lachen und Ruby hakte sich bei ihm ein. Nach dem ganzen Drama genoss sie es, mit Harry ausgelassen reden zu können. Es fühlte sich richtig an, mit ihm vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftszimmer der Gryffindors zu sitzen und Zeit zu verbringen. Alles war an seinem richtigen Platz. Und sie konnten endlich reden. Über alles. Über jedes mögliche Thema. Naja, _beinahe_über jedes mögliche Thema. Nur bloß nicht über die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres. Oder noch schlimmer: der letzten Monate im Detail.

„So ein Mistkerl aber auch!", rief Harry nochmal wütend aus.

„Das kannst du ruhig noch lauter sagen. Da bin ich vollkommen deiner Meinung."

Ruby lehnte sich auf dem Sofa entspannt zurück. Es war so herrlich, wieder in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen, ihre Freunde um sich zu haben. Sie erlaubte es sich, Harry genauer anzuschauen. Er schien es nicht gemerkt zu haben und starrte bloß vor sich hin. Ruby war der Meinung, dass er sie ruhig an seinen Mordgedanken bezüglich Draco Malfoy teilhaben lassen konnte. Immer her damit!

„Worüber denkst du nach?", war wahrscheinlich die meist gehasste Frage für alle Jungen.

Tatsächlich machte er kurz große Augen und schüttelte daraufhin mit dem Kopf. „Egal."

Da meldete sich Rubys altbekannter Trotz in ihr. „Nicht egal! Ich will's wissen!"

Manchmal war Harry eine echte Nervensäge.

„Es ist nur... Ich - später, okay?" Er wirkte etwas nervös und ungeduldig, was Ruby zusammenzucken ließ. Vielleicht dachte er _darüber_nach!

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Harry war keine Nervensäge. Harry Potter war ein Engel. Er wollte genauso wenig wie sie über die Sache reden und blockte gekonnt ab. So sollte es sein. Ruby war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch nicht soweit war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie dabei in Tränen ausbrechen. Unwillkürlich füllten sich auch wirklich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie blinzelte diese böse weg.

Ablenkungsmanöver, sofort!

„Oh - ein Buch!", flötete sie wie ein dämliches Kind, das noch nie im Leben ein Buch über Quidditch - Meisterschaften gesehen hatte. Sie griff augenblicklich danach und blätterte kurz darin. „Mutierst du etwa zu Hermine?"

Und nun lachen. Irgendwie musste sie jetzt ein Lachen hinkriegen. Los! Es klang aber eher wie ein Wiehern. Nochmal. Und wieder ein Wiehern! Wieso schaffte sie es immer wieder in ein gespielt schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, wenn Mr. Weasley einer seiner äußerst unlustigen Witze erzählte?

„Ruby?"

Harry zog sie leicht am Arm und zwang sie somit, ihn anzusehen. Ruby setzte ihr gezwungenes „na-sieh-doch-mal-wie-es-mir-gut-geht -" Lächeln auf und war wirklich stolz auf ihre Kreation, obwohl sie deutlich spürte, dass ihre Mundwinkel bedrohlich zuckten.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sanft und runzelte bei ihrem Anblick die Stirn.

„Ähm – jaaah?" _Sah er das etwa nicht?_

„Willst du vielleicht - ich weiß nicht -" Harry verkrampfte sich leicht, sah sie nicht einmal an. Ja, ungefähr so hatte sie sich das _nicht_vorgestellt.

„Was? _Reden_? Nein!", kam es recht panisch von ihr. Sie schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, fand jedoch nichts vor, was sie von alldem ablenken könnte. Kein Wunder auch. Es war tiefste Nacht und die beiden waren alleine. Sie wagte einen Blick in Harrys Richtung. Er wirkte ziemlich verwirrt und niedergeschlagen.

„Wir könnten doch über... Quidditch reden - du Quidditch-Kapitän." Sie schlug ihm sanft auf den Oberarm. Bei diesen Worten lächelte er.

„Mit dir über Quidditch reden? Geht das? Du kannst nur spielen", merkte er grinsend an.

„Dann lass uns über..." Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Ach! „Wir könnten über Snape reden."

„Ja." Er sah sie dankbar an. „Snape die alte Fledermaus mit den schleimigen, fettigen Haaren."

Ruby schluckte. Er hatte ihr den Part mit den fettigen Haaren vorweggenommen.

„Ja, seine fettigen Haare", wiederholte sie nervös. „Und - _seine lange Nase_!"

„Oh ja, die!" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich daraufhin schlagartig. „Dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten lässt. Ich meine, was denkt er sich dabei? Snape hat ein verdammtes Dunkles Mal auf dem Arm! Reicht ihm das nicht, um ihn endgültig aus der Schule zu werfen?"

Er schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf.

„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was – wirklich _was_Dumbledore dazu veranlasst, Snape zu vertrauen", knurrte Ruby auf, wobei Harry schnaubte.

„Meine einzige Hoffnung bleibt dabei, dass er bald das Schloss verlassen darf, weil die Stelle verflucht ist. Nächstes Jahr können wir entspannt sagen: Leb' wohl, du Heuchler."

Ruby nickte zur Bestätigung. Daraufhin schwiegen beide eine Zeit lang. Sie sahen sich um und erhofften sich dadurch weitere Einfälle. Diese blieben jedoch hörbar aus.

„Wir sind noch nicht soweit, um über Snape zu lästern", wurde Harry plötzlich klar. „Wir hassen ihn. Keine Frage. Aber erst nach einer Schulstunde mit ihm können wir leidenschaftlich über ihn herziehen. Ich freue mich schon fast darauf. Ernsthaft. Seine Uhr tickt bereits und bald ist es vorbei. Ganz einfach. Und dann gehe ich zu Dumbledore und sag ihm: Ich hab's ja gewusst. Snape ist eine Ratte."

Ruby atmete tief ein.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sie ratlos und sah ihn an, wobei er ihren Blick nicht erwiderte und bloß mit der Schulter zuckte.

„Es ist schon spät, oder? Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen gehen. Morgen ist der erste Schultag."

„Ja, morgen ist der erste Schultag", bestätigte sie leise.

Seit wann kümmerte sie so etwas?

Als hätte Harry ihre Gedanken gelesen, sah er sie grinsend an. Ruby konnte nicht anders, als sein Grinsen zu erwidern. Und dann küsste er sie ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, was sie merkwürdigerweise nicht beirren ließ. Er hatte zumindest eine gute Idee! Warum reden, wenn man _das_tun konnte?

Ruby spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Das wurde ja immer besser! Es zählte zwar zu den Dingen, über die sie nicht sprachen, aber das Gute an dem Nicht-Ansprechen war doch, dass man nicht darüber sprach, was man tat. Also war es quasi eine Sache, die nicht wirklich geschah.

Harry küsste ihren Hals und sie entspannte sich augenblicklich. Was war denn schon dabei? So unter Freunden. Nichts daran war verkehrt oder besonders. Sie knüpfte sich die Bluse auf.

Was konnte man sich dabei schon denken? Gar nichts! Na also!

Also verbrachten sie die Nacht miteinander - keine schlafraubende Sache, die Kopfweh und dazu auch noch akuten Herzschmerz verursachte.

Wirklich nicht.

xxx

Draco fluchte laut auf. Seine Hand blutete unaufhörlich. Einmal. Nur einmal. Warum konnte er sich einfach nicht beherrschen?

„Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Er umwickelte seine verletzte Hand mit einem Handtuch und murmelte „_Reparo_", um den Badezimmerspiegel zu reparieren.

Alles lief sowas von schief. Na gut, er hatte die heilsame Gelegenheit gehabt, Potter demütigen zu können, als er ihn im Zug geschlagen hatte, aber das half ihm auf die Dauer auch nicht gerade weiter. Sein Vater war immer noch in Askaban, seine Mutter am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs und er hatte die Ehre, den Ruf seiner Familie wiederherstellen zu dürfen. Alles in allem war dies kein glücklicher Augenblick in seinem Leben. Wieder einmal überkam ihn die Angst, als er an die bevorstehende Aufgabe dachte.

Und wem hatte er all das zu verdanken? - Potter und seinen gestörten Freunden.

Wie hochnäsig er und die Blutsverräterin Black mit seiner Mutter gesprochen hatten, als sie das Pack bei Madam Malkin angetroffen hatten. Wie gern würde er die beiden an die Wand nageln und mit Cruciatus-Flüchen um sich werfen. Damit würde er wirklich nicht sparsam umgehen. Und wenn er mit ihnen fertig wäre, dann würden das Wiesel und das Schlammblut leiden. Alle schön der Reihe nach. Und dann würde er -

„Was ist passiert?"

Draco wirbelte herum. Sein Blick entspannte sich, als er Blaise an der Tür stehen sah.

„Du hättest klopfen sollen", merkte er dennoch an und wischte mit einem bloßen Zauber seine Blutflecken vom Boden weg. Er nahm sich fest vor, vor dem Schlafengehen über die vielen wunderbaren Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, wie er die hirnlosen Gryffindors bestrafen könnte.

„Du hättest auch abschließen können." Blaise grinste, wobei Draco nur noch die Augen verdrehen konnte.

„Ich dachte, dass das beglückende Zusammentreffen mit Potter deine Laune gehoben hätte. Aber offenbar bist du nicht gerade befriedigt." Blaise runzelte die Stirn, was er nicht oft tat. „Oder warum stehst du drauf, dich selbst zu verletzen?"

„Rede nicht einen solchen Mist", knurrte Draco und rauschte an ihm vorbei zum Schlafsaal. Für gerade _wen_hielt ihn Blaise? Für einen unzurechnungsfähigen Irren, der unbedingt das Zeitliche segnen wollte?

„Ach, entspann' dich doch!"

Eine Entspannung war wohl das Letzte, das ihn erwartete. Mit der blutenden Hand schaffte er es kaum, den Koffer zu öffnen und er hatte bestimmt keine Lust, seine Wäsche mit seinem Blut zu versauen.

„Warum blutet seine Hand?", fragte Theodore, der sich auf seinem Bett aufrichtete und Draco dabei beobachte, wie er beim Aufkriegen des Koffers kläglich versagte.

„Weiß nicht. Frag ihn mal", antwortete Blaise schulterzuckend.

Draco entschied sich - zugegebenermaßen zu spät, da seine Unfähigkeit bereits aufgefallen war - den Koffer mit dem Zauberstab zu öffnen.

„Lass mal sehen", kam es ruhig von Theo, der inzwischen sein Bett verlassen hatte.

Ging's noch? Hatte seine Mutter seine Klassenkameraden dafür bezahlt, damit sie die besorgten Babysitter spielten? Das war ihr zuzutrauen. Vor allem nach diesem Sommer.

Theo wartete, bis sich der wütende Draco das Handtuch von dem Handgelenk nahm, während sich Blaise neugierig auf sein Bett setzte.

„Das sieht ekelhaft aus", kommentierte er aus der Ferne.

Noch bevor Draco etwas in seine Richtung erwidern konnte, schaffte es Theo, seine Wunde zu heilen. Hatte er in den Ferien eine Ausbildung zum Heiler gemacht oder was? Er besah sich die Hand genauer an. Theodore Nott war schon immer talentierter als andere Slytherins gewesen, wobei er noch nie auf die Idee gekommen war, mit seinem Können anzugeben. Er war ein merkwürdiger Kerl. Er sollte ihn mal bei Gelegenheit fragen, wie man kleine Wunden solcher Art heilen konnte. Das könnte er mit seinen Zukunftsaussichten wirklich gebrauchen.

Draco hob den Blick und bemerkte, dass ihn Theo ausdruckslos und doch erwartend ansah.

„Ähm - ja, danke", fiel ihm dann ein, was er vielleicht von ihm erwarten könnte.

„Bitte", sagte der Andere bloß und machte sich auf dem Weg in sein Bett.

Ein wirklich komischer Kerl. Es war das erste und letzte Mal, dass er sich bei ihm bedankte. Während er nachdenklich seine Schlafsachen zusammensuchte, hielt er abrupt inne, als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.

„Was ist?", herrschte er die beiden an.

„Nichts doch", kam es seelenruhig von Blaise.

„Wisst ihr was -" Draco begab sich augenblicklich ins Badezimmer, um sich dort umziehen zu dürfen. Nicht, dass ihm das jemals irgendwas ausgemacht hätte, schließlich kannte er die beiden seit dem ersten Schuljahr, aber gewisse Zeiten zwangen ihn dazu, vorsichtiger zu sein. Am liebsten würde er wieder irgendwo dagegen hauen, aber er durfte nicht mehr auffallen.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, wie er sich das anfangs vorgestellt hatte, aber das musste er in Kauf nehmen. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass er das Mal eingebrannt bekommen hatte, sonst hätte er keine Ruhe mehr und könnte seiner Aufgabe nicht mehr nachgehen. Er hatte im Zug bereits zu viel gesagt, weil er so aufgeregt gewesen war. Theo war für sein Alter eindeutig zu intelligent und Blaise für einen Jungen viel zu neugierig. Mit den beiden im Schlafsaal konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Wenn nur Crabbe und Goyle dort wären, dann hätte er leichtere Karten gehabt. Aber die beiden konnte er nun, da sie das fünfte Schuljahr wiederholen mussten, gänzlich vergessen.

Als er wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, erwarteten ihn schon wieder zwei neugierige Gesichter. Waren das Spione?

„Also", setzte Blaise schließlich an. „Willst du uns den Grund verraten, warum du beschlossen hast, dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen?"

Draco funkelte ihn böse an, aber sein Klassenkamerad wich nicht erschrocken zurück, wie er es beispielsweise von Crabbe oder Goyle gewöhnt war. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sein Verhalten vielleicht doch auffallend merkwürdig sein müsste und dass er, um sich abzusichern, ein, zwei Worte dazu äußern sollte. Auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass er den beiden keine Erklärung schuldig war und sie stattdessen die Klappe halten sollten. Er war schließlich Draco Malfoy. Obwohl... Wen kümmerte sein Name, wenn sich sein Vater wegen des Potterpacks in Askaban befand? Das waren harte Zeiten, die ihm bevorstanden.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich davon begeistert, dass die Schule wieder anfängt", kam es vorsichtig von ihm.

„Hast du ja schon im Zug gesagt. Hogwarts langweilt dich", erwiderte Blaise unbeeindruckt. „Du willst lieber dem Dunklen Lord dienen und so weiter und so fort."

„Klar", entgegnete Draco eilig und verfluchte sich für seine törichte Angeberei. „Aber versteht ihr das nicht? Es wird sich hier für mich so Einiges ändern."

„Inwiefern?", fragte ausgerechnet Theo, dessen Auffassungsgabe Draco nun in Frage stellte.

„_Inwiefern_? Das solltest du genauso wissen wie ich", kam es nun energischer von ihm. „Dein Vater war ebenfalls im Ministerium gewesen. Er sitzt doch jetzt auch in Askaban fest."

„Hm..." Theos Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar. „Ja, das tut er. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich lebe nicht mehr bei ihm. Meinetwegen kann er sich dort ein unangenehmes Leben aufbauen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er dort lange verweilen wird. Die Zeiten werden sich ändern. Zu Gunsten unserer Familien. Dein Vater wird schon rauskommen."

Er hatte keine Ahnung. Theodore Nott hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, welche Folgen die Niederlage seines Vaters nach sich zog. Dass Blaise in der Hinsicht aufgeklärt werden musste, war vielleicht noch verständlich, da sein Vater tot und kein Todesser gewesen war. Trotzdem musste er wegen dieser Torheit seiner Klassenkameraden innerlich den Kopf schütteln. Sie waren Slytherins. Sie bewegten sich in angesehenen Kreisen der magischen Gesellschaft. Sie wussten bestens über die Entwicklungen seiner Familie Bescheid. Auch sie mussten doch Draco nach der jüngsten Eskapade der Malfoys in einem anderen Licht sehen. Oder wollten sie ihn mit einer gespielten Dummheit bloß nur verspotten?

„Du willst dich über mich lustig machen, oder?", kam es deswegen wütend von ihm. „Oder du hast dein Ehrgefühl und deinen Stolz in deinem Hause gelassen, als du deinen Vater verlassen hast. Nichts von alldem trifft jedenfalls auf mich zu. Ich muss mich der Dummheit der Zauberergemeinschaft nach den Ereignissen im Ministerium stellen. Es ist nun öffentlich, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist, dass er vom edelmütigen Kotzorden überführt wurde und dass er in Askaban sitzt. Die ganze Gesellschaft zerreißt sich das Maul über uns. Beide Seiten zeigen mit dem Finger auf mich. Die Anhänger haben bloß darauf _gewartet_und unsere Gegner fühlen sich jetzt einfach nur bestätigt." Draco wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Wut, die seine Klassenkameraden nicht mit ihm teilen konnten, umgehen sollte. „Ihr hättet euch Potter und Black anhören sollen, wie sie mich verhöhnt haben! Wie zwei hungrige _Tiere_!"

Er stieß seinen Koffer unter das Bett und fuhr sich ungeduldig durch sein Haar. Wie erwartet, schienen die beiden nichts von alldem verstanden zu haben.

„Dann ist dein Ruf jetzt ein wenig angekratzt. Na und?", kam es schulterzuckend von Blaise zurück. „Mach das Beste daraus und hör bloß nicht auf den Scheißhaufen, der von Mut und Tapferkeit predigt. Das wäre nämlich armselig." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist unser sechstes Schuljahr. Nutze es, um das Leben derer schwer zu machen, die sich unverdient glücklich schätzen können. Vielleicht geht es dir dann besser. Ich persönlich habe mir für dieses Jahr so Einiges vorgenommen."

Er grinste selig und schien Draco vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Draco war sich sicher, dass er im Zug gewissen Mädchen begegnet war, die er entjungfern wollte. Auch Theo schien von seiner Ansprache ebenso wenig begeistert zu sein, was Draco zur Kapitulation zwang. Sie würden ihn wohl nicht verstehen können. Und das, was er ihnen gesagt hatte, war bloß die Hälfte seiner Problematik - wenn nicht ein Fünftel.

Resigniert legte sich Draco ins Bett und zog seine Bettvorhänge zu. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, dachte er bitterlich dabei, in der sie vor einer Entscheidung stehen und erfahren werden, was es heißt, Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Er war eben viel weiter als sie. Und man hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Er musste kämpfen.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus. Ruhe. Endlich, Ruhe.

Schade nur, dass ihm diese nicht dabei half, einzuschlafen. 

xxx

„_Hast du Black gesehen?"_

_Blaise wirkte höchst zufrieden mit dem derzeitigen Stand der Welt._

_„Warum? Hat die wieder den Auserwählten angehimmelt?", rätselte Draco uninteressiert. Er hatte echt keine Nerven für die widerlichen Liebschaften zwischen den Gryffindors._

* * *

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte und die ganze Harry-Potter-Welt gehören bekannterweise der Autorin J. K. Rowling, weshalb ich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdiene. Der Disclaimer gilt für folgende Kapitel dieser Fanfiktion.

Da es sich mit dieser Geschichte um meine erste Fanfiktion handelt, bin ich wirklich auf euer Feedback gespannt. Die Idee dafür, die den Charakter namens Ruby beinhaltet, habe ich schon seit vielen Jahren, sodass ich mich irgendwann doch noch dazu entschieden habe, diese Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Mein persönliches Ziel dabei ist, kreativ und schriftlich zu arbeiten, um einen guten Ausgleich zu dem altbekannten Alltag zu finden.

Ich kenne die Vorurteile bezüglich bestimmter OCs, Veränderungen von Geschichten, Pairings etc. Ich weiß, dass der kreative Eigenwille nicht immer auf Begeisterung stoßen kann. Ich gebe mein Bestes, Ruby sowie die sich daraus ergebenden Figurenkonstellationen so authentisch wie nur möglich darzustellen und ich hoffe, dass der ein oder andere Leser an ihr genau so viel Freude haben wird, wie es bei mir der Fall ist. Diese Bemühung gilt natürlich auch für die bereits bestehenden Charaktere der Potterwelt. Natürlich können sie von mir niemals eins zu eins kopiert werden, aber ich werde mich natürlich hüten, sie auf radikale Weise zu verändern. Die Leser dürfen sich jedoch auf gewisse Veränderungen in der Wortwahl, thematischen Schwerpunkten/ Problemen, Charakterentwicklungen, bestimmten Verhaltensweisen etc. gefasst machen, die sich aus der vorliegenden Geschichte ergeben müssen. Ansonsten halte ich mich möglichst an das Werk von J.K. Rowling und bin bei Verständnisproblemen, Hilfestellungen, Feedbacks und allen möglichen Anregungen immer offen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Novembernacht


	2. Liebe ist eine schwere Geisteskrankheit

Okay, das war gelogen gewesen.

Es war doch selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sie sich dabei irgendwie irgend_etwas_ denken musste. Mehr als das. Die Angelegenheit hatte ihr in dieser Nacht den Schlaf geraubt.

Nachdem Harry und Ruby miteinander geschlafen hatten, war sie schwebend vor Glückseligkeit im Schlafsaal gelandet. Nun wartete sie seitdem im hellwachen und nicht mehr allzu euphorischen Zustand, bis Hermine aufstehen würde. Und was dann? Wollte sie ihrer Freundin wirklich erzählen, was zwischen Harry und ihr vorgefallen war? Ruby ahnte bereits, wie Hermines Reaktion ausfallen würde. Ein Augenrollen und dann die Feststellung: „Ihr macht einen Riesenfehler".

Manchmal machte sie Hermines Einstellung in Bezug auf Harry und sie rasend. Dennoch war sie in vielen Augenblicken heilfroh, dass sich ihre Freunde in diese heikle Angelegenheit nicht allzu sehr einmischten. Das Ganze war wirklich schon kompliziert genug, auch ohne Hermine und Ron als mögliche Vermittler oder Kritiker. Denn was zwischen Harry und Ruby lief und nicht lief, war schon immer ein großes Rätsel eines mysteriösen Paralleluniversums gewesen. Selbst Binns' Fragen zu dem sechsund vierzigsten Koboldaufstand hätte Ruby mit einem viel ruhigeren Gewissen beantworten können - wenn man selbstverständlich die Tatsache außer Acht ließ, dass diese Antworten sowieso falsch gewesen wären.

Ruby hatte Harry gegenüber schon immer weitaus tiefere Gefühle gehegt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie Harry bereits in der ersten Klasse nicht nur als einen guten Freund betrachtet. Seit ihrem Kennenlernen wollte Ruby, dass Harry sie einfach nur sah und von ihr begeistert war. Er selbst war immer freundschaftlich mit ihr umgegangen und hätte sich wohl in seinen Träumen nicht vorstellen können, dass sie sich seinerseits schon immer mehr erhofft hatte.

Volltrottel.

Und schließlich, kurz bevor das fünfte Schuljahr angefangen hatte, waren sich die beiden - endlich - näher gekommen. Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens hatte Ruby ihren ganzen Mut zusammengerafft und Harry geküsst. Und aus merkwürdigen Gründen schienen die vielen bloß nur aus unschuldigen Umarmungen bestehenden Jahre verschwunden zu sein. In den unzähligen Stunden und Nächten, die die beiden damals miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte es keine Unsicherheiten oder Hemmungen gegeben. Ruby konnte sich noch sehr genau an dieses Gefühl erinnern, als sie morgens neben Harry aufwachen konnte. Dieses unbeschreiblich überwältigende Gefühl. So, als ob sie den heißersehnten Preis für ein jahrzehntelanges Warten erhalten hätte. Auf diese Weise hatten sich wahrscheinlich alle Schlauberger nach jahrelangem Schlaubergertum gefühlt, nachdem sie endlich mit dem Merlin-Orden belohnt wurden.

Sie war so _glücklich_ gewesen.

Bis dann natürlich Cho Chang um die Ecke stolziert kam - die bis zum Blut elende, in endloser Warteschleife heulende Heuchlerin.

Ruby wusste, dass Harry bereits im vierten Schuljahr eine leichte Schwäche für sie gehabt hatte. Aber das hatte für Ruby damals nun wirklich keine Rolle gespielt. Für den guten Harry irgendwie schon. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass er seit dem Sommer mehrmals mit Ruby geschlafen hatte (sieben und ein halbes Mal - sie hatte es sich selbstverständlich notiert). Ihm schien die Freundschaft, die sie miteinander verband, viel wichtiger gewesen zu sein. Also hatte ihn Ruby wortlos gehen lassen. Wortlos? Ach nein, das war anders gewesen. Sie hatte ihm damals auch noch Recht gegeben. Hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass eine solche Freundschaft doch was bedeutete, dass sie alles überleben konnte. Und das hatte sie sich auch wirklich hübsch eingeredet. Sie hatte darauf beharrt, dass sie nur neugierig gewesen war, wissen wollte, wie es war, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein. Mit einem besten Freund das erste Mal erlebt zu haben, war in ihren Augen eine vernünftige Entscheidung gewesen.

Harry war aber nicht irgendein Freund.

Ruby wollte ihn nicht mit einem anderen Mädchen sehen und sich vorstellen, dass er gewisse Dinge mit ihnen tat, die er mit ihr getan hatte. Das hatte sie damals recht schnell gemerkt, was dazu geführt hatte, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen auf etwas holprigem Boden gestanden hatte. Ruby spürte, dass die beiden zueinander gehörten. Sogar die Slytherins wussten es! Nicht umsonst trug sie schon seit dem dritten Schuljahr den Spitznamen „Potters Schlampe". _Eben_.

Also warum an etwas festhalten, wenn es sowieso keinen Bestand hatte - auf die Freundschaft übertragen, versteht sich natürlich. Jedenfalls wäre diese beinahe wegen Feng-Shui-Chang zerstört worden. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte doch wohl Harry merken sollen, dass das... _Mädchen_ nicht gut für ihn gewesen war. Hatte er aber zunächst nicht und Ruby hatte einfach nicht mehr mir ihm gesprochen, was ihn - zu ihrer Freunde - wütend gemacht hatte. Von diesem Fortschritt inspiriert, war sie damals einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Zugegeben, ihre Methoden waren nicht wirklich moralisch vertretbar und anständig gewesen, aber für die große Liebe musste man nun mal Opfer bringen. Genau.

Also war sie mit Fred ausgegangen. Bei ihm hatte sie nun wirklich keine Angst gehabt, dass ihre Freundschaft dadurch zerstört worden wäre. Fred war Fred. Und kam aus dem näheren Umfeld. Nach Fred war ein weiterer Junge aus Gryffindor namens - Hmm... - gekommen, an dessen Namen sich Ruby nie erinnern konnte. Er hat sofort mit ihr geprallt. Wahre Geschichte. Zwar war ihr Ruf ein kleines bisschen wenig angekratzt gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte es Harrys Ohren erreicht. Und ja, er war eifersüchtig gewesen. Aber sowas von. So _köstlich_.

Als die unnötige „Beziehung" zwischen Harry und dem Chang-Mädchen geendet hatte, war er gehorsam zu Ruby gehumpelt. Aber Ruby hatte ihn natürlich hinhalten lassen und dafür verfluchte sie sich bis zum gegenwärtigen Tag. Verfluchter _Stolz_! Was nicht Harry alles getan hatte, damit sich die beiden wieder aussöhnten. Ursprünglich hatte Ruby nicht vorgehabt, ihn lange auf Distanz zu halten. Die ach-so-kluge Hermine jedoch hatte ihr den _brillanten_ Ratschlag gegeben, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Und dann...

Dann also...

Nach den ganzen Ereignissen hatten die beiden keine Kraft für aufkeimende Gefühle gehabt. Aber als Ruby Harry im Fuchsbau wiedergesehen hatte, war ihr mehr als deutlich geworden, wie sehr sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Die beiden gehörten zusammen. Das spürte sie.

„Was machst du?"

Ruby zuckte zusammen und folgte der verschlafenen Stimme mit ihrem Blick. Hermine saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Bett, rieb an ihren müden Augen, ihre sowieso buschigen Haare waren zerzauster denn je und ihre Füße ragten aus der Bettdecke empor. Eine morgendliche Situation, die kein Junge bei einem Mädchen jemals unter die Augen kriegen sollte, obwohl Hermine, wie Ruby fand, natürlich schön war.

„Ich muss viel nachdenken", gestand sie leise, um vor allem nicht Lavender und Parvati aufzuwecken.

„Kurz nach fünf Uhr?"

„Hmm, ja?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Selbst kurz nach dem Aufstehen fiel ihrer Freundin das Denken nicht schwer. Ruby brauchte normalerweise erst das Mittagessen bis sie sich von dem Aufstehen erholen konnte.

„Okay, was ist los?", fragte Hermine auch sofort.

Selbst wenn ihr Ruby nun die Antwort verwehren würde, hätte ihre Freundin kontinuierlich weitergemacht, bis sie selbst drauf gekommen wäre, was passiert war.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Aber nicht hier", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie bereits den Mund öffnete, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen. Hermine liebte es, Fragen zu stellen. Ruby vermutete, dass dieses Verhalten einem Befriedigungsmechanismus unterlag.

„Gemeinschaftsraum?", schlug sie deshalb vor und konnte nicht anders, als nervös zu werden.

Nun würde sie sich Hermines strenger Prüfung unterziehen.

xxx

Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später und nach einem Ortswechsel verbarg Hermine ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ruby wartete auf die unangenehmen Fragen, während sie sich nervös die strapazierten Spitzen ihres dunklen Haares ansah.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine und Ruby blickte endlich auf. „Was bedeutet das für euch? Wie soll es weitergehen? Habt ihr euch vielleicht darüber unterhalten? Oder habt ihr das wenigstens vor?"

Sie schluckte.

„Ich deute deine Verunsicherung als ein 'Nein'."

„Also, _nein_." Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich verteidigen zu müssen. „Aber ich weiß sehr wohl, was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Ach, und das weiß Harry mit großer Bestimmtheit auch, nehme ich an? Und du weißt auch, dass ihr der gleichen Meinung seid, oder?"

Hermines Worte brannten in ihrer Kehle wie frischer Chili. Auf einmal wurde ihr speiübel. Nicht schon wieder der ganze Mist. Das konnte sie sich nicht antun.

„Ruby?" Hermine kämpfte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich weiß, ich bin die Einzige, die über deine Gefühle wirklich bestens Bescheid weiß. Deswegen muss ich dich das jetzt fragen." Sie sah nicht wirklich zufrieden aus. „Willst du wirklich, dass ihr beiden _das_ wieder ausgräbt? Hattest du nicht genug Kummer in den letzten Monaten? Du solltest vielleicht zunächst deine eigenen Gefühle ordnen? _Dich_selbst ordnen? Du musst dich jetzt auf dich selbst und nicht auf Harry konzentrieren. Und wenn dir das so schwer fällt, dann lass ihm und dir doch zuallererst Zeit. _Überstürzt_ nichts."

_Überstürzt nichts_. Leichter gesagt als getan. Aus Hermines Mund kam ihr dieser Ratschlag so vor, als ob sie kurz vor einer nächsten Tragödie stünde. Und vielleicht war das auch der Fall. Gefühle waren nicht gerade das Lieblingsthema von Harry und ihr. Er hatte ihr in der Vergangenheit schon mal das Herz gebrochen. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm über diese Angelegenheit reden, um dann augenblicklich feststellen zu müssen, dass er dabei war, es nochmal zu tun. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

xxx

Und so machte sie sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf dem Weg in die Große Halle und setzte sich wortlos auf ihrem heißgeliebten Stammplatz. Fast schon trotzig versuchte sie, Harrys Blick zu meiden, aber irgendwelche ungeahnten Kräfte zwangen sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Als wäre nichts gewesen, starrte er zurück und grinste sie an. Unsicher tat sie es ihm nach und schüttelte im nächsten Augenblick ihren Kürbissaft um. Na toll!

„_Ratzeputz_", murmelte sie verlegen und merkte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Ron lachte laut auf und spuckte Hermine dabei versehentlich an, die sich ziemlich darüber aufregte.

„Du bist so ungezogen, Ron!"

„_Daschwanischmiasischt_!"

„Sprich nie wieder mit einem vollen Mund mit mir!", wurde sie zunehmend hysterisch, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich eine weitere Spuckattacke befürchtete und knallte ihr Messer auf den Tisch.

Ron blickte sie fassungslos an und schluckte sein Essen trocken runter. „Du hättest mich doch fast umgebracht!", rief er aus. „Nein! Du _wolltest_ mich umbringen!"

„Sei-endlich-still-Ron!", zischte sie ihm zu und ignorierte dabei die Bemerkung, sie sei eine Zicke.

Ruby bekam von diesem Streit nicht viel mit. Sie hatte schon längst aufgegeben, den beiden zuzuhören. Auch Harry zeigte nicht besonders viel Interesse und knabberte lieber an seinem Toast. Ein Butterflöckchen klebte an seinem Mundwinkel. Ruby versuchte, es nicht zu beachten, aber es starrte sie förmlich an, bat sie, es zu entfernen.

_Nein_. Nein, danke. So verzweifelt war sie nun auch wieder nicht, dass sie auf diese Weise ihr Revier markieren wollte. Sie würde ihre Zuneigung niemals der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben. Das wäre wohl zu viel des Guten, da Harry bereits im Rampenlicht stand.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas von elementarer Bedeutung auf.

Sie hatte mit dem _Auserwählten_ geschlafen! Mit dem Jungen, der seit dem Sommer als Hoffnungsträger der magischen Gemeinschaft galt!

War sie dann nicht automatisch selbst eine Heldin?

Allein _dafür_ verdiente sie einen Merlin-Orden wie jeder Schlauberger auch. Nicht jeder konnte eine solche Leistung nachweisen.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie packte sich an die Stirn und erkannte, dass sie sowohl glühend heiß als auch verschwitzt war. Oh, Merlin. Das mussten die typischen Symptome von Liebe sein. Kein Zweifel.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie einen Krampf am Nacken bekommen hatte und ihren Ellenbogen gegen Hermines Seite stieß. Ihre Freundin hatte sich dabei so erschrocken, dass diesmal sie den Kürbissaft über den Tisch verschüttete. Ron brüllte vor Lachen.

Ruby packte sich auf die pochende Stelle am Nacken und stand ruckartig auf. Der Becher fiel klirrend zu Boden.

„Ruby, was -" Harry riss seine Augen auf.

„Sag mal - !", kam es genervt von Hermine.

Den in der Nähe sitzenden Gryffindors schien Rubys motorische Unfähigkeit zu gefallen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich unwohl. Sie musste weg.

„Mir...mir ist eingefallen, dass - habe meine Schulsachen vergessen", stammelte sie.

„_Was_?!" Harry deutete irritiert auf ihre mit Büchern vollgepackte Tasche.

„Wir kriegen gleich unsere Stundenpläne!", warf Hermine dagegen.

„Genau. Also, muss los. Bis gleich."

Noch bevor ihre verwirrten Freunde eine weitere Silbe herausbringen konnten, machte sie sich heldenhaft auf dem Weg, während ihr Schritt immer drängender wurde.

xxx

„Hast du Black gesehen?"

Blaise wirkte höchst zufrieden mit dem derzeitigen Stand der Welt.

„Warum? Hat die wieder den Auserwählten angehimmelt?", rätselte Draco desinteressiert. Er hatte echt keine Nerven für die widerlichen Liebschaften zwischen den Gryffindors.

„Och, Mann. Wo hast du deine Augen?"

Als hätte er nicht genug Sorgen, um die er sich kümmern musste.

„Und was ist so an dem morgendlichen Verhalten der Gryffindors interessant?", fragte er aus reiner Höflichkeit.

„Nichts Besonderes. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass Black in den Sommerferien verblödet ist. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine noch dümmere Black?" Blaise schüttelte vergnügt mit dem Kopf. „Die Gryffindors sind so lustig. Sie sah so aus, als hätte sie einen Krätze-Anfall. Total von der Rolle."

Okay, für Blaise wurde Weihnachten etwas vorgeschoben. Das kratzte ihn herzlich wenig, wenn er ehrlich war. Black verdiente es, zu leiden.

Er wagte einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch, konnte aber Black nirgends entdecken. Stattdessen sah er das Schlammblut-Mädchen aufstehen, das dabei war, die Große Halle zu verlassen. Black war schon immer ein um Aufmerksamkeit heischendes Mädchen gewesen. Armselige Gestalt. Irgendwie hob das Ganze seine Laune.

„Na, hoffentlich bringt sie sich jetzt um", entgegnete Draco und grinste. „Dann bringt sich Potter um. Das wäre mein Glückstag."

Theo tauchte am Tisch der Slytherins auf und fuhr sich über sein lockiges Haar. „Danke, dass ihr gewartet habt", sagte er sarkastisch und nahm neben Draco Platz.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Blaise grinsend. „Sei froh, dass wir dich überhaupt rechtzeitig aufgeweckt haben."

Theo schien Dracos Blick in Richtung des Gryffindortisches zu folgen.

„Geht es heute unserem Kameraden gut?"

„Heute ist er ausgesprochen nachdenklich", antwortete Blaise pflichtbewusst und lehnte sich kurz zurück, wobei er fast nach hinten fiel, weil ihn keine Lehne zum Halt erwartete. Nach all den Jahren in Hogwarts konnte sich Blaise immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, dass Bänke keine Lehne besaßen.

„Hat er schon den ein oder anderen Plan bezüglich seiner Mordabsichten geäußert?"

„Guten Morgen!"

Draco löste sich von seiner Starre, nachdem er die Stimme sofort wiedererkannte. Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, setzte sich Pansy zwischen Theo und Draco und schenkte ihrem Freund ein strahlendes Lächeln. Unwillkürlich musste auch er selbst lächeln. Pansy Parkinson zählte zu der Elite der nervigsten Mädchen und dennoch konnte Draco nicht anders, als ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen zu bewundern.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Draco konnte weder Blaise noch Theo ansehen. Wenn die beiden tatsächlich die Nerven besaßen, über seine verletzte Hand zu reden, dann hatten sie es sich bei ihm verscherzt.

„Ja", antwortete er stattdessen und warf Blaise einen wütenden Blick zu, wobei dieser bloß die Augen verdrehte.

Pansy streckte sich und schaute sich um.

„Wann kommt Snape? Ich muss hier dringend weg. Überall dieses Essen. Eine verflixte Verlockung."

„Bist du auf Diät?", fragte Blaise sichtlich interessiert und hob eine Augenbraue. Draco vermutete, dass sein Klassenkamerad deutlich mehr über Mädchen Bescheid wusste, als ihm lieb war.

„Eine kleine Diät hat ja noch nie jemandem geschadet. Soll auch gesund sein", sagte Pansy hochnäsig, was Draco erkennen ließ, dass sie sich zu verteidigen versuchte.

Er konnte auch die Sprache der Mädchen verstehen. Auch wenn es sich hierbei nur um Pansy handelte und sie wahrscheinlich aufgrund ihres stereotypischen Verhaltens eher einfach zu lesen war.

„Hör auf damit", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft. „Du hast das nicht nötig."

Das meinte er auch so. Pansy schnaubte unzufrieden, doch er wusste, dass sie auf ihn hören würde.

Draco hatte mal gehört, wie das Schlammblut Pansy als einen Mops bezeichnet hatte. Das Potter-Pack hatte sich damals darüber köstlich amüsiert. Draco fand, dass Pansy ein hübsches Mädchen war und dass gerade ihre runden Wangen sie attraktiv machten. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn für die Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber ihrer Wangen kastriert hätte. Er wusste, dass diesbezüglich unnatürliche Komplexe entwickelt hatte.

„Black ist diesen Sommer auch auf den Gedanken gekommen, etwas aus sich zu machen. Sie hat viel abgenommen. Hab sie am Bahngleis gesehen. Sie ist so -" Pansy hob ihren kleinen Finger zur Demonstration und seufzte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich auf eine mickrige Gryffindor neidisch sein könnte."

_Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst!_

„Ich auch nicht!", erwiderte Draco wütend. „Du nimmst dir diese Verräterin nicht als Beispiel. Verstanden? Das gibt's doch nicht. Du bist dünn genug."

„Aber dünn genug ist nie dünn _genug_!", beschwerte sie sich.

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

„Black hat -"

„HÖR auf damit!", fauchte er sie wütend an, sodass sich einige Köpfe nach ihnen umwandten. Draco war viel zu wütend, um sich davon beirren zu lassen. „Meine Fresse, Pansy! Ich will nichts mehr von _Black_ oder _Potter_ oder _Weasley_ hören!"

Pansy funkelte ihn böse an. „Schön." Sie stand auf. „_Schön_. Blendend."

Draco sah zu, wie sie davonstolzierte und sich zu ihren Freundinnen gesellte. Sofort fingen die Mädchen zu tuscheln an. Das war ihm klar gewesen.

„Meine Güte. Die hat Nerven", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Er wirbelte genervt herum und erblickte in das Gesicht seines Hauslehrers. Oh, der. Er war auch nicht gerade der Erwünschte Nummer Eins.

„Professor Snape, Sir?", versuchte er dennoch, so respektvoll wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Schauen wir kurz nach", sagte der Andere, während er seine Unterlagen studierte, die ihn über Dracos Fächerwahl informierten. „Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Nein."

„Wie bitte, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wähle ich allzu gerne ab. Ich verzichte auf den Unterricht von einem Halbriesen … Sir."

Snape sagte nichts zu seiner Äußerung, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Pergamentbogen und übergab Draco seinen Stundenplan, den er, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, auf den Tisch legte.

„Mr. Nott?"

„Ja, Sir?"

Und somit fing das sechste Schuljahr an. Ein weiteres Jahr Schule. Er hatte beim besten Willen nicht viel Lust darauf, die Schulbank zu drücken und verfluchte sich, dass er sich von seiner Mutter hatte weich machen lassen, indem er eingewilligt hatte, wieder in die Schule zu gehen. Im Grunde hatte er keine Wahl gehabt. Das war doch verrückt, was sie von ihm erwartete.

Was er von ihm erwartete. Deshalb hatte er keine Wahl gehabt.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte doch selbst Angst vor Dumbledore. Das sagte jeder. Er traute sich ja nicht einmal in seine Nähe. Wenn es also sogar dem Dunklen Lord nicht gelungen war, Dumbledore zu töten … Wie sollte es wohl ein Sechzehnjähriger schaffen?

* * *

xxx

„_Na, schauen wir uns doch mal an, wer hier ist!"_

_Die beiden wirbelten herum. Draco Malfoy, grinsend und mutterlos, hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt._

_„Malfoy, weder Harry noch ich sind erstarrt. Also kein geeigneter Moment für dich, um uns anzusprechen", sagte Ruby spöttisch und erntete einen hasserfüllten Blick seitens des Slytherin-Jungens._


	3. Fortunas Humor

„Schaut euch das denn an!", motzte Ron, als sich die vier Freunde auf dem Weg zu den Verwandlungsräumen machten. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Direkt am Dienstag in den ersten beiden Stunden!" Er schüttelte resigniert mit dem Kopf. „Der Dienstag ist dann wohl gelaufen."

„Irgendwann mal _müssen_ wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben, Ron", erwiderte Hermine übertrieben geduldig.

„Ist ja klar, dass es dir egal ist, wer dieses Fach unterrichtet", kam es grimmig von Ron zurück.

Das war wohl wieder der Anfang einer neuen Diskussion. Ruby hielt sich von den Streithähnen zurück und verlangsamte ihren Schritt, um nicht allzu viel davon mitkriegen zu müssen. Harry tat es ihr nach und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Hast du deine Hände wieder im Griff oder muss ich einen weiteren Kürbissaft-Anschlag befürchten?", fragte er amüsiert und sie rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Nein, ernsthaft. Alles gut?"

Ruby sah ihn halb belustigt, halb verunsichert an. „Ja, klar. Du weißt doch, dass ich krumme Finger habe."

„Ja, krumme Finger und Stress. Das macht dich tatsächlich zu einer wandelnden Zeitbombe", erwiderte er diesmal ernster.

Was sollte sie schon darauf antworten? Sie sah auf und stellte fest, dass sein neckischer Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden war. Schweigend versuchten sie, mit Ron und Hermine Schritt zu halten, die mit der hitzigen Lautstärke einen Kontrast zu ihnen darstellten. Ruby nahm an, dass Harry wohl dachte, dass es ihr wegen der Ereignisse im Zaubereiministerium schlecht ginge. Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass _er_ der Grund für ihr unruhiges Wesen sein könnte.

Ruby musste jedoch Harrys hergestellten Zusammenhängen widersprechen. Sie hatte sich schließlich im Sommer gut im Griff gehabt. Wirklich. Beth war zu Hause nichts aufgefallen.

Sie erkannte, dass sie von Harry beobachtet wurde. Er lächelte sie an, als sie seinen Blick aufschnappte und schaute wieder weg.

Vielleicht hatte Hermine Recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht verkehrt, wenn sie mit Harry spräche. Dann würde sie endlich wissen können, wie er zu ihr stand. Aber andererseits könnte das Ganze schief laufen und Ruby würde erneut mit einem gebrochenen Herzen dastehen. Also blieb ihr vorerst nur eines übrig. Sie musste sich auf ihr _eigenes_ Gefühl verlassen und selbst herausfinden, was Harry von alldem hielt.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal so schwierig ...

Was hatte Harrys Grinsen am Gryffindortisch zu bedeuten? War es ein verliebtes „Mann-bin-ich-froh-dich-zu-haben-" Grinsen oder eher ein „Mann-hatte-ich-es-letzte-Nacht-nötig-gehabt-gut-dass-du-zur-Verfügung-standest-" Grinsen?

Komisch. Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz schön übel bei dem Gedanken. Sie musste das Brainstorming vorsichtshalber beenden.

Das war doch alles so _deprimierend_!

Warum stand dem Jungen nicht alles auf der Stirn geschrieben? Okay, Harry hatte seine legendäre Narbe. Sie war toll, keine Frage, aber sie half ihr nicht gerade bei ihrem Problem weiter. Ruby war sauer auf diese nicht viel aussagende Narbe. Warum überhaupt blitzförmig? Hätte es nicht ein _Herz_ sein können? Dann wüsste sie wenigstens Bescheid.

„Starrst du meine Narbe an?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Ruby zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mist, Harry _hasste_ es, wenn jemand auf seine Stirn starrte. Hoffentlich dachte er nicht, dass sie ein Fangirl war oder so.

„Ähm, ja-" Ruby schluckte. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob – ob sie in letzter Zeit wehgetan hatte."

Ha-ha. Ablenkungsmanöver.

Harry wirkte überrascht. „Nein, also gar nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin", sagte er nachdenklich. „Dumbledore meinte, dass er auch erwartet hatte, dass sie nicht wehtun würde."

Darüber musste nun Ruby nachdenken. Das hörte sich gut an. War aber möglicherweise zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Sie konnte darauf wetten, dass Voldemort irgendwo in seinem stillen Kämmerchen an geistesgestörten Anschlägen auf Harry arbeitete. Selbst Dumbledores positive Erwartungshaltung würde nicht dagegen ankommen können.

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ruby, ich glaube, wir müssten uns mal unter-"

„Na, schauen wir uns doch an, wer hier ist!"

Die beiden wirbelten herum. Draco Malfoy, grinsend und mutterlos, hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Malfoy, weder Harry noch ich sind erstarrt. Also kein geeigneter Moment für dich, um uns anzusprechen", sagte Ruby spöttisch und erntete einen hasserfüllten Blick seitens des Slytherin-Jungens.

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zuversichtlich weiter, während ihr Harry verwirrt folgte. Offenbar hatte er angenommen, dass sie sich auf einen lang andauernden verbalen Schlagabtausch einlassen würden, der sowieso in einer Eskalation geendet hätte.

Malfoy hielt mit ihnen Schritt. Ron und Hermine waren schon längst über alle Berge und würden seinen armseligen Auftritt wohl verpassen. Ruby wollte sowieso nicht, dass ihm eine Gelegenheit geboten wurde, sich auf Hermines Herkunft zu stürzen.

Es war gleichgültig, was sie am vorausgehenden Abend über ihn gesagt hatte. Das waren nur kindische Bemerkungen gewesen. Die Wahrheit war, dass ihr der Slytherin seit der Geschichte in der verdammten Nokturngasse mehr als ungeheuer war. Er war vollkommen anormal und abartig.

Vielleicht hatte sie bloß dieses mulmige Gefühl, weil sie ihm wegen der Ministeriumssache aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

„Seid doch nicht direkt so defensiv", wählte er einen lockeren Plauderton aus, der schon immer Bösartigkeiten eingeleitet hatte. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur nach eurem Zustand nach Blacks Tod erkundigen", kam es auch schon gnadenlos von ihm, während sich Rubys Augen voller Unglauben weiteten. „So viele Jahre unschuldig in Askaban und nicht einmal zwei Jahre in ruhiger Freiheit. Wirklich tragisch, oder?"

Binnen weniger Sekunden kam ihr der Korridor bedrohlich einengend vor, sodass sie tatsächlich ihren Schritt verlangsamte. Das wollte sie nicht hören. Das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall hören. Ihre Knie fühlten sich seltsam weich an, aber sie blickte Malfoy ruhig ins Gesicht. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab gegen Malfoys Brust richtete. Sie blieb abrupt stehen.

„Das ist selbst für deine Verhältnisse mehr als widerlich, Malfoy", knurrte er wütend, während der Slytherin höchst zufrieden mit sich zu sein schien.

Malfoy hob seine Hände, als würde er kapitulieren wollen. „Ich gehe ja schon, ich gehe ja schon, Potter", erwiderte er. „Ah, wie geht es deiner Nase?"

„Verzieh dich!", zischte ihm Harry zu.

Bevor Malfoy ging, zwinkerte er Ruby zu, die sich jedoch kaum rühren konnte. Harry war fassungslos. Ruby spürte, wie ihre Knie zu zittern anfingen. Wenn sie nachgegeben hätte, hätte sich ihr Gesicht mit Bestimmtheit sofort verzerrt und sie hätte geweint. Sie gab nicht nach. Diese Genugtuung würde sie Malfoy nicht geben.

Aber die Worte trafen sie. Dass sie auf diese Weise mit Sirius' Tod konfrontiert wurde, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter? Miss Black?"

Ruby drehte sich langsam um. Professor McGonagall sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hoffe, Sie wollen hier im Korridor keine Wurzeln schlagen."

xxxxx

„Was hast du bei Black und Potter gemacht?", fragte Theo, als sie sich an einem freien Tisch setzten.

Draco spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht regelrecht aufhellte.

„Hab mit ihnen nett geplaudert. So wie es sich zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors gehört", sagte Draco nonchalant.

„Anlass?"

„Wollte mir Blacks Gesicht anschauen, wenn ich ihr zum Tod ihres geliebten Verräter-Vaters meinen Beileid ausspreche. Was man eben so unter Slytherins und -"

„- Gryffindors macht. Hab schon verstanden", beendete Theo den Satz für ihn. „Das erklärt natürlich die langen Gesichter."

Draco schaute ungeniert zu dem Platz der Verlierer rüber. Weder Potter noch Black waren in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, während sich das Schlammblut und der Wieselkönig ausgiebig miteinander stritten. Wie _herrlich_! Er hatte doch _geahnt_, dass der nächste Tag besser ablaufen würde. Und hier war der Beweis geliefert worden.

„Ich hoffe, dass es richtig wehtut", zischte er vergnügt und machte es sich bequem. McGonagall hatte ihren Unterricht begonnen. Eine geeignete Stunde, um seinen Träumen nachgehen zu können.

„Natürlich hoffst du das", stellte Theo sachlich fest, doch etwas in seiner Stimme erweckte in Draco ein reges Interesse. Es war sein abweisender Tonfall. Oder irrte er sich?

„Sag mir nicht, dass sie dir leid tun", kam es herausfordernd von ihm und er sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Nein, ich habe kein Mitleid mit ihnen. Ich interessiere mich auch nicht besonders für sie, wenn ich ehrlich bin", kam es nachdenklich von Theo, während er gleichzeitig McGonagalls Worten lauschte.

„Und was soll dieser Tonfall dann?"

„Nun ja." Theo zuckte mit der Schulter. „Du regst dich so über den Askaban-Aufenthalt deines Vaters auf, oder? Blacks Vater ist tot. Ich dachte mir nur -"

„Was, Theo? _Was_?", zischte er zornig. „Dass ich ihren Verlust über meinen stelle? Dass ich mich deswegen mit ihr _anfreunde_? Dass ich anfange, mit ihnen am Tisch zu sitzen, um sinnlose Gespräche zu führen?"

Theo hörte ihm schweigend zu und nickte schließlich. „Dass es ein solches Ausmaß annehmen könnte, habe ich nicht angenommen. Ich habe eher schlicht und einfach an _Verständnis_gedacht. Aber wenn dir was Anderes lieber ist?"

Draco sah ihn schockiert an. Theo machte ihm regelrecht Angst. Er konnte seine Gedankengänge manchmal kaum nachvollziehen. Was in Salazars Namen wollte Theo? Ihn mit den Gryffindors verkuppeln, oder was? Draco fing vor Wut zu zittern an.

„Ich werde _niemals_ für die da Verständnis aufbringen können. Niemals – hörst du mich?", stieß er wütend hervor. „Falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Dank dieser Blagen sitzen unsere Väter in Askaban fest."

„Sirius Black war auch dort gewesen. Saß dort zwölf Jahre fest. Unschuldig."

„Bei Salazar, Theo!"

„Mr. Malfoy", kam es mahnend von McGanagall, der aufgefallen war, dass er sich anderweitig beschäftigte. „Zügeln Sie Ihre Lautstärke. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an und er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. Als sie sich von ihm abwandte und ihre Einführung fortsetzte, sprach er hastig auf Theo ein. „Du magst ja deine Differenzen mit deinem Vater haben, aber ich kann nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie sie ohne eine gerechte Strafe davonkommen."

Theo war alles andere als beeindruckt von seiner logischen Schlussfolgerung. „Du hast womöglich vergessen, warum unsere Väter festgenommen wurden, Draco. Sie sind Todesser. Todesser werden aus politischen Gründen festgenommen, weil sie in der derzeitigen Gesellschaft für Gesetzesbrecher gehalten werden", erklärte er für Dracos Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich langsam. „Nur so zur Information."

Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt diese Diskussion mit dir führe."

„Nun ja, du wolltest wissen, ob ich Mitleid mit Black und Potter habe. Ich fand diese Aktion vorhin – nun, ja. Wie soll ich das milde ausdrücken?"

„Taktlos?", säuselte Malfoy, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Nein, eher erbärmlich", entgegnete er, was Draco überraschte. „Du lieferst ihnen genug Munition, die dich selbst fertig machen könnte. Du zeigst ihnen, wo genau es wehtut. Die beste Reaktion wäre tatsächlich Ignoranz oder ein Scheinbündnis gewesen. Wären sie halbwegs intelligent, würden sie diese Information über deine recht offensichtliche Bitterkeit nutzen, um sie gegen dich zu verwenden. Das sind sie aber nicht. Du hast wirklich Glück. Erbärmliches Glück."

„Damit kann ich leben." Draco lehnte sich wieder zurück. Für ihn war die Diskussion beendet. „Die können mir nichts mehr anhaben. Hauptsache ich mache ihnen das Leben um einiges schwerer. Die werden noch sehen, wie es sein wird, wenn sich die Gesetze ändern und Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter Gesetzlose werden."

„Es reicht, Mr. Malfoy!", schien sich McGonagall aufgebracht zu haben. „In meinem Unterricht wird nicht ausgiebig gequatscht. Das sollten Sie inzwischen wissen." Sie schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Weitere zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Alte Hexe.

Draco seufzte. Das war es wert gewesen. Theo dagegen amüsierte sich über die Albernheit, dass ihm Hauspunkte entzogen wurden, als wäre er ein Erstklässler. Draco blickte ihn genervt an.

„Du lässt dich wegen der Gryffindors ganz schön schnell aus der Fassung bringen, was?", sagte Theo grinsend. „Nimmst jedes Wort für die bare Galleone. Dabei wollte ich dich zunächst lediglich um den Zauberstab herumführen. Ich finde dich wirklich sehr witzig."

Draco spannte seine Kiefer an. In nächster Sekunde stieß er seinen Klassenkameraden vom Stuhl, der auf dem Boden landete. Das Grinsen war ihm trotz dessen nicht aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er wirkte sogar noch zufriedener mit sich, als Draco von McGonagall eine Zusatzaufgabe aufgebrummt wurde. Er würde sich niemals wieder von Theodore Nott an dem Zauberstab herumführen lassen. Niemals wieder.

xxxxx

Als Ruby am Dienstagmorgen aufwachte, tat ihr der Nacken höllisch weh. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich merklich taub an. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an einen einzigen Traum erinnern, aber was sie wusste, war, dass ihr in jener Nacht ziemlich kalt gewesen war. Kälte war ihr ständiger Begleiter, wenn sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Verdammter, dummer Malfoy.

Sirius Black war tadellos ein mutiger Mann gewesen, der sich nicht den geringsten Knut um seine Sicherheit geschert hatte und sofort aufgebrochen war, um Harry und ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre -

Ruby schreckte vor Übelkeit hoch und richtete sich auf ihrem Bett auf. Schluss damit. Nicht an Sirius denken. Durchatmen. _Durchatmen_.

Sie wollte nicht in den Unterricht. Heute hatten sie das erste Mal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Snape und sie wusste, dass es nur mit mehr Aufregung enden konnte. Sie hätte damals Dumbledores Angebot vor den Sommerferien annehmen sollen. Ein ganzes Jahr Abstand von alldem wäre, wenn sie in diesem Augenblick darüber nachdachte, wirklich zufriedenstellend gewesen. Aber in diesem Falle hieße dies auch, dass sie keine Freunde um sich herum gehabt hätte.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich auf Rubys Bettrand.

Ruby brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu antworten. „Ich weiß nicht. Habe nicht viel Lust, mich mit Essen vollzustopfen."

Hermine nickte und sah sie ein Tick zu eindringlich an. Ruby wusste, dass etwas im Busch war.

„Harry hat mir erzählt, was Malfoy gesagt hatte", fing ihre Freundin an. „Willst du vielleicht darüber reden?"

_Reden_? Wurde doch immer überbewertet. Warum reden, wenn man sich mit Essen vollstopfen konnte? Aber gerade das hatte sie eben abgelehnt. Also dann lieber … im Bett liegen bleiben.

Ruby schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie würde mit Hermine darüber reden. Die Gespräche mit ihrer Freundin hatten schon immer eine befreiende Wirkung gehabt. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Hermine lächelte sie nur an, drückte ihre Hand und verließ das Bett. Die beiden legten kurz fest, dass sie sich vor den Unterrichtsräumen treffen würden. Als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, wurde Ruby doch noch von dem Bedürfnis gepackt, aufzustehen und sich ihr in die Arme fallen zu lassen, um sich ausgiebig bei ihr auszuheulen.

Aber selbst die Vorstellung war ihr grotesk genug.

Also ließ sie es sein und schloss ihre Augen.

Nur ganz kurz.

Jetzt eine Dusche …

Mist.

Jetzt zum _Unterricht_! Sie machte einen Hechtsprung und landete auf den Knien vor ihrem Bett.

Oh nein, oh nein! _Verdammter_ Merlin! Bitte nicht.

Wo war ihr Schulumhang? Ach, dort!

Wie konnte das passieren? Sie hatte doch nur kurz ihre Augen geschlossen. Ganz kurz nur, ehrlich!

Schnell einen Zopf machen.

Snape würde sie umbringen. Schneller, als dass sie verzweifelt und voller Tränen aufgelöst _Neeeiiiiin!_ schreien konnte. Diese Vorstellung in der Zeitlupe präsentiert natürlich – wie denn sonst? Ein langsamer Tod. _Warum machte sie sich selbst noch fertig_?

Ruby schluchzte auf. Nun verhielt sie sich auch noch wie Neville! Er hatte gestern wegen der bevorstehenden Snape-Stunde über Bauchschmerzen geklagt. Hand ins Phönix-Feuer, dass sie in diesem Moment Snape sehen würde, wenn ein Irrwicht in ihrem Kleiderschrank wäre.

Was, wenn sich wirklich ein Irrwicht in ihrem Schrank befand?

Ruby drehte sich um und spielte mit dem Gedanken, nachzusehen - _Nicht jetzt_!

So schnell sie auch nur konnte, rannte sie los. _Bitte, bitte_, hoffte sie, lass Snape etwas aufgehalten haben. Für vierzig Minuten. Nun musste sie selbst darüber lachen. Das war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Snape würde sich von niemandem aufhalten lassen, die Schüler drangsalieren zu können.

Als sie bei der Großen Treppe einige Stufen auf einmal überspringen wollte, überschätzte sie ihre Sprungweite. Schreiend stolperte über die verhängnisvolle Stufe und landete – wie denn auch anders – wie in Zeitlupe auf dem Steinboden. Sie sah den Aufprall langsam auf sich zukommen und sie wusste im Voraus, dass es wehtun würde ...

Langsam breitete sich Licht in ihrem Bewusstsein aus.

„Autsch ...", brachte Ruby mühsam heraus und packte sich am Kopf. Ihr Schädel pochte wie verrückt – sie konnte ihn spüren und hören. Kopfschmerzen.

Wo war sie? Benommen nahm sie die Umrisse des Treppengangs auf. Was war passiert? Sie war gerannt, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Ihre Kopfschmerzen machten es beinahe unmöglich, in ihre eigene Erinnerungswelt einzutauchen. Vielleicht sollte sie Snape fragen, ob er nicht mit Okklumen – SNAPE!

Mist! Wie lange lag sie denn schon hier auf dem Boden?! Hatte sie nicht genug geschlafen?! Ruby zuckte zusammen. Sich gedanklich selbst anzuschreien, war keine besonders gute Idee. Sie blieb vorsichtshalber auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?"

Langsam öffnete sie die Lider und sah neugierig auf. Ein ziemlich blasser, fast schon durchsichtiger Mann mit einem Federhut –

Oh, es war der Fastkopflose Nick.

Sie hatte sich wirklich den Kopf angeschlagen.

„'N Morgen", brummte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie die Worte richtig ausgesprochen hatte.

„Sieht nicht gut aus", sagte der Hausgeist von Gryffindor besorgt. „Darf ich Euch in den Krankenflügel begleiten, Miss Black?"

„Nein", stöhnte sie und brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um sich wenigstens vernünftig aufzurichten. Als es ihr gelungen war, aufzustehen, torkelte sie vorwärts. Mann, war ihr schwindelig. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie behauptet, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey intus gehabt zu haben – oder in ihrem Fall, zwei Pinchen. Sie riss wie eine Wahnsinnige ihre Augen auf, da sie sich dabei erhoffte, eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen. Fehlanzeige.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, seht Ihr nicht gut aus, Miss", sprach der Fastkopflose Nick auf sie ein, während er ihr schwebend folgte. „Wenn Ihr Zeit zur Erholung benötigt, hieße es die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts mit Sicherheit gut."

Hatte er überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung von _irgendetwas_? Es ging hier um _Snape_! Er war nicht irgendein beiläufiger Randcharakter innerhalb der Lehrerschaf. Er war _der_ Lehrer. Geister … Wenn es hierbei um den Blutigen Baron ginge, dann hätte er ganz andere Reden geschwungen. Snape war ganz bestimmt nicht ansatzweise mit dem Blutigen Baron zu vergleichen. Er war der Voldemort von Hogwarts.

„Muss los", murmelte Ruby und ging mutigen, jedoch gleichzeitig unsicheren Schrittes weiter. Na, es ging doch. Sie nahm sich vor, Snape einfach von ihrem kleinen Unfall zu erzählen, um die Sache ordnungsgemäß zu klären. Wenn er ihr nicht glaubte … Nun ja, auf Punkteabzüge konnte sie sich sowieso einstellen. Und eine dicke Tracht Prügel.

Ohne anzuklopfen, öffnete sie die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

Ein Fehler! Sofort kehrte sie um, schloss die Tür von außen und atmete panisch auf. Gleich nochmal. Diesmal klopfte sie an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Vielleicht würde es ihr Snape hoch anrechnen, dass sie sich gewillt zeigte, ihren unhöflichen Fehler zu korrigieren. Vielleicht würde er sie mit einer tieferen Oktave anschreien.

„Herein, Miss Black", kam es unbeeindruckt von innen und sie trat ein.

Die Schüler waren im ganzen Klassenraum in Pärchen verteilt, während Snape vor dem Lehrerpult stand und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt. Genau _so_ sah jeder strenge Lehrer in einer Horrorvorstellung aus.

„Möchten Sie nicht nochmal ein- und ausgehen, Miss Black?", fragte er höhnisch und einige Schüler lachten. „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Knurrende Stimmen, wohl von Gryffindors, waren zu hören.

„Haben Sie nichts zu sagen, Miss Black?"

Ruby bot ihm die übliche Leier an. Wenigstens schrie er sie nicht an. „'Schuldi-gen Sie die Versch-pätung … ich - ..." Watte. Nur Watte im Kopf. „Die Trepp'n."

Mann, sie hörte selbst, wie sie nuschelte und stammelte. Hoffentlich hatte er sie verstanden. Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick in seine Richtung. Während sie die Umgebung um sie herum lediglich in schattenhaften Umrissen wahrnahm, konnte sie merkwürdigerweise ihre Sicht auf Snape scharf fokussieren. Seine Arme entknoteten sich und baumelten zu seinen Seiten. Sein Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verriet blanke Fassungslosigkeit. Sie versuchte es nochmal.

„_Unfall_ an den Trepp'n ..." Sie fühlte sich so ohnmächtig. Was wäre, wenn sie in diesem Zustand für immer feststecken würde?

Die Stille im Klassenzimmer war beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Was _hatten_ sie alle? Sie schaute sich um. Viele schockierte Gesichter. Während Hermine ihres in den Händen vergrub, spielten Harry und Ron das „Wer-am-weitesten-die-Kinnlade-aufreißen-konnte-" Spiel. Ron gewann.

Was war hier los?

Oh, nein! Was wäre, wenn sie in bloßer Unterhose dastand? Der Albtraum eines jeden Mädchens. Vorsichtig griff sie nach dem Saum ihres Rockes. Danke, Gryffindor!

Was war es dann?

„Miss Black?" Snapes Stimme verwandelte sich in ein misstrauisches Zischen. Das Zischen könnte aber auch davon kommen, dass die derzeitige Geräuschkulisse von einem merkwürdigen Rauschen, dessen Herkunft sie nicht lokalisieren konnte, begleitet wurde. „Haben Sie getrunken?"

_Was_? Wovon redete er? War er bescheuert?

„Hää …?", war dies das einzig Intelligente, was ihr zu sagen einfiel. Ihre Gehirnmasse war höchstwahrscheinlich um die Hälfte geschrumpft. Jemand kicherte.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?", kam es bedrohlich ruhig von Snape. „Zu spät zu kommen, weil Sie der Meinung sind, dass diese Schule dem Privatvergnügen diene. Ich habe aber auch nichts Vernünftigeres von Ihnen erwartet."

Oh nein …

„Ihr Verhalten ist niveaulos und unverzeihlich, _Black_!" Warum betonte er ihren Nachnamen so, als wäre er schmutzige Wäsche? Der arme Sirius. „Sie stehen jetzt hier wie eine verwöhnte Göre da! Sind Sie sich auch dessen bewusst? Auf diese Weise repräsentieren Sie das Haus Gryffindor?"

„Sie gehen zu weit!", kam es wütend von Harry.

„Potter, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie es gewagt haben, sich einzumischen! Halten Sie sich bloß zurück, sonst erwartet Sie eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen!"

Was ging hier vor? Das war doch ein Traum, oder? Es erinnerte sie an ein Muggel-Theaterstück, in welches sie von Hermine eingeladen wurde. Ihr war schwindelig.

Was für ein Unglück.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Black", machte Snape heiter weiter. „Natürlich werden Professor McGonagall und der Schulleiter von Ihrem inakzeptablen Verhalten unterrichtet. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen." Er lächelte voller Vergnügen. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass diese Unterrichtsstunde für Sie gelaufen ist, dann irren Sie sich. Ich weiß nicht, wie andere Lehrer bei unreifem Verhalten handeln, aber ich bin für Bestrafung. Drei Wochen Nachsitzen und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

_O_-ha!

Einige Schüler keuchten auf, während sich Ruby am Kopf packte. „Nein -"

Sie musste das klarstellen. Sie _musste_. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war zu langsam.

„Longbottom ist Ihr heutiger Partner, Black", fuhr Snape unbeirrt fort. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich dank Ihres Zustandes, Black, vom Leistungsniveau ebenbürtig sind. Longbottom, heute ist Ihr Glückstag."

Ruby überhörte die Umstehenden, die lachten. Wie gemein. Armer Neville. Und sie erst. Sie war zwar etwas benommen, aber Snape stellte sie regelrecht wie eine Squip dar. Sie nahm sich vor, die Sachlage nach dem Unterricht aufzuklären. In diesem Augenblick konnte sie nur mit Mühe gegen die ansteigende Übelkeit ankämpfen.

„Lassen Sie sich von Longbottom erklären, was wir heute üben, Black, und jetzt bewegen Sie sich endlich nach vorne!", herrschte er sie an und sie gehorchte augenblicklich. Sie versuchte es zumindest. Der Weg kam ihr vor, als wäre sie unter Wasser getaucht. „Torkeln Sie ruhig weiter, Black. Longbottom hat Zeit. Und Sie alle sehen zu, dass Sie weiter machen. NA LOS!"

So viele Emotionen hatte Ruby bei Snape noch nie erlebt. Wenn ihre Lage nicht so beschissen wäre, dann hätte sie sogar gelacht.

„Wir müssen ungesagte Zauber üben, Ruby!", quickte Neville aufgeregt, als sie bei ihm angekommen war.

„Neville -"

Er richtete mit zittrigen Händen den Zauberstab auf sie.

Und dann … kam gar nichts.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sich blamierte und Neville sie verhexte, aber er starrte sie nur mit einem hochroten Kopf an. Hatte er Angst, oder was? Ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und sie musste sich unwillkürlich am Hinterkopf packen, weil es dort heftig zu pochen anfing. Sie fühlte etwas Feuchtes und sie schaute sich ihre Hand genauer an. _Blut_? Mist, sie blutete.

„Ruby?" Neville kam auf sie zu und schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe nichts gemacht! ICH WAR DAS NICHT!", schrie er panisch. „Sie ist verletzt!"

„Blut?" Dann wurde ihr endgültig schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

xxxxx  
_„Bist du jetzt traurig, dass ich die Geschichte über den Auserwählten und seiner auserwählten Schlampe erzählt habe?", fragte er grinsend, was Ruby zu ignorieren versuchte, obwohl sie am liebsten ganz laut in die Klasse _Malfoy ärgert_ rufen wollte. „Dein Papi wäre bestimmt ganz stolz auf dich gewesen, dass du es mit Potter treibst. Das haben eure Väter schon vor eurer Geburt arrangiert, oder? Wette, dass Black euch beim Vögeln aufgenommen hat. Macht sich doch ganz nett im Familienalbum."_

_Ruby brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande. Wie armselig dieser Junge doch war. Ungeniert legte sie ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und er zuckte bereits bei dieser Berührung wie ein verschreckter Minimuff zusammen._


	4. Durch das Augenglas der Liebe

Die nächsten Tage in Hogwarts waren für Ruby nicht gerade mit einer Bertie Botts Bohne im Schokoladengeschmack zu vergleichen. Wohl eher in der Geschmacksrichtung _Kotze_. Dabei waren ihre Erwartungen nicht allzu hoch gesteckt gewesen. Aber dieses Jahr erreichte ihre Pechsträhne eine persönliche Höchstleistung in Sachen alltäglicher Schulwahnsinn. Und das Schuljahr schrieb gerade mal den neunten Tag. Sie konnte die Weihnachtsferien kaum noch erwarten.

Glücklicherweise hatte Madam Pomfrey bestätigen können, dass sie an jenem verhängnisvollen Dienstag _nicht_ getrunken hatte. So ein Schwachsinn aber auch! Nachdem sie entlassen worden war, war sie sofort zu Professor McGonagall aufgebrochen und hatte gepetzt. Ruby hatte jedes beleidigende Wort, das aus dem dreckigen Munde des Schleimbeutels gekommen war, wiedergegeben. Selbstverständlich hatte McGonagall dafür gesorgt, dass die Gryffindors die unnötig entzogenen Hauspunkte (auch für ihre selbstverschuldete Verspätung) zurückerlangen konnten. Das Nachsitzen wurde ebenfalls gestrichen.

Nimm _das_, Schniefelus!

McGonagall hatte Snape zusätzlich dazu die Ohren langgezogen, wie unprofessionell er sich verhalten hätte, und ihm befohlen, sich bei Ruby zu entschuldigen. Was er auch widerwillig getan hatte. Dass er dazu _gezwungen_ wurde, freute Ruby am meisten. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass sie aufgrund ihres Krankenflügelaufenthalts die erste Schulstunde mit Slughorn verpasst hatte. Erfreulicherweise hatte sie den neuen Lehrer bereits im Hogwartsexpress erfolgreich abwürgen können. Und wie glücklich sie sich auch wegen des Ausfalls der ersten Schulstunde schätzen konnte! Harry hatte ihr nämlich erzählt, dass er einige Schüler auf unangenehme Weise ausgefragt und diese mit ihren Eltern, die er kannte, verglichen hatte. Genau _das_ hätte Ruby noch gefehlt, wenn er angefangen hätte, von ihren Eltern zu sprechen. Ihre Mum war eine komplette Null in Zaubertränke gewesen, wie ihr Snape immer wieder deutlich gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie Slughorn in dieser Stunde gefragt: „Folgen Sie eher den Fußstapfen einer Sawyer oder einem Black?"

Und ganz ehrlich: Sie selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Mutter so schlecht wie sie gewesen war, da wirklich alle sagten, dass Freya Sawyer eine talentierte Hexe gewesen war. Dass Slughorn allerdings über Sirius gesprochen hätte, bezweifelte sie aufgrund der gegenwärtigen Situation ganz schön stark.

Jedenfalls schien alles perfekt abgelaufen zu sein, nachdem klargestellt worden war, dass sie in der ersten Stunde von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nüchtern gewesen war. Dies nennt sich das perfekte Ausgangsszenario. Aus diesem Grund hätte man doch meinen können, dass ihr Ruf vollkommen wiederhergestellt worden war.

Aber _nein_! Warum denn?

Der triste Schulalltag war doch viel lustiger, wenn sich die Schülerschaft Ruby Black als die betrunkene Schlampe Potters, die nach dem Tod ihres Vaters anscheinend zu abdriften begann, in Erinnerung behielt. Schnee von gestern, dass Voldemort immer mehr an Macht gewann. Was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass Ruby von Neville Longbottom, bei dem die Schüler felsenfest behaupteten, ihn noch nie beim Schuhezubinden gesehen zu haben - wobei daraus ein witziges Mysterium entstanden ist -, mit einem Erinnermich K.O. geschlagen wurde und daraufhin in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war. Das war die Kammer des Schreckens auf Erden!

Und die Slytherins bestärkten die Gerüchteküche. Nicht nur das! Auch Snape hatte in der nächsten Stunde die nette Anekdote, die ja wirklich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, zum Besten gegeben. Das Problem war, dass allen klar war, dass diese Geschichte nicht stimmte. Sie zerrissen sich trotzdem das Maul über sie. Und die ungesagten Zauber konnte sie auch nicht. Und wenn sie schon dabei war, rumzumotzen, hatte ihr Harry bislang nicht das geringste Anzeichen gegeben, dass er sie liebte. Ein klärendes Gespräch war offenbar auch nicht in Planung.

Konnte das Leben nicht nicht-wunderbarer werden? Nein?

Aber klar doch! Wenn schon tief im Doxymist stecken, dann doch richtig! Warum sollte irgendjemand Ruby Black Erbarmen bewilligen? Am liebsten würde sie sich in eine duftend-warme Ecke verkriechen und erst dann weitermachen, wenn ihr Harry mit einem Verlobungsring die Hand zum Aufstehen reichen würde.

Davon war sie jedoch weit entfernt – und von Harry erst recht. Während ihre Freunde in Zaubertränke den Tisch mit Ernie MacMillan teilten, da diesem in der ersten Schulstunde aufgrund ihres Fehlens der freie Platz zugewiesen wurde, hatte sie die großartige Ehre, _ihre_erste Zaubertrankstunde mit den Slytherins zu verbringen. Zu ihrer Linken saß Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich, der es im Übrigen nicht lassen konnte, ihr unaufhörlich unverschämte Sprüche ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Und wer fragte sie in diesem Augenblick nach ihren Braukünsten aus?

_Richtig_! - Professor Slughorn!

„Sie sind offenbar genauso bescheiden, wie der junge Mr. Potter, oder Miss Black?", redete er sich begeistert den Mund fusselig.

„Ähm, ja. Kann schon sein?" _Das hatte sie nicht so gemeint!_

„Na, sehen Sie!", freute sich der neue Lehrer. „Ihre Mutter war eine solch talentierte Hexe gewesen. Und wenn ich das sage, meine ich das auch so!" Er wirkte regelrecht vergnügt. „Leider besaß sie nicht gerade … die voraussetzende _Geduld_, um sich an der Kunst des Brauens erfreuen zu können. Ihr Vater dagegen – Er war ein wenig kreativer gewesen. Was er sich nicht alles hatte einfallen lassen, um die ein oder andere Schwierigkeit zu umgehen." Er schüttelte mit einem rührseligen Blick den Kopf, als hätte jemand einen sehr cleveren Witz über einen kniffligen Stinktrank gemacht. „Das hatte ihm manchmal viele Punkte eingebracht." Das war nicht sein Ernst, oder? Er sprach _wirklich_ über Sirius. „Ich könnte das Schicksal immer wieder dafür ärgern, dass ein Black nicht in meinem Haus gelandet ist!"

„Ach, ja? Wie bitter!", sagte sie gespielt entrüstet, wobei Malfoy neben ihr verächtlich schnaubte.

„Aber Sie scheinen sich als Klassenkameraden untereinander dulden zu können, richtig?", stellte Slughorn erstaunt fest und deutete mit seinem dicken Finger auf die gefährliche Slytherin-Gryffindor-Tischreihe. „Zu Zeiten Ihrer Eltern fiel es den Häusern deutlich schwerer, sich zu vertragen. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich Ihnen mit dieser provisorischen Sitzordnung keinen Kummer bereitet habe."

„Ach, Quatsch!", winkte Ruby lächelnd ab und lachte zuckersüß, obwohl sie sich mit allen Kräften dagegen sträubte, danach zu fragen, welchen genauen Zeitraum er mit dem provisorischen Durcheinander, welches gegen die Naturgewalt sprach, verband. „Wir verstehen uns hier prächtig. Was, Draco?"

„Klar", knurrte Malfoy bitterlich und Ruby war sich sicher, dass er sich vorstellte, wie er sie langsam und gnadenlos sterben ließ.

Slughorn schien nicht gerade der Hellste zu sein. Es war ja nicht so, als ob niemand _wüsste_, dass sich die beiden abgrundtief verachteten. Ruby war sich sicher, dass dies _gespürt_ werden konnte.

Und überhaupt … Hatte Slughorn während seines radikalen Asyls keine Zeitung gelesen? Ruby hatte schließlich das Foto im _Tagespropheten_, auf dem sie gut sichtbar im Hintergrund zu sehen war, während der verehrte Lucius Malfoy verhaftet wurde, einrahmen lassen. Nun, gut. _Hermine_hatte es mit einem _äußerst_ urteilenden Blick eingerahmt. Aber das tat hier nun nichts zur Sache.

„Natürlich ist es eine große Tragödie, die Ihrem Vater widerfahren ist. Ein schrecklicher Verlust. Ein großartiger Zauberer", fuhr Slughorn fort. _Jemand musste ihm den Mund stopfen_. „Sie können mir glauben, wie leid es mir tut", sagte er traurig und Ruby glaubte es ihm, aber sie fühlte sich nicht besser. „Geht es Ihnen auch wirklich gut?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Nein, oder? Wie taktlos war er denn?

„Wunderbar!", flötete sie gespielt fröhlich, nur damit er sie in Ruhe ließ. „Alles im Kopf – wieder … gut." Sie stockte kurz, als ihr auffiel, dass sie dabei gewesen war, ihren Pergamentbogen in kleine Papierteile zu zerreißen. Was für eine Sauerei.

„Black leidet selbstverständlich unter dem Verlust ihres Vaters", roch Malfoy eine Gelegenheit, um in dieser Misere eine Nebenrolle zu ergattern, während sich auf seinem Gesicht ein gespielt mitleidiges Gesicht abzeichnete. „Sie kann nicht schlafen. Sie weint und schreit", zählte er mit einer ausdruckslosen Stimme auf. „Aber glücklicherweise steht sie in Harry Potters Gunst, von dem sie als Freundin auserwählt wurde. Er ist ihr natürlich eine ganz große Hilfe."

_Mistkerl_. Er war ein Mistkerl. Zweifellos.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen ganz heiß wurden, obwohl es nichts gab, wofür sie sich schämen müsste.

Slughorns Augen leuchteten auf. Er war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. „Welch ein _Zufall_! _Sie beide_ … sind ein _Paar_?"

Ruby öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber Malfoy fühlte sich genötigt, weiter aufzumischen. „Ja, welch ein Zufall. Eine _Riesen_überraschung."

Mit dieser Information fühlte sich Slughorn für das Beschreiten seiner Lehrerstelle genug gedopt. Tatsächlich entfernte er sich nach einem kurzen Augenblick von ihrem Tisch, zwinkerte Harry jedoch beim Vorbeigehen zu, der Ruby fragend ansah. War sie froh, dass er von alldem nichts mitbekommen hatte. Guter Laune fuhr auch Slughorn mit seinem Unterricht fort und Ruby versuchte wirklich, ihm zuzuhören.

„Bist du jetzt traurig, dass _ich_ die Geschichte über den Auserwählten und seiner auserwählten Schlampe erzählt habe?", fragte er grinsend, was Ruby zu ignorieren versuchte, obwohl sie am liebsten ganz laut in die Klasse _Malfoy ärgert_ rufen wollte. „Dein Papi wäre bestimmt stolz auf dich gewesen, dass du es mit Potter treibst. Das haben eure Väter schon vor eurer Geburt arrangiert, oder? Wette, dass Black euch beim Vögeln aufgenommen hat. Macht sich doch ganz nett im Familienalbum."

Ruby brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande. Wie armselig dieser Junge doch war. Ungeniert legte sie ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und er zuckte bereits bei dieser Berührung wie ein verschreckter Minimuff zusammen.

„Waaa-", brachte er nur überrascht von sich. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich daraufhin schmerzvoll. Sie hatte ihn so fest, wie sie nur konnte, gekniffen. Malfoy packte sie daraufhin nicht gerade sanft am Handgelenk, um sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Als er sah, dass sie grinste, wurde er noch wütender.

„Pack mich nie wieder an, verstanden?", zischte er ihr zu und sah sie hasserfüllt an. „Du widerst mich an."

„Dann lass meine Hand los. Man könnte meinen, dass du meine Beziehung zu Harry sabotieren willst."

Kopfschüttelnd gehorchte er und knurrte einmal auf.

Na also, das ging doch klar. Nun hatte sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie sie Malfoy am besten besänftigen konnte. Sie musste ihm einfach ab und an Schmerzen zufügen. Er stand gar nicht drauf und sie fand es auf eine ungewöhnlich befreiende Art befriedigend. Nun machte es ihr sogar Spaß, neben Malfoy zu sitzen. Und ihre schlechte Woche war beinahe vergessen, wenn sie dabei bedachte, dass sie ihren Ärger an Malfoy auslassen konnte. Oh, wie sie sich freute. Und Malfoy _nicht_.

xxxxxx

„Sie ist die _Erste_, die ich zerstören werde. Ich schwör's", entfuhr es Draco wütend.

Er war heilfroh gewesen, als er den Klassenraum verlassen und somit Black hinter sich lassen konnte. Eiligen Schrittes verließ er den Korridor und steuerte die Richtung der Bibliothek an. Wie konnte es Black wagen, ihn anzufassen? Wenn sie spielen wollte – nur zu. Seine Wut stieg ins Unermessliche. Er würde ihr Leben zur Hölle machen, sodass sie sich wünschte, ihr Blutsverräter vom Vater wäre fünfmal gestorben.

„Schlimmer als du es jetzt schon bist, kannst du nicht werden. Oder wie willst du denn sonst Dumbledores Schoßhündchen fertig machen?", fragte Blaise lachend, während er ihm hinterhereilte. Im Gegensatz zum ihm hatte Theo schon längst aufgegeben, Draco nach dem Unterricht zu folgen.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich selbst ihre lächerlichen Freunde von ihr abwenden. Und wenn ich mit dem Dreckstück fertig bin, wird nicht einmal ihr geliebter Potter sie mit dem Arsch anglotzen!"

„Klasse. Eine Frage?", entgegnete Blaise weniger enthusiastisch. „Bevor du dich mit Black beschäftigst, kannst du dich zuerst um das Weasley-Mädchen kümmern?"

„Was?" Draco blieb verwirrt stehen.

„Sie hat mich abblitzen zu lassen und ich habe ihr geschworen, dass es ihr leid tun wird", erklärte Blaise. „Jedes Mal wenn ich mich an jemandem rächen will, läuft alles schief und ich fliege fast von der Schule. Ich glaube langsam, dass meine Mutter mit Dumbledore schläft, damit ich hier bleibe."

Draco öffnete den Mund, schüttelte jedoch zunächst mit dem Kopf, um sich zu sammeln. Zu viele Informationen auf einmal.

„Du bist dem Blutsverräter-Mädchen hinterhergerannt?", fuhr er seinen Freund an. „Gibt es in Slytherin nicht genug Reinblüter?"

„Ach, komm. Das sind doch sowieso alles Pseudo-Reinblüter, blicken wir den Tatsachen ins Auge."

„Wie bitte?" Draco glaubte zunächst, dass er sich verhört hatte.

„Du musst zugeben, dass die reinblütigen Mädchen, mit denen wir etwas zu tun haben, nicht gerade – _gutaussehend_ sind. Außer Pansy, natürlich", fügte er der Fairness halber hinzu. „Eigentlich sind die hübschen Mädchen in anderen Häusern."

„Und das ist dir wichtiger als ein Blutstatus des Mädchens?", fauchte ihn Draco an.

„Also, ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Millicents Brüste zu sehen. Auch wenn ich das ganz lustig finde, wie sie die Hufflepuff-Erstklässler vermöbelt", lachte er.

Verstand er denn gar nichts? So war es aber nun mal und wenn das Mädchen einem nicht gefiel – dann sollte man sich eben besser umhören! Die Blutstatus-Ehre war das erste, wonach man sich zu richten hatte. Auch wenn inzwischen viele der Meinung waren, dass es nicht mehr von Bestand war. Wie wohl Blaise Zabini. Draco war sich sicher, dass ihm dieser Junge Probleme bereiten würde.

Er würde es ihnen allen zeigen. Er würde ihnen zeigen, was er tun konnte. Zu was er fähig war. Nicht nur Dumbledore würde überrascht sein, nein. Das Black-Mädchen würde ihn auch wimmernd um Gnade anflehen.

Draco war sich sicher, dass er dem gewachsen war. Er konnte das.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Ich hatte vor, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Was du vorhast, weiß ich nicht", kam es trocken von Draco und er schritt weiter.

„Warum die Bibliothek?", wollte Blaise wissen, folgte ihm jedoch nicht.

„Extraarbeit in Verwandlung!", log er.

„Aber das hat doch noch Zeit!"

xxxxxx

Ruby saß abends gemütlich am Kaminfeuer und lackierte sich ihre Nägel, während sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors langsam leerte. Sie war nach dieser Muggelerfindung süchtig. Seit sie davon das erste Mal probiert hatte, schenkte ihr Hermine zu jedem Anlass Nagellack. Und sie freute sich wie ein Kind darüber. Sie bereute es, Muggelkunde nicht belegt zu haben. Damals hatte sie die selben Fächer wie Harry und Ron gewählt und war oftmals neidisch, wenn ihr Hermine von Alten Runen erzählte.

Jemand stolperte durch das Porträtloch und sie blickte auf. Es war Ron, der seinen Besen umklammert hielt.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du steckst", sagte sie überrascht. „Harry ist in der Küche und holt uns ein paar Süßigkeiten. Warum warst du trainieren?"

„Ich war nicht trainieren", gab er mürrisch von sich zurück und setzte sich neben sie. „Nur ein paar Runden fliegen."

„Harry wird dich schon in die Mannschaft aufnehmen. Glaub es mir", ignorierte sie seine lahme Ausrede und pustete ihre Nägel trocken.

„Ich will nicht aufgenommen werden, nur weil ich der beste Freund des Mannschafts kapitäns bin. Wie soll denn Harry dann dastehen?" Er klang äußerst defensiv und sein Gesagtes wirkte wie auswendig gelernt. Offenbar hatte er sich die ganze Zeit über ausführlich Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Harry wird dich nicht in die Mannschaft aufnehmen, weil du sein bester Freund bist, sondern deiner Qualitäten als Hüter wegen. Das weiß nicht nur ich."

„Das ist nett, dass du das sagst, Ruby", erwiderte Ron angespannt. „Aber du weißt auch, dass ich nicht gerade zuverlässig bin, wenn es um meine Leistungen geht."

„Du hast Recht", seufzte sie. „Warum Selbstvertrauen haben, wenn man sich auch direkt mit einem Avada fertig machen kann."

Ron war ein solcher Schwachkopf. Diese ständigen Selbstzweifel waren nicht gerade ein Balsam für die Seele. Das wusste er selbst, aber er konnte es dennoch nicht lassen.

„McLaggen will auch zum Auswahlspiel kommen", sagte er nervös. „Er soll ziemlich gut sein. Sagen zumindest die anderen."

_McLaggen_? Hmm...

„Wie kommt es, dass ich noch nichts davon gehört habe?"

Ron warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Eine gewisse Skepsis war auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Was ...? Aaah! _McLaggen_, klar. Es war der Typ gewesen, mit dem sie ausgegangen war, um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie vergaß auch immer wieder den Namen.

„Ähm – ich meine, du weißt schon", stotterte sie. „In Bezug auf _Qudditch_. Bisher hat er sich doch auch nicht dafür interessiert, in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden, oder?"

„Das lag daran, dass Wood eine perfekte Besetzung war."

Der gute, alte Wood … für diesen Kerl hatte sie auch mal eine Weile geschwärmt.

„Letztes Jahr als ich ausgewählt wurde, war er im Krankenflügel und konnte nicht zum Auswahlspiel kommen", erklärte Ron zerknirscht. „Wahrscheinlich hätte Angelina ihn genommen."

„Ach, Plumpudding!", winkte sie ab und verharrte bei ihrer Bewegung, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte. Oh, nein. Oh, Merlin. Ron errötete. „Ich meinte -"

„Bleib doch locker. Solange kein Quaffel in der Nähe ist, stört mich gar nichts."

Ruby sah ihn aufmunternd an und spielte mit dem Gedanken, etwas Wichtiges in Bezug auf Quidditch loszuwerden. Vielleicht sollte sie es Ron zuerst sagen, um die ersten Reaktionen darauf erfassen zu können.

„Ich werde an dem Auswahlspiel nicht teilnehmen. Ich steige aus", platzte es einfach aus ihr heraus.

„_Was_?" Ron schaute sie an, als hätte sie soeben eröffnet, sie wolle Grawp heiraten. Ein wirklich interessanter Blick. Schnappschussreif.

„Ich -"

„Was redest du da?", fragte Ron entsetzt. „Ist mit deinem Schädel wieder alles in Ordnung?" Er griff nach ihrem Kopf und verwuschelte ihr Haar, um eine bessere Sicht auf ihre Kopfhaut zu ergattern.

„Ron, lass das!"

„Das kannst du nicht ernst nehmen! Du bist eine gute Jägerin!", erwiderte er, als er von ihr abließ.

„Kann schon sein", sagte Ruby langsam, was merkwürdigerweise kein Argument für sie war.

„Du brauchst diese Abwechslung!", rief er verwirrt aus. „Außerdem lässt dich Harry nicht aufhören. Er lässt dich einfach nicht."

„Harry hat da nichts zu entscheiden", kam es müde von ihr.

„Doch, das hat er. Wir alle wollen das Beste für dich und Harry – na ja." Er grinste. „Er weiß bestimmt, wie er dich überreden kann."

Unwillkürlich musste sie selbst grinsen.

Hermine kam glücklicherweise in den Gemeinschaftsraum angerauscht, bevor sich das Gespräch in kuriose Details verfangen hätte. Schweigend setzte sie sich auf dem Boden und lehnte sich am Sofa an. Wie immer hatte sie ein Buch dabei und schlug es stirnrunzelnd zum Lesen auf. Ruby erwischte Ron, wie er Hermine dabei zusah. Als ihm offenbar selbst bewusst wurde, was er tat, zuckte er zusammen und blickte verwirrt ins Feuer.

Nette Entwicklung, wie Ruby fand.

Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht auf dieses Ron-Hermine-Mysterium konzentrieren, wenn es offensichtliche Anzeichen dafür gab, dass Harry mit Ron über sie gesprochen haben könnte. Das war doch ein Zeichen gewesen, oder? Ein positives Zeichen sogar, wenn Ron der Meinung war, dass Harry nicht zulassen würde, dass -

„Drecksack!"

Harry kletterte über das Porträtloch und schien ziemlich verärgert zu sein. Knurrend legte er seine Ausbeute, die ihm die Hauselfen vorbereitet hatten, auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel zu Rubys Linken.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Snape patrouilliert mal wieder vor dem Gryffindorturm", kam es genervt von Harry. „Er soll mal runter gehen zu den Slytherins. Immer muss er bei uns seine Runden machen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich gehört hat, als ich an ihm vorbeigegangen bin."

Ron zuckte bloß mit der Schulter und machte sich augenblicklich über die Leckereien her. Als er die Sirupbonbons gefunden hatte, stopfte er sich damit den Mund voll und lehnte sich wieder auf seinem Sitz zurück. Hermine warf der Tragetasche einen missbilligenden Blick zu und machte keine Anstalten, sich auf einen Treuebruch gegenüber .R einzulassen.

Harry dagegen wirkte wegen Snape sichtlich angespannt und grübelte zunächst vor sich hin.

„Du, Ruby -", kam es von Ron, während er schmatzte. „Hat Slughorn heute gesagt, wann du dich von Malfoy wegsetzen kannst?"

„Nein", antwortete sie düster. „Ich glaube, dass er denkt, dass wir uns alle sehr gut verstehen. Anders kann ich es mir einfach nicht erklären. Ich meine – _Hallo_? Sein Vater sitzt wegen des Ordens in Askaban fest. Und wir waren dabei. Er kann doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass das kein Streitpunkt zwischen uns sein könnte. Selbst ich kann verstehen, dass Malfoy mich zerfleischt sehen will."

„Das sehe ich ein wenig anders", hielt Hermine dagegen. „Malfoy hasst uns, weil er wegen des Blutstatus' blind vor Hass ist. Das kann sich natürlich wegen der Verhaftung seines Vaters verstärkt haben. Jeder tolerante und weitsichtige Mensch aber hätte Lucius Malfoys Absichten in diesem Kampf abgelehnt. Selbst sein eigenes Kind. Aber Draco Malfoy gehört bekanntlich nicht zu dieser Sorte von Menschen."

„Sicher", gab ihr Ruby sofort Recht. „Aber ich gehe nicht von einem anderen Draco Malfoy aus, der er nun mal ist."

„Haben dich die Slytherins wirklich in Ruhe gelassen?", wollte Ron wissen und sah sie zweifelnd an.

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ja, klar. Warum fragst du mich das nochmal? Slughorn war doch die ganze Zeit bei uns, um mich auszufragen." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Er will, dass ich bei seinem nächsten Essen unbedingt dabei bin."

„Ja, und beim nächsten Mal in Zaubertränke wird er nicht mehr bei dir am Tisch stehen", ließ er nicht locker und ignorierte ihren schwachen Versuch, das Thema der Sitzordnung zu wechseln. „Als ob die Pfeifen nicht irgendetwas aushecken. Beim nächsten Mal werden die deinen Kessel in Luft jagen, oder so."

Ruby rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir werden uns immer abwechseln", beschloss er trotzig. „Sogar Ernie Macmillan hat gesagt, dass er das nicht in Ordnung findet, dass ausgerechnet du zu den Slytherins gehen musst. Nächste Woche gehe ich hin."

„Und in der darauffolgenden Woche setze _ich_ mich um", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

„Nein!", kam von von Ron und Ruby wie im Chor. Ihre Freunde waren mehr als nervig. „_Niemand_ tauscht mit mir die Plätze", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Warum darf ich nicht neben Malfoy sitzen?", fragte Hermine entrüstet, wobei sie lediglich von Ron eine Antwort zu erwarten schien. „Traust du mir etwa nicht zu, dass ich mit ihm fertig werden könnte? Denkst du, dass ich mir seine Worte zu Herzen nehme?"

„Nein", entgegnete Ron vollkommen verunsichert. „Aber -"

„Leute, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten", brach Harry ihr Gespräch plötzlich ab.

Er wirkte ziemlich ernst. Verdammt ernst. Langsam lehnte er sich vor und zögerte. Neugierig richtete sich Hermine stirnrunzelnd auf und machte einen beunruhigenden Eindruck.

Was in Merlins Namen ging nun vor?

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen suchte Harry Rubys Blick, wobei er sie dabei vielsagend ansah und auf etwas zu warten schien.

O-_kay_? Was wollte er von _ihr_? Hatte dieser Stimmungswechsel etwas mit ihr zu tun? Haben ihre Freunde _mal wieder_ hinter ihrem Rücken über sie gesprochen? In letzter Zeit war ihr das mehr als deutlich aufgefallen.

Plötzlich setzte ihr Herz kurz aus.

Oh, Merlin. Er würde ihren Freunden erzählen, dass er sie liebte und dass er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte! Er wartete wohl, bis sie einwilligte! Hilfe!

Sie lächelte ihn langsam an und nickte ihm zuvorkommend zu.

„Die Sache ist die -"

Das würde der schönste Moment ihres Lebens sein. Besser als das Gefühl des Betrunkenseins oder Sex oder der erste geröstete Toast mit Butter nach einer Diät. Ihre erste Liebeserklärung!

„Harry, nicht schon wieder", sagte Ron und seufzte.

Waa -? Ach, wahrscheinlich eine öde Einleitung. Sie hätte wegen ihrer Tagträumereien beinahe alles verpasst. Nun musste sie zuhören!

„Harry wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

Ach, so war das? Er hatte also _doch_ mit den beiden darüber gesprochen. Nur nicht mit ihr?

„Aber mir ist etwas Wichtiges klar geworden!", klang Harry immer dringlicher.

Ruby spitzte ihre Ohren. Um sie herum wurde es still. Oh, nein! Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter! Nicht – _jetzt_. Sie wollte doch überrascht aussehen.

Ach, egal.

„Es spricht einfach alles dafür, dass Malfoy ein Todesser geworden ist. Ich glaube _wirklich_, dass er den Platz seines Vaters eingenommen hat."

_Was_? Mal abgesehen davon, dass das ein völliger Stuss war, Harry mit dem Draco-Mistkerl-Malfoy-Thema nervte und langsam beunruhigende Anzeichen der Besessenheit aufwies: Was zur Hölle hatte dies mit ihnen beiden zu tun? Während ihm Hermine so schonend wie nur möglich beibringen wollte, dass er vollkommen übergeschnappt war, Harry jedoch auf seiner paranoiden Meinung beharrte, erschlich sich in Ruby eine schmerzhafte Feststellung.

Er hatte sie gar nicht gemeint.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb.

Er wollte ihr keine Liebeserklärung machen.

Sie war eine blöde Kuh. Total von der Rolle.

Langsam wurde die Diskussion zwischen Harry und Hermine hitziger. Es war inzwischen von dem Buch des Halbprinzen die Rede, aber Ruby fühlte sich zu benommen, um dem Streit zu folgen.

Dann war es eben nicht passiert. Das war nicht allzu tragisch.

Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.

Ach, Schluss damit!

Sie wusste ja selbst, dass es kein zweites Mal geben würde. Harry würde ihr keine Liebeserklärung machen. Er liebte sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht.

Und wenn doch?

Und was war mit Chang gewesen? Man konnte nicht gleichzeitig in zwei Menschen verliebt sein. Das war nicht möglich.

Und wenn es ihm diesmal eingeleuchtet hätte? Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass das mit Chang ein Fehler gewesen war. Ein Fehler inwiefern? In Bezug auf Ruby?

Er liebte sie nicht.

Immer wieder schienen die Worte deutlicher zu werden und es traf sie jedes Mal wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Er liebte sie nicht.

Mit zitternden Händen stand sie auf. „Ich mache mich fertig zum Schlafen", entgegnete sie bloß und ohne auf die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu achten, verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ruby hat auch schon genug davon, Harry", hörte sie hinter sich Hermine anklagend sagen.

Sie blinzelte, atmete jedoch tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

Es war erschreckend, wie der Körper die Kontrolle an sich reißen konnte. Fast schon selbstsicher beschritt sie die Treppen, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten. Ihre Beine machten einfach wütend ihre Arbeit.

Im Schlafsaal kicherten Lavender und Parvati. Ruby begrüßte ihre Klassenkameradinnen, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und verschwand im Badezimmer. Ihr Spiegelbild kam ihr mehr als fremd vor. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Wie sehr sie ihr Leben derzeitig hasste. Wie sehr. Aber sie wollte nicht weinen. Wütend fing sie an, ihr glattes, dunkles Haar zu bürsten, um es für die Nacht zu einem Zopf zu flechten. Kurz verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht, aber sie fing sich wieder. Ihre olivfarbene Haut wirkte an diesem Tag farblos und fade. Sie cremte sich diese ein und sah sich eine längere Zeit im Spiegel an.

Alles war in Ordnung.

Ruby atmete tief ein und setzte sich auf dem Boden. Das war es. Mehr brachte sie nicht zustande. Sie beschloss zu warten, bis sie wieder zu Kräften kam.

* * *

xxxxxx

_„Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass er sich neuerdings in der Bibliothek aufhält?", kam es anklagend von Ruby._

_„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so interessant sei", lachte Hermine._

_„Ja, natürlich? Was macht er hier?", forderte sie zu wissen._

_„Warum interessiert dich das?" Ihre Freundin sah sie überrascht an._

Weil er sadistische Mordpläne gegen sie hegte?


	5. Trügerische Erwartungen

Nun, gut. Die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts waren nicht gerade berauschend gewesen. Rubys Erkenntnis, dass Harry sie nicht liebte, war ganz klar ein Attentat gegen ihr Selbstwertgefühl gewesen. Dies war gerade auf einer Skala von Eins bis Zehn – die Zehn wäre in diesem Fall ein Epoche machendes Gefühl des Narzissmus' – auf minus Achtzehn, also das Gefühl, man sei ein weiblicher Mundungus Fletcher. Das war nicht einfach so dahergesagt, weil sie wirklich auf diese Weise empfand. Wenn sich ein Mädchen fett und hässlich fühlte, gab es im näheren Umkreis keine Hilfe und Rettung. Und wenn es dazu ihre Tage hatte, dann herrschte höchste Gefahr für alle Beteiligten.

„Warum isst du nichts?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, nachdem Ruby ihr drittes Toastbrot mit Erdnusscreme bestrichen hatte und es schließlich Ron auf den Teller legte.

„Keine Lust", war ihre knappe Antwort.

„Du hast schon wirklich sehr viel abgenommen."

„Nein!"

Sie war doch nicht krank. Wenn sie sich gesättigt fühlte, hatte sie das Recht darauf, das Essen abzulehnen. Schließlich war es _ihr_ Körper. Eben. Überhaupt konnte Hermine froh sein, dass Ruby zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht war. Das Frühstück war nicht wirklich ihre Lieblingsmahlzeit des Tages.

Hermine war über Rubys trotzige Antwort höchst erstaunt.

„Was habe ich da gehört?", hörte sie Harry hinter ihrem Rücken, der sich mit Ron zu ihnen gesellte. Das ging ja ganz schnell. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Harry in den nächsten fünf Jahren nicht wiederzusehen. „Du willst mit Quidditch aufhören?"

Ruby schnaubte. Ron war eine doofe Petze.

„Ja, will ich. Ich will kein Quidditch spielen. Ich will meine Ruhe haben. Quidditch ist gefährlich und mein Körper war schon genug Gefahren ausgesetzt. Ich will freie Wochenenden haben. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Ich habe noch nie rechtzeitig meine Hausaufgaben machen können und dann bin ich wieder im Stress. Letztes Jahr bin ich mit nur einem Schneidezahn zum Unterricht gegangen, weil ich nicht einmal Zeit hatte, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Ich muss oft nachsitzen. Ich will meine Ruhe haben", beendete sie ihre Orgie und nickte zur Bekräftigung. Das sollte ihm genügen.

Harry ging schweigend auf die Knie, um unter dem Tisch auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Er setzte sich ruhig hin und sah sich zunächst die umliegenden Leckereien an. Schließlich wandte er sich ihr zu und holte tief Luft.

„Du nimmst an meinem Auswahlspiel teil", sagte er langsam, aber bestimmt.

Ruby blickte ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich sagte vorhin '_nö_'!"

Was dachte sich Harry eigentlich? Dass er, wann es ihm lieb war, herkommen, kurz ihre Gefühle durcheinanderbringen konnte und dass sie daraufhin wie ein braves Mädchen angesprungen kam? Nein, vielen Dank. Nicht an diesem Tag. Nicht in diesem Moment zumindest.

„Ich brauche dich im Team", entgegnete er wütend.

Aaaaach, sooooo! _So_ war das? Er _brauchte_ sie. Im Team. Interessant. Pech, Harry Potter.

„Tja, Harry. _Ich_ brauche eine Verschnaufpause."

„Du bist mir zu -"

„Meine Antwort lautet 'Nein'. Ich wette, du findest eine bessere Jägerin."

Sie liebte Doppeldeutigkeiten. Leider hatte es Harry nie verstehen können. Egal. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihm eine versteckte Abfuhr zu erteilen.

„Ich will aber dich."

Oh, Mist. Warum sagte er _so etwas_? War es auch doppeldeutig gemeint? Vielleicht verstand ja wirklich jemand ihre Sprache.

„Guten Morgen", trällerte Ginny gut gelaunt hinter ihr und setzte sich neben Hermine.

Augenblicklich verschwand die nervenzerreißende Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden. Ruby hatte es noch nie jemandem gesagt und hatte sich auch immer darum bemüht, diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, aber sie konnte Ginny Weasley einfach nicht ausstehen. Ausgerechnet Rons Schwester. Und sie konnte sie nicht einmal riechen. Sie wusste, woran es möglicherweise lag und dass es lächerlich war. Ginny hatte nämlich eine Phase gehabt, in der sie ebenfalls für Harry geschwärmt hatte. Aber sowas vom Feinsten! Ruby hegte manchmal den Verdacht, dass sie damals _gewollt_ hatte, dass jeder davon wusste. Richtig armselig.

Jedenfalls hatte sich ihre öffentliche, ihrer Meinung nach höchst _peinliche_, Schwärmerei gelegt, wobei sich Ruby ziemlich sicher war, dass Ginny immer noch auf Harry stand. Sie ist vom Potter-Groupie zum … Flittchen mutiert. Zurzeit ging sie mit Dean Thomas aus, aber wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Tarnung ihrerseits. Oder noch besser. Sie erhoffte sich damit, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Wirklich schlechte Verführungsstrategie. Sehr verzweifelt. Ruby war kein Stück mit ihr zu vergleichen.

Jedes Mal wenn sie an Harrys Aktion dachte, als er Ginny damals gerettet hatte, nachdem sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gefangen genommen wurde, stieg eine wütende Enttäuschung in ihr hoch. Warum wurde nicht damals _Ruby_ verschleppt? Das wäre so romantisch gewesen. Oder … warum hatte nicht Ginny damals darauf bestehen können, dort in der stickigen Kammer bleiben zu wollen? Um sich um die Kanalisation von Hogwarts zu kümmern zum Beispiel. Manchmal hatte Ruby diese überaus schrecklichen Gedanken bezüglich Ginny Weasley. Darauf wären ziemlich viele Slytherins neidisch.

xxxxxx

Pansy setzte ihre Füße auf dem Boden ab und strich sich grinsend ihren Rock glatt, während sich Draco seine Hose hochzog. Das Slytherin-Mädchen wirkte zutiefst zufrieden mit sich.

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich nicht vermisst", bemühte sie sich darum, lüstern zu klingen und kicherte.

Noch nie hatte Draco so wenig Lust auf Smalltalk nach dem Sex gehabt und Pansy liebte ihn genauso wie das Kuscheln. Das konnte er nicht überstehen.

„Obwohl ich natürlich lieber gehabt hätte, wenn du mehr Haut gezeigt hättest", fuhr sie in ihrem üblichen Plapperton fort, während ihr Zeigefinger über seine Brust strich, welche mit seinem Hemd bedeckt war.

Das wäre es noch gewesen. Wenn er beim Vögeln sein Dunkles Mal offenbart hätte. Erneut wurde ihm schmerzlichst bewusst, welche Nachteile es nach sich zog, ein verdammter sechzehnjähriger Todesser zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach vor Pansy outen.

Nein, dumme Idee. Es hätte sie entweder aufgebracht oder es hätte sie höchst entzückt. Beides hätte jedoch dazu geführt, dass sie ihn möglicherweise auffliegen lassen würde. Also vorerst keinen nackten Sex.

Er strich sich sein Haar ordentlicher.

„Lass das", entgegnete Pansy lächelnd.

„Was denn bitte?"

„Ist es nicht viel – _lustiger_, wenn alle mitkriegen, dass wir Sex hatten?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Spinnst du?" Er schlug ihre Hand weg und sie wich erschrocken zurück. _Lustig_? Das Weib war doch wahnsinnig! Sie hatte echte Nerven.

„Früher hast du das doch auch immer gemacht", sagte sie beleidigt.

„Werd erwachsen, Pansy. So besonders ist es nicht mehr, dass wir Sex haben", erwiderte er genervt.

Sämtliche Farbe schwand aus Pansys Gesicht. Irgendetwas hatte er falsch gemacht.

„Nichts _Besonderes_ mehr?", wiederholte sie langsam.

Er rollte mit den Augen. Nun wollte sie ein wenig Drama machen. Da würde er aber nicht mitspielen. „Ich gehe."

„Und jetzt lässt du mich auch noch hier so stehen?"

„Gute Nacht, Pansy."

„Verpiss dich!"

Ohne eine weitere Erwiderung verließ er das Mädchenbadezimmer und marschierte hinaus in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle. Er konnte überhaupt von einem Wunder sprechen, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise gehen ließ. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn zusammengehext, wenn er es bei einem aufflammenden Konflikt wagen sollte, ihr den Rücken zuzukehren. Pansy vertagte keine Streitigkeiten. Ihre Unzufriedenheit musste sofort zum Ausdruck gebracht werden, worauf sich Draco immer eingelassen hatte, um die Konflikte nicht weiter zu verschärfen. Er hatte jedoch bemerkt, dass sich ihre Umgangsform ihm gegenüber verändert hatte. Sie hatte sich wohl für dieses Schuljahr vorgenommen, die aufopfernde und unterstützende Freundin zu sein, welcher Draco auf ewig dankbar sein sollte.

Vielleicht fügte sie sich dieser Rolle wegen der Ereignisse im Ministerium. Tatsächlich war ihr Draco auch dankbar dafür, dass sie trotz der Diskreditierung seines Namens immer noch zu ihm stand und mit dieser unerschütterlichen Hingabe zu ignorieren vorgab, dass Draco Malfoy nicht mehr der angesehenste Slytherin war, mit welchem sie im letzten Schuljahr eine Beziehung eingegangen war. Vielleicht spürte sie aber auch, dass Draco etwas Großes bevorstand. Möglicherweise empfand sie so etwas wie Mitleid oder Verständnis. Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass sie sich dabei eine Wiederherstellung seiner Reputation erhoffte. Draco kannte Pansy. Sie erwartete immer eine Gegenleistung, die auf ihrem Vorteil beruhte.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn in den Schulferien mehrmals darum gebeten, mit Pansy „ordnungsgemäß" umzugehen. Das Ordnungsgemäße bedeutete in den Augen seiner Mutter, dass er ihr in ihren verehrten Hintern zu kriechen hatte, um die Verbindung mit den Parkinsons aufrechtzuerhalten. Pansys Eltern hatten mit Bestimmtheit aufgrund der jüngsten Eskapaden der Malfoys ihre Bedenken im Hinblick auf die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Draco gehabt. Die verständnisvolle Freundin, die Pansy geworden war, überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er darin tatsächlich eine Falle befürchtete, die er nicht mit dem blanken Auge erfassen konnte.

Aber, ja. Pansys Umgangsform spielte ihm mehr als zu. Leider war es ihr in diesem Zusammenhang nicht möglich gewesen, eine bedeutende und in seinen Augen unliebsame Eigenschaft abzulegen, die ihn so sehr störte, dass er vor der Verhaftung seines Vaters in Erwägung gezogen hatte, mit ihr Schluss zu machen.

Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was es war. Sie war aufdringlich, ja. Sie brauchte sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit, ja. Aber letztlich kam er damit zurecht. Er brauchte sie diesbezüglich nur zurechtzuweisen und sie beruhigte sich. Dieses Etwas war deutlich tiefgreifender. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sich nicht frei bewegen oder tief Luft holen zu können, ohne dass sie es sofort zu kommentieren versuchte. Ihr Blick verfolgte ihn beständig. Ihre Erwartungen und Wünsche nahmen ihn gänzlich auf.

Wann war sie nur so geworden? Okay, ihre Launen waren schon immer speziell gewesen, aber Pansy war nicht umsonst für ihn eine gute Freundin geworden. Draco hatte immer viel mit ihr lachen können. Sie war schließlich ein richtiges Biest. Und deshalb hatte er sie als seine ebenbürtige Gefährtin angesehen.

Bis Draco mit ihr zusammen gekommen war. Dann wurde sie immer herrischer. Anfangs hatten sie viel Sex gehabt, aber dann wollte Pansy nur noch reden. Reden, reden, reden. Über sich selbst, über ihn, über die beiden, über die Beziehungen von anderen Schülern. Sie sprach sogar über die Beziehungen der Gryffindors, was eindeutig zu weit ging. Was käme als Nächstes? Über Potters und Blacks Sexpraktiken zu quatschen? Er würgte. Dass es die beiden Vollidioten überhaupt miteinander trieben, wollte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Als er im Schlafsaal ankam, schnappte er sich augenblicklich seine Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Vielleicht würde ihn eine heiße Dusche von Pansy ablenken können.

Was jedoch nicht möglich war. Er dachte unweigerlich an Pansys Porzellanpuppensammlung, die wahnhafte Züge aufwies. Als er vor dem vierten Schuljahr ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, war er wochenlang zutiefst schockiert gewesen. Damals hatte er darüber jedoch herzlich lachen können und hatte angenommen, dass es ein typisches „Mädchending" war. Inzwischen konnte er die beunruhigenden Zusammenhänge herstellen.

Sie wollte ihn ganz für sich beanspruchen. Ihr Verständnis ihm gegenüber spielte ihm zwar zu, aber auf der anderen Seite spielte ihr sein Rufschaden ebenfalls zu, was unweigerlich dazu führen würde, dass er sich von ihr abhängig zu machen hatte. Alles, was er war und besaß, wäre ihres.

Davor fürchtete er sich.

xxxxxx

„Du bist eine Voll-Niete, Black. Hat dir das schon jemand mal gesagt?"

Der schon wieder. Malfoy schien sich angesichts ihrer Braukünste zu amüsieren. Auch Nott und Zabini grinsten das einzige Gryffindor-Mädchen vernichtend an. Nun. Ruby versuchte zumindest auch, ihren Spaß zu haben.

„Und du bist ein Frettchen, Malfoy", kam sie zum Gegenangriff rüber. „Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Das braucht eigentlich niemand mehr. Das erübrigt sich ja von selbst, wenn man sich an das vierte Schuljahr zurückerinnert."

Nott gluckste auf, was Ruby recht schmeichelte. Dieser fuhr jedoch augenblicklich auf seinem Stuhl hoch. Sie vermutete, dass ihm Malfoy unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasst hatte.

„Das passt so zu dir, Blacky", sagte Draco grinsend. „Unter Slytherins so viel falschen Mumm zu haben."

Er verstand das offensichtlich nicht. Falls er annahm, dass sie aufgrund seiner dummen Drohungen Angst verspürte, hatte er sie nicht mehr alle. Das musste es sein.

„Schau mal, Malfoy", entgegnete sie ziemlich höflich und drehte sich zur Seite, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Ich bin immer noch hier. Ich fürchte mich vor keinem Slytherin. Und vor allem nicht, wenn sich ein Lehrer im Raum befindet. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht außer Acht lassen, dass du ein kleines, feiges Stück bist, Malfoy, und eigentlich nur dazu tendierst, unnötig zu drohen."

Sie lächelte ihn mitleidig an, aber sein Grinsen war keineswegs verschwunden.

„Du scheinst ja wirklich lebensmüde zu sein. Oder warum forderst du das Schicksal so heraus?"

„Oh, warte mal." Ruby hielt sich das linke Ohr zu und spielte vor, daraus etwas abzuhören zu wollen. „Das Schicksal hat mir gerade gesagt, dass du ein widerliches Stinktier bist und in deinem Leben bisher nichts erreicht hast und auch in Zukunft nichts auf die Reihe kriegen wirst. Und wenn das Schicksal irgendwann mal dann doch mit dir Mitleid haben sollte und dich heiraten lässt, kannst du dich darauf gefasst machen, dass dieses arme Trostpreisopfer irrsinnig dumm sein wird."

„Oh, danke. Sag dem Schicksal, dass ich zufrieden bin", sagte er schulterzuckend.

Warum berührte ihn das nicht? Sie redete sich hier den Mund fusselig und es hinterließ keinen bleibenden Eindruck. So ein Mist aber auch! Malfoy schien ihre Unzufriedenheit bemerkt zu haben und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Wortlos arbeitete er weiter an seinem Alterungstrank, während Ruby noch verzweifelter wurde. Na, was denn nun?

Sie schaute interessiert zu Hermine rüber, die ihr in den letzten Jahren in Zaubertränke aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Harry versperrte ihr jedoch die Sicht und sie runzelte staunend die Stirn. Sein Trank besaß schon die hellblaue Farbe, während Rubys Kotzbrühe dunkelgrün war. Sie _hasste_ das Prinzenbuch!

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich kurz, aber er wandte sich sofort von ihr ab. Ach ja, das hatte sie beinahe vergessen. Er sprach wegen der Quidditchsache kein Wort mit ihr. Blödmann.

Ruby starrte angestrengt auf die Tafel. Zerhackte Snargaluff. Wo im Namen Merlins-? Also, kein Wunder, dass sie in der Ausführung des Zaubertranks so grottenschlecht war. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal alle Zutaten auf ihrem Platz beisammen. Unmotiviert ging sie zum Zutatenschrank. Als sie sich eine Handvoll der Snargaluffs schnappte und sich umdrehte, stieß sie mit Harry zusammen.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte sie.

Er reagierte nicht die Bohne darauf.

Welch ein dummer Zufall. Das hatte er mit Absicht gemacht, um sie an ihre Strafe zu erinnern! Schweigend nahm er ein leeres Fläschchen zum Auffüllen und wollte seinen Weg zum Tisch beschreiten. War das sein Ernst?

„Harry, das ist doch lächerlich!"

Er ging weiter.

„Okay, okay! Ich mach's. Ich komme zum Auswahlspiel. Zufrieden?"

Das war also ihr konsequentes Durchhaltevermögen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Harry drehte sich langsam um. Ruby stellte grimmig fest, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht allzu auffällig zufrieden zu wirken.

„Und was ist dann, wenn ich dich in mein Team aufnehmen will?", fragte er.

Verdammt! Er musste auch an alle Eventualitäten denken. Warum nicht eigentlich in Bezug auf ihre „Beziehung"?

„Ja, dann bin ich halt dabei?", kam es langsam von ihr.

Harry lachte auf und es steckte sie tatsächlich an. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte sie sich nach langem Zögern für eine Beziehung entschieden. Es ging aber nur um Quidditch. Traurige Wahrheit.

„Dann diesen Samstag, ja?", sagte er und hielt seinen Daumen in die Höhe. Harry wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber nochmals um und beugte sich über sie vor, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Du musst die Zutaten deutlich kleiner hacken als es im Buch beschrieben wird. Und – wenn du am Ende sieben mal im Uhrzeigersinn mischst, empfehle ich dir noch zusätzlich einmal _gegen_ den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren."

Bevor er ging, zwinkerte er ihr noch einmal zu. War er nicht toll? Er _spürte_, dass sie Probleme hatte und versuchte ihr zu helfen. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie zu ihrem verhassten Platz rüber. Sie wollte nicht neben Malfoy sitzen. Sie wollte bei Harry sein.

„Das war ekelhaft", sagte der blonde Slytherin und rümpfte mit der Nase. Offenbar hatte er ihnen wie ein Gnom zugesehen.

Sie ignorierte diesen Schwachkopf. Es blieb ihr auch nichts Anderes mehr übrig, als die missglückte Tinktur zu retten. Peinlich genau hackte sie die Ranken der Pflanze klein und verrührte den Inhalt des Kessels noch zusätzlich einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Sie staunte. Die Farbe ihres Trankes wurde um einiges heller.

„Die kleine Show da hinten hat dir wohl dein Hirn etwas gelüftet", entgegnete Malfoy bitterlich. Ruby war sich sicher, dass er innerlich vor Neid platzte.

„Anscheinend", erwiderte sie trotzig und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Das kann man von dir keineswegs behaupten." Sie deutete auf seinen Trank, der einen Rotstich hatte. „Muss an der Abwesenheit von Parkinson liegen. Tut mir leid, dass sie nicht hier sein darf, um dir auch eine Show zum Hirnlüften zu bieten. Aber sie hat ja nicht wirklich genug Grips, um in Zaubertränke weitermachen zu können."

Malfoys Gesicht spannte sich an und Ruby wurde ein wenig nervös. Nicht dass sie Angst hatte, aber der selbstgefällig grinsende Malfoy war ihr irgendwie lieber. Okay, keine Panik. Sie waren beide im Unterricht. Was sollte ihr schon passieren?

Er beugte sich etwas über sie vor und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie konnte seinen für sie unbekannten frischen Duft riechen. Das ging ihr etwas zu nah.

„Hör mal kurz zu, du armseliges Stück", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, sodass ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Das war ihr wirklich zu _nah_! „Du hast dir doch schon genug geleistet. Kriege ich noch einmal mit, dass du dich so abfällig über meine Klassenkameraden äußerst, bist du früher fällig, als ich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatten diese Worte bei ihr einen Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie glaubte ihm. Er meinte es ernst.

Malfoy stieß sie mit der Schulter, sodass sie leicht ins Schwanken geriet.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Black?"

„Ja", kam es patzig von ihr zurück.

Malfoy entfernte sich schließlich von ihr und grinste auch schon wieder. Selbst das sagte ihr, dass sie dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte. So ein Mist aber auch! Nun dachte er mit Bestimmtheit, dass sie Angst bekommen hatte.

xxxxxx

„Hattest du heute Probleme mit Malfoy?"

Ruby sah schlecht gelaunt auf. Ron, der sich zum Mittag seinen Teller himmelhoch belud, klang gespielt beiläufig.

„Was?", fragte Harry stattdessen.

„Nichts. Gar nichts", erwiderte Ruby sofort.

„Sah nicht so aus", hakte Ron nach. „Er hat dich richtig belagert. Ich habe es kommen sehen."

„Es war nichts", versuchte sie es erneut, während er sich ein halbes Baguettebrötchen in den Mund stopfte. Wow. Seine Mundhöhle war dreimal so groß wie ihre.

„Hat er über Sirius gesprochen?", wollte Harry wissen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Wo war Hermine, verdammt? Warum konnte sie nicht auftauchen und sie retten kommen? Ruby überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen könnte, während sie gespielt interessiert auf ihre Haarspitzen starrte.

„Ruby!"

„Ja, was?", kam es gequält von ihr.

„Er _hat_ über Sirius gesprochen, oder?"

Niemand sprach über Sirius. Niemand. Niemand durfte. Sie wollte nicht. Sirius war tot. Ihr Vater war tot. Ruby schloss wütend ihre Augen.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich will jetzt Ruhe haben, wenn ich esse", würgte sie hervor.

„Geh zu Slughorn und sag ihm, dass du nicht mehr neben Malfoy sitzen willst", sagte Harry und seine Stimme duldete keine Widerworte.

Brillante Idee. War die beste seines Lebens. Ruby konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie plötzlich so unruhig war.

„Ich werde gar nichts tun. Es interessiert mich nicht, was er sagt oder tut. Lass das jetzt auf dir beruhen, sonst rutsche ich wieder in den vulgären Slang rüber und den magst du nicht."

„Du bist so angespannt, Ruby", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Wie willst du dich beruhigen, wenn du dich mit dem da auseinandersetzen musst? Du benimmst dich jetzt schon wie ein Hippogreif, vor dem man sich nicht verbeugt hat."

„Ich habe meine Tage?", offenbarte sie wütend. Warum musste er ausgerechnet einen _Hippogreif_ ins Spiel bringen?

„Das erklärt so einiges", murmelte Ron.

„Wenn du nicht zu Slughorn gehst, gehe _ich_ zu ihm", machte ihr Harry Druck.

Ruby beleckte sich die Zähne und nickte langsam. Diese Diskussion überforderte sie auf unerklärliche Weise. Vielleicht störte sie einfach die Tatsache, dass sie von Harry mit einem Befehlston angesprochen wurde. Jedenfalls spürte sie, dass sie sich seinen Erwartungen nicht zu fügen hatte. Sie stand auf, worauf Harry mit einem verständnislosen Blick reagierte. Er hatte ihr _nichts_ zu sagen. Sie würde sich _nicht_ wegsetzen. Hoffentlich war ihm ihr Abgang dramatisch genug.

xxxxxx

Ruby klappte ihr Buch zu und knurrte ungeduldig auf.

„Ich sag's nur, Hermine. Die beiden beschatten mich. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ein Tagebuch über mich führen würden. Montag, zehn Uhr siebenundfünfzig. Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock. Dauer: fünf Minuten. Zustand: erleichtert."

Hermine prustete los, wandte jedoch ihren Blick nicht von dem Buch ab. Ruby wollte sich unbedingt bei ihrer Freundin abreagieren. Auch wenn dies für sie bedeutete, dass sie dazu in die verflixte Bibliothek zu gehen hatte. Aber nun war sie da und nervte den Bücherwurm.

„Hermine", heulte sie auf. „Sie sollen damit aufhören."

„Dann sag es ihnen", schlug sie geduldig vor.

„Habe ich doch. Ernsthaft. Aber die beiden benehmen sich wie Profi-Niffler", setzte sie ihre Orgie fort.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen?"

„Und was ist mit meiner Privatsphäre?", kam es eindringlich von ihr. „Was ist, wenn sie plötzlich Fotos von mir während meiner Toilettengänge machen? Das haben Fred und George mal im Mädchenklo gemacht. Ron fand das damals richtig lustig. So etwas würde ich Ron zwar nicht direkt unterstellen, aber -"

Hermine schlug nun ebenfalls ihr Buch zu und sah sie schweigend an. Ruby wusste nicht recht, was sie erwartete.

„Denk doch mal kurz nach, Ruby", begann ihre Freundin langsam, als ob sie ein Troll wäre. „Findest du das nicht irgendwie _gut_, dass sich Harry Sorgen um dich macht?"

Hmmm. Ruby lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück.

Ja. Ja, das fand sie ganz gut. Oh, Mann. Hermine war ein schlaues Köpfchen. Noch bevor sie ihr die besten Glückwünsche aussprechen konnte, bemerkte sie Malfoy am anderen Ende der Bibliothek. War das ein Buch, das er in den Händen hielt? Tatsächlich. Heiliger Flubberwurm. _Draco Malfoy konnte lesen_?

„Ist das Malfoy dort?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber nach.

„Ja." Hermine hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht.

Ruby schluckte. „Ist er – ist er _oft_ hier?"

„Ja, in letzter Zeit schon. Komisch, oder?", sagte ihre Freundin in einem eher gelangweilten Ton.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass er sich neuerdings in der Bibliothek aufhält?", kam es anklagend von Ruby.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so interessant sei", lachte Hermine.

„Ja, natürlich? Was _macht_ er hier?", forderte sie zu wissen.

„Warum interessiert dich das?" Ihre Freundin sah sie überrascht an.

_Weil er sadistische Mordpläne gegen sie hegte_?

„Du weißt, was Harry zurzeit über ihn denkt. Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, es ernst zu nehmen", versuchte sie Hermine auf die falsche Fährte zu locken.

„Oh, Ruby. Ich bitte dich", klang diese empört. „Du glaubst doch nicht an diese paranoide Theorie."

„Nein, aber -"

Folgte Hermine etwa einem geheimen Bücherei-Kodex, in dem die erste Regel lautete, dass niemals die Anwesenheit und die Interessen eines Mitglieds verraten werden durften? Ruby traute sich kaum daran zu glauben. Gab es diesen Kodex wirklich? Urplötzlich bekam sie es mit einem aufwallenden Neid zu tun. Ruby wollte auch einer Organisation angehören! Ihr wurde ja schon die Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix' verwehrt. Die Todesser waren ihr zu blutrünstig – also eher nicht. Sie fand, dass Harry wieder Dumbledores Armee leiten sollte. Einfach nur so. Sie könnten sich jede Woche treffen und … hmm – na was denn nun?

Vielleicht sollte sie ihren eigenen Club gründen. Für Mädchen. Sie könnten sich an den Wochenenden treffen, sich betrinken und über kritische Themen der Welt diskutieren. Ja! Hermine wäre ihr erstes Mitglied. Luna wäre auch dabei. Der Club hatte also schon mal drei Mitglieder. Und Ginny?

Nein, das war nicht möglich. Laut dem Kodex waren Mädchen, die auf den Freund eines Mitglieds standen, im Club tabu. Tja, dabei hatte Ruby Ginny _wirklich_ in Betracht gezogen, aber was im Kodex nun mal stand, musste auch letztlich eingehalten werden. Und überhaupt hasste Ruby andere Mädchen – und die Mädchen hassten sie. Komischerweise.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Hermines forsche Stimme hatte Ruby aus den Gedanken gerissen. Auf dem ersten Blick wirkte sie auch etwas verärgert. Schnell! Eine angemessene Reaktion!

„Ja, sicher?", kam es verständnislos von Ruby.

Sicher nicht. Kein bisschen hatte sie zugehört. Hermine beäugte sie mit ihrem Hyper-Intelligenz-Lupenauge. Am liebsten hätte Ruby aufgelacht. Sie wusste, dass sie Ruby am liebsten dazu aufgefordert hätte, ihr Gesagtes zu wiederholen. Aber das würde sich ihre Freundin nicht mehr trauen. Nicht nachdem Ruby im fünften Schuljahr deswegen an die Decke gegangen war und nicht mehr mit Hermine gesprochen hatte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie du darüber denkst", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Oh, nein. Nicht diese Masche.

„Ich bin natürlich deiner Meinung", sagte Ruby vorsichtig.

„Wie meinst du das? Es war ja nur ein Traum."

Hermine grinste und fing an, ihre Bücher aufeinander zu stapeln, während Rubys Hirn zu arbeiten versuchte. Schließlich gab sie auf. Ruby wollte nur noch wissen, was Hermine geträumt hatte, obwohl sie insgeheim wusste, dass es sich um einen Trick ihrer Freundin handelte. Einmal hatte sie Hermine überreden können, sich ein klein wenig zu betrinken. Am Ende hatte ihr ihre Freundin ziemlich verstörende und überaus schmutzige Träume offenbart, wofür sie sich bislang leidenschaftlich geschämt hatte.

„Komm schon. Sag es mir, bitte", gab sie sich jammernd geschlagen.

„Nein. Das hat mich genug Überwindung gekostet, es einmal sagen zu müssen. Aber das zweite Mal?"

Okay, sie war gut. Sie war wirklich gut. Hermine stand auf, wobei Ruby dem Beispiel augenblicklich folgte.

„Jetzt habe dich nicht so. Ich muss es wissen."

„Nein, wirklich nicht."

„Bitte!", flehte Ruby sie an.

„Es war nur ein kleiner Traum. Nichts Bedeutendes."

„Kam wieder Snape darin vor?"

* * *

xxxxxx

„Willst du ihr vielleicht zurückschreiben?", fragte Draco den grübelnden Jungen. „Ich habe jedenfalls keinen Nerv dazu."

Theo gluckste.

„Nein, aber danke", lehnte er mürrisch ab.

„Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun. Sie wird langsam unerträglich."

„Das ist deine Kammer."

„Ich bitte dich", schnaubte Draco. „Meine ist schon längst mit jeglichem Mist überfüllt. Schreib einfach irgendein Gesülze, okay?"


	6. Alte Lasten, schwere Last

Nervensägen. Um sie herum waren nur um Aufmerksamkeit heischende Nervensägen vorzufinden.

„OKAY! ALLE, DIE NOCH NIEMALS IM LEBEN AUF EINEM BESEN GEFLOGEN SIND – RAUS!", brüllte Harry.

Ein Haufen kichernder Mädchen verließ stolpernd das Spielfeld. Armer Harry. Nun musste er sich auch noch mit anstrengenden Groupies herumschlagen. Ruby blickte ihnen kritisch nach. Romilda Vanes Pferdegesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Tja, da war wohl jemand aussortiert worden, wie es die Natur verlangte.

Wo waren eigentlich Ron und Katie? Die Menge war voll von neuen Gesichtern. Quidditch ohne die alte Mannschaft war nicht mehr Quidditch für sie. Als sie im dritten Schuljahr mit dem Sport angefangen hatte, war ihr die Mannschaft wie eine Ersatzfamilie erschienen. Vielleicht war sie Wood deshalb so lange hinterhergerannt. Sie hatte wohl gravierende Familienkomplexe, was selbst sie nicht zu wundern schien.

Ruby fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie es tatsächlich nicht in die Mannschaft schaffen würde. Sie hatte sogar vor dem Auswahlspiel darüber nachgedacht, ihre mögliche Wiederaufnahme zu sabotieren. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, welche Folgen dies nach sich ziehen würde. Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihre Person noch nie in Verruf geraten worden wäre, aber die Vorstellung, dass jemand in ihrer Position und mit ihrer Erfahrung besser sein könnte als sie, versetzte sie in intensive Fünf-Sekunden-Panikattacken.

Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr herunter, um sich nach der Uhrzeit zu erkundigen. Sieben nach fünf? Das konnte nicht sein. Ruby holte tief Luft. Die Zeiger auf der Uhr waren stehengeblieben.

_Sirius' Uhr_.

Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. _Wo war Hermine_? Vielleicht konnte sie die Uhr auf die Schnelle reparieren. Wenn die Uhr wirklich kaputt war, war für Ruby alles gelaufen. Sie sah sich hektisch um.

Umpf – Was machte _Ginny_ schon wieder hier? Nahm sie als Sucherin bei dem Auswahlspiel teil? Tatsächlich. Sie hatte einen Besen bei sich. Mist. Sie kam auch noch auf Ruby zu. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit, um sich verstecken zu können. Ruby blickte panisch zu beiden Seiten. Eine Viertklässlerin mit massiven Schultern versperrte ihr den Weg, als sich Ruby just in diesem Moment vorwärts bewegen wollte.

Ach, verdammt!

„Wieder als Jägerin?", fragte Ginny, als diese ahnungslos bei ihr angekommen war.

„Ähm, ja? Wie schon seit dem dritten Schuljahr, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist?", antwortete Ruby sichtlich kühl, was Ginny überraschte. Ruby wusste, dass sie sich wie eine Zicke verhielt, aber solange sie untereinander waren, befand sich ihr Verhalten im akzeptablen Zustand, fand sie.

Und überhaupt. Das war eine ziemlich blöde Frage gewesen. Warum sollte Ruby plötzlich auf die Idee kommen, als _Treiberin_ zu spielen?

„Und du?" Ruby besah sich ihre Nagelhaut genauer. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du vorhast, als Sucherin zu spielen. Oder möchtest du Harrys Ersatzspielerin sein?"

„Nein, dazu ist Harry viel zu gut. Ich möchte auch die Position der Jägerin besetzen."

_Was_?

Sie und Ginny _zusammen_? Niemals. Das musste sie verhindern. Nicht Ginny. Jeder bloß nicht DIE DA! Oder noch schlimmer: was wäre, wenn Harry Ginny statt Ruby in die Mannschaft aufnehmen würde? Nein.

_Nein_!

Sie hob kurz ihren Finger und lächelte. „Wenn du mich kurz entschuldigen würdest -"

Ohne weitere Erklärungen machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu Harry. Dieser stand um die zehn Meter von der versammelten Mannschaft von Amateuren entfernt und kritzelte etwas auf dem Klemmbrett. Als er Ruby bemerkte, lächelte er sie an.

„Da bist du ja." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Pergamentbogen zu.

„Hi. Wusstest du -"

„Wusstest du, dass Dean auch als Jäger spielen will?", brach er ihr das Wort ab.

„Echt? Nein." Ruby schüttelte irritiert mit dem Kopf, als sie feststellte, dass er verärgert klang. Konnte er Dean nicht leiden? „Aber er spielt zu Hause irgendwie so ein Muggelsport, ist gut gebaut, kennt sich mit Quidditch aus. Vielleicht ist er gut."

„Ja. Ja, mal schauen", sagte er, als stünde er kurz vor der Prüfung für Zaubereigeschichte, ohne den Blick von seinen Unterlagen abzuwenden. „McLaggen ist hier."

Oh, oh.

Ruby holte tief Luft. Sie war vorbereitet.

„Habe ich gehört", kam es in dem eingeübten unbeeindruckten Tonfall von ihr.

„Und _gesehen_, wie _ich_ gesehen habe."

„Er hat mir nur zugenickt", erwiderte sie augenrollend.

Harry sah endlich zu ihr auf und bedachte sie mit einem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr sagte, dass das Thema keineswegs beendet war. Sie kannte diesen Blick bereits seit dem fünften Schuljahr, nachdem sie voller Verzweiflung die eine oder andere Grenze überschritten hatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Er wandte sich erneut seinen Unterlagen zu und schien offenbar darin weitaus wichtigere Dinge gefunden zu haben. Ruby hätte gerne gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war, als er McBlödmann erwähnt hatte. Konnte er einfach nicht _eindeutiger_ sein?

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so viel Papierkram ist, du?", murmelte er gedanken verloren, während er Ruby zwei Pergamentrollen zum Halten reichte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich deine Assistentin werde?", schlug sie mit großen Augen vor. Sie würde sich eine rotgerahmte Hornbrille besorgen und überall ihre Unterschrift hinter lassen. Sie wäre _so_ wichtig.

Harry lachte auf. „Nein, danke. Misch dich am besten unter die Leute, damit niemand meckert, dass ich dich favorisiere."

„Aber du favorisierst mich", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Du drückst mir die Daumen."

„Ja, aber das muss ja wirklich niemand sehen. Übrigens habe ich mich auch bewusst dagegen entschieden, euch mündlich nach dem Regelwerk abzufragen. Du wärst durchgefallen."

Ha-ha. Nur weil sie manchmal nach ihren eigenen Regeln spielte, behaupteten alle, sie kenne die Regeln nicht. Quidditch hatte keine nennenswerten Regeln, fand Ruby. Die Jäger schnappten sich den Quaffel und zielten gegen die Torringe, vor denen der gegnerische Hüter flog. Dass sie einige Male beinahe Eigentore erzielt hatte, lag daran, dass sie zu motiviert war. Eben.

Ihr fiel wieder ein, weshalb sie Harry ursprünglich aufgesucht hatte. Ruby hüstelte gekünstelt. „Hör mal, Harry. Weißt du, wer hier ist?", begann sie vorsichtig. „Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

„Ginny?", kam es überrascht von ihm.

„Sie will Jägerin werden. Wie _ich_." Sie zögerte, weil sie nicht wusste, welcher Tonfall dafür geeignet erschien. „Dieses Jahr gibt es viele Gryffindors, die Jäger werden wollen."

„Stimmt", sagte er grinsend. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ich deswegen Stress haben könnte, weil niemand mitmachen möchte. Also, wenn du willst, musst du nicht mehr am Auswahlspiel teilnehmen. Dann hast du deine Ruhe. Ich finde schon Ersatz."

Sein Ernst? Wow.

Harry lachte bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Oh, er scherzte wohl. Ruby kniff ihre Augen zusammen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht lustig! Stell dir doch einfach dieses Szenario vor, wenn ich hier Mist bauen sollte!"

Er beugte sich vor. „Mache dir keine Sorgen. Egal wie schlecht du heute bist, du bist auf jeden Fall im Team", sagte er verschwörerisch. „Aber unsere Abmachung darf nicht auffallen. Deswegen das Auswahlspiel, okay?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Harry hatte mal wieder den Spaß seines Lebens mit ihr. Solche Abmachungen waren nicht sein Ding. Dazu war er zu nobel.

„Und jetzt hops' wieder zurück zu den Anfängern zurück." Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich erneut seinem Klemmbrett zu. Ruby stand immer noch wie erstarrt da, während ihr Hirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

„Was war das denn?", fragte sie unverblümt.

„Was denn?"

Wie? _Wie_? Irgendwas passte hier nicht zusammen. Zuerst brach er ihr das Herz, schlief mit ihr, dann machte er ihr keine Liebeserklärung. Und dann das?

„Seit wann küsst du mich in der Öffentlichkeit? Ich dachte, das wäre verboten", sagte sie und hob ihre Augenbrauen. Sie beobachtete ihn _haargenau_.

Harry sah auf. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das ist nicht verboten. Und es war nur ein Kuss auf die Wange. Aber du hast Recht. Die Abmachung könnte ja dadurch gefährdet werden. Viel Glück." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ruby sah ihn wütend an und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um. Das Denken der männlichen Belegschaft war doch ein viel zu weites Spielfeld für sie. Sie durfte sich nicht davon beirren lassen. Immer cool bleiben.

Mitten in der Menge entdeckte sie Katie Bell, die aufgrund ihrer Größe deutlich herausstach. Sie musste sich ebenfalls das ganze Prozedere antun. Erleichtert bahnte sich Ruby einen Weg zu ihr hindurch.

„Hi!" Katie strahlte sie an und umarmte sie. „Ich habe schon überall nach dir Ausschau gehalten."

„Ich nach dir auch. Dieses Jahr haben wir ja wirklich viele Kandidaten", sagte Ruby. „Ich will nicht ohne dich spielen."

„Die Konkurrenz schläft nicht", erwiderte sie und lächelte schief. „Harry hat das schon richtig durchdacht, als er die Stunde Null eingeläutet hat. Es sind wirklich viele neue Talente unterwegs."

„Sehe ich nicht so", kam es abwehrend von Ruby, während sie an Ginny dachte.

„Nein?" Katie sah sie überrascht an. „Was ist mit Ginny? Sie hat ja schon letztes Jahr als Ersatz-Sucherin sensationelle Spieler-Qualitäten bewiesen. Sie will es diesmal als Jägerin versuchen und wenn sie im Jagen halbwegs so gut ist wie im Suchen, dann hätten wir zu dritt eine relativ starke Besetzung."

Oh, in Merlins vergilbter Unterhose. Katie Bell outete sich als ein Ginny-Fan.

„Was die Treiber angeht, muss ich passen", fuhr Katie fort. „Habe noch von keinem nennenswerten Ersatz von Fred und George gehört. Da müssen wir erst einige spielen sehen. Aber die beiden zu toppen, ist auch wirklich schwer." Sie fuhr hoch, als wäre ihr soeben etwas eingefallen. „McLaggen ist diesmal hier. Er hat die typischen Merkmale eines Hüters. Große Hände, breite Schulter, ist groß -"

„Das ist Ron auch", verteidigte Ruby ihren Freund. Und überhaupt. Das Aussehen gab nicht vor, wer etwas zu sein hatte. Natürlich war die körperliche Fitness eine gute Voraussetzung für den Sport, aber es gab genug Beispiele, die dies auch widerlegen konnten.

„Oh, ja. Ich weiß", gab Katie der Fairness halber zu. „Ron ist auch gut. Hat gute Chancen. Aber McLaggen wird es ihm nicht einfach machen. Er gibt nicht klein bei."

Irrte sie sich oder ist Katie wegen McLaggen rot geworden? Oh, nö. Sie konnte sich doch unmöglich in diesen Schwachkopf verguckt haben. Soweit sich Ruby erinnern konnte, war dieser McLaggen ein Großmaul der feinsten Sorte. Er hatte nur über sich selbst gesprochen.

Harry war endlich näher getreten und blickte von seinem Pergamentbogen auf. „So, ich würde jetzt gerne mit der Position des Jägers anfangen, damit der Großteil der Leute das Spielfeld räumt", fing er etwas angespannt an. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon einigermaßen aufgeteilt, das macht sie Sache einfacher. Ansonsten bitte ich die anderen, etwas Platz zu schaffen. Vor den Torringen befinden sich Freiwillige, die dort Wache stehen. Die Aufgabe besteht darin, von dem einen Ende des Spielfeldes auf die Torringe der gegnerischen Seite zuzufliegen, um ein Tor zu erzielen. Auf dem Spielfeld befinden sich weitere Freiwillige, die versuchen werden, euch den Weg ein wenig zu erschweren. Damit es natürlich interessanter wird, lasse ich die Klatscher frei. Ihr habt nur einen Versuch. Nutzt ihn gut."

Die Jäger-Gruppe fing aufgeregt zu tuscheln an. Sie versuchten sich aufzustellen und bewegten sich hektisch hin und her. Ruby stieß einige von den Umstehenden zur Seite, nachdem offenbar auf ihrem Fuß eine Tanzveranstaltung geplant worden war.

„Ich rufe jeden Einzelnen auf, also bitte verschwendet unsere Zeit nicht, indem ihr eine Schlange bildet!", kam es ungeduldig von Harry. „So, bitte. Viel Erfolg euch allen. Robyn Aster, bitte aufstellen!"

Ein rothaariges Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang setzte sich in Bewegung, um sich einen Schulbesen zu schnappen. Ihrem Gesicht war eine selbstsichere Note abzulesen. Leider fiel ihr Gang sehr steif aus, sodass von vornherein gesagt werden konnte, dass sie nicht das Zeug hatte, präzise fliegen zu können. Ruby schnalzte mit der Zunge. Aster konnte Ginny nicht die Position streitig machen.

Bevor Ruby drankam, konnte sie ein erstes Zwischenfazit ziehen. Die meisten Kandidaten waren ihr zu langweilig. Niemand wollte Harry mit einer echten Show von sich überzeugen. Dann musste sie eben der zurückhaltenden Menge ein Beispiel sein. Als sie ihren Besen bestieg, stieg in ihr auch schon das wundersame Gefühl von Freiheit auf. Harry und Ron hatten Recht gehabt. Qudditch war eine gute Medizin gegen den Stress.

Auf der Anfangsposition besah sie sich die „Hürden" genauer. Collin Creevy winkte ihr strahlend zu. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass er zu Harrys Freiwilligengarde gehörte. Ruby hielt entspannt den Quaffel unter dem Arm und grinste. Als der Pfiff kam, sauste sie unter höchster Geschwindigkeit geradeaus in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Torringen. Die Freiwilligen flogen auf sie zu, da sie wohl annahmen, dass sie ihre Richtung nicht ändern würde. Kurz bevor sie sich in der Mitte trafen, zog Ruby mit ganzer Kraft ihren Besen in die Höhe und flog steil gen Himmel, sodass die Übriggebliebenen schreiend und mit einem lauten Krach zusammenstießen. Nach einem Salto, der von der Menge bejubelt wurde, steuerte sie auf die drei Torringe zu, die jeweils von einem Flieger bewacht wurden.

Links von ihr sah Ruby auch schon einen Klatscher auf sie zurauschen. Das kam ihr tatsächlich gelegen. Ohne sich davon beirren zu lassen, änderte sie ihren Kurs nicht und kam den Torringen immer näher. Sie hoffte nur auf eine einzige Regung seitens eines Torhüters. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und warf den Quaffel über ihrem Kopf in die Höhe. Die Zuschauer holten erschrocken die Luft ein, während der Klatscher gefährlich nah an ihrem Kinn davonsauste und verschwand. Der rechte Torhüter war wegen der Aktion einen Meter in ihre Richtung zugeflogen, da er offenbar einen Unfall befürchtet hatte. Nur wenige Sekunden zu spät bemerkte er, dass es sich um einen Bluff gehandelt hatte und es ihr gut ging. Ruby klatschte den von oben herabfliegenden Quaffel ab.

Tor.

Zunächst kam keine Reaktion. Die Zuschauer waren zu verwirrt, was Ruby sogar ein wenig schmeichelte. Als sie direkt vor Harry gelandet war, fingen die ersten Schüler zu lachen an. Dann hörte sie tobenden Applaus und hier und da latente Buh-Rufe. Pansy Parkinson und Daphne Greengras saßen auf der Tribüne und schauten wohl den Gryffindors zu. Eines der besten Dinge an Quidditch waren tatsächlich die Gegner selbst. Gegner, die ihr einen Sieg nicht gönnten. Quidditch ohne die Slytherins war eindeutig weniger unterhaltsam.

„Wenn meine Freiwilligen verletzt sind, gehst _du_ rauf", kam es warnend von Harry.

„Gerne", erwiderte sie bloß und sah auf. „Schätze mal, dass sie sich nur ein wenig angeschlagen haben. Ich glaube, Collin Creevy freut sich sogar darüber."

„Die Slytherins sind gerade angekommen", sagte Harry überflüssigerweise und wie auf ein Stichwort hörten sie, wie sie „Weasley ist unser King" anstimmten. „John Dobrev, der Nächste!"

Armer Ron.

xxxxx

Mein lieber Sohn,

seit einigen Tagen schon erwarte ich deine Antwort auf meinen letzten Brief. Die Wartezeit verrät mir, dass du mir schlichtweg nicht zu antworten gedenkst, weshalb ich dich hiermit bitten möchte, mich über dein Wohlbefinden zu unterrichten.  
Bei uns zu Hause hat sich nichts verändert. Gestern habe ich deinen Vater besucht. In all den Jahren unserer Ehe habe ich ihn noch nie in einer solchen Verzweiflung sehen müssen. Die einzige Hoffnung, die mir Kraft gibt, ist sein Versprechen, dass sich schon bald alles ändern wird.  
Fühle dich nicht dazu verpflichtet, voreilig zu handeln. Du kannst impulsiv werden, was dir in der Vergangenheit Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Falls du auf Unannehmlichkeiten stoßen solltest, wende dich bitte an Severus Snape. Er wird dir sicherlich helfen wollen. Das verspreche ich dir.  
Du bist stets in meinen Gedanken.

In Liebe  
Deine Mutter

Draco massierte sich die Schläfen und lehnte sich auf der weichen Lehne des Sessels zurück. Sein Blick glitt zu dem lodernden Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er gehörte inzwischen zu den letzten drei verbliebenen Slytherins, die sich nicht im Schlafsaal befanden. Draco war froh, dass er ungestört bleiben konnte.

Das war nicht gut. Irgendwie war das nicht gut. Wenn seine Mutter und nicht sein Vater Druck ausübte, war das immer ein schlechtes Zeichen. Wieder einmal spürte er diesen groben Stich, der sich in seinem Rücken bohrte. Er stand auf, um diesen Schmerz abschütteln zu können. Was sollte er als nächstes tun? Er musste handeln. So schnell wie möglich. Warum hatte sie seinen Vater erwähnt? Es musste etwas vorgefallen sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Dunkle Lord die ersten geernteten Früchte seiner Arbeit sehen. Wahrscheinlich wurde er ungeduldig.

Draco fühlte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammenzog, als würde er würgen wollen.

Er hatte keine Erfolge vorzuweisen.

Unwillkürlich umfasste er seinen Unterarm. Er hasste es. Er hasste das, was unter seinem Hemd verborgen war. Er hasste diese Krone.

_Fühl dich nicht dazu verpflichtet, voreilig zu handeln_.  
Kurz: Er _musste_ voreilig handeln. Aber was sollte er tun? Alles. Alles schien sich gegen ihn gewendet zu haben. Der Mist wuchs ihm über den Kopf. Das war ihm zu viel.

… _wende dich bitte an Severus Snape_.  
Er schnaubte. Ja, sicher. An diesen Verräter wenden. Seine Mutter war nun wirklich übergeschnappt. Er könnte ihm niemals vertrauen. Während er in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords stand und zu seinem Schoßhündchen wurde, befand er auf der anderen Seite unter der Obhut Dumbledores und saß gemütlich in seinem Büro, wenn die Todesser kämpften.

„Draco?"

Er wirbelte herum und erblickte in das Gesicht von Theo.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich mit einem klopfenden Herzen auf den Sessel hin.

„Blaise hat zu singen angefangen. Ich habe Angst bekommen und musste raus", erklärte er nüchtern. „Du?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Es fiel ihm sogar schwer, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Er brachte es nicht einmal fertig, Theo dafür anzuherrschen, dass es ihn nichts anginge, was er tat. Sein Körper fühlte sich ausgelaugt an.

„Meine Mutter bombardiert mich mit Briefen", sagte er schließlich und deutete auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

„Wie nett", erwiderte Theo und starrte vor sich hin.

Draco ahnte, wie er seine Worte gemeint hatte. Theo wusste nicht, dass mütterliche Sorge zur Verzweiflung bringen konnte. Soweit sich Draco erinnerte, war Theo bereits seit seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr auf sich allein gestellt. Seine Mutter hatte ihre Familie kurz nach Theos Geburt verlassen.

„Und was schreibt sie so?", fragte er gleichgültig.

„Na ja, das Übliche."

Draco konnte Theo und Blaise erst seit kurzem zu seinen Freunden zählen. Im Grunde war er ihnen am Anfang aus dem Weg gegangen. Blaise war für Dracos Verhältnisse immer zu launisch und Theo dagegen sehr verschlossen gewesen. Also hatte er sich Crabbe und Goyle, die er als die Söhne von weiteren Todessern seit dem Kindesalter kannte, als seine dummen Anhängsel auserwählt. Den Begriff hatte tatsächlich Black benutzt. Er musste zugeben, dass die Blutsverräterin einmal in ihrem Leben Recht gehabt hatte.

„Willst du meiner Mutter vielleicht zurückschreiben?", fragte Draco den grübelnden Jungen. „Ich habe jedenfalls keinen Nerv dazu."

Theo gluckste. „Nein, aber danke", lehnte er mürrisch ab.

„Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun. Sie wird langsam unerträglich."

„Das ist deine Kammer, wie man so schön sagt."

„Ich bitte dich", schnaubte Draco. „Meine ist schon längst mit jeglichem Mist überfüllt. Schreib einfach irgendein Gesülze, okay?"

Er stand auf und wollte gehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er sich anhören, was mit Blaise nicht stimmte. Ab und an baute der geistesgestörte Slytherin seine Probleme in einem Gesang ein, den er vor sich hinmurmelte. Es war eine verstörende Erfahrung, die tatsächlich witzig sein konnte.

„Ich muss deinen Brief lesen, um deiner Mutter antworten zu können", machte ihm Theo klar und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Glaub es mir. Auf das Drama lohnt es sich gar nicht zu antworten", sagte Draco, während er den Brief faltete und in seinem Umhang verstaute. „Schreib ihr irgendwas Nettes und schick den Brief dann einfach ab."

Theo runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn schweigend an.

„Du kriegst das hin, oder?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Erzähl mir morgen, wie es Blaise am dreiundzwanzigsten Mai ergangen ist. Ich glaube, dass das kein glücklicher Tag für ihn war."

xxxxx

„Black, jetzt tun Sie gefälligst _irgend-etwas_!"

Das war so deprimierend! Diese verfluchten ungesagten Zauber!

„Sie machen Ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Das muss ich schon sagen." Snape war mal wieder ziemlich widerlich. Zabini, an diesem Tag ihr Partner in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, konnte die ungesagten Zauber immerhin auch nicht. Er stand nur dumm rum und begutachtete sein Spiegelbild bei jeder sich ergebenen Möglichkeit an der Fensterscheibe. Das war nicht gerade produktiv.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Ruby und lächelte den unliebsamen Professor an.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Einfach so?"

„Nein, für Ihre unverschämte Antwort", erwiderte er und steuerte auf Neville zu. Sein nächstes Opfer.

Zabini war über diese Situation höchst zufrieden.

„Was grinst du so dumm?", herrschte ihn Ruby an.

Der Slytherin legte seinen Kopf schief und ging mehrere Schritte auf sie zu. Ruby fragte sich, was als Nächstes kommen würde. Schließlich fixierte er sie so genau, als ob er von der Entfernung aus die Anzahl ihrer einzelnen Härchen abzuschätzen versuchen würde. „Warum so zickig drauf, Miss Gryffindor?"

„Muss die größte Miss gerade sagen", kam es von ihr zurück und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Er lachte glockenhell auf. Und dann –

„_Terreror_!"

Zabinis Zauber verfehlte sie nur ganz knapp.

Wie konnte er es wagen?

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es falsch war, richtete sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf ihn.„_Ferencula_!"

Der Zauber traf Zabini mitten ins Gesicht. Na, also. Er hatte es ja so gewollt. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie Snapes Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, warum Sie Mr. Zabini angegriffen haben, Miss Black?"

Ruby drehte sich um und stellte erschrocken fest, wie ihr Snape gefährlich nah gekommen war. Infektionsalarm! Sie entfernte sich mehrere Schritte von dieser Gefahr.

„Ich dachte, dass dies die Aufgabe war. Den Gegner angreifen, oder?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Sind Sie eigentlich dazu fähig, zu begreifen, dass wir ungesagte Zauber üben, Black?" Snape schaute rüber und ging auf Zabini zu, um seinen Zustand begutachten zu können. Ruby sah sich den Slytherin gespielt mitleidig an. Sie wusste am eigenen Leib, welche lustige Wirkung der Zauber hatte. Er offensichtlich auch, denn er verbarg sein Gesicht mit den Händen. „Mr. Malfoy, begleiten Sie Mr. Zabini in den Krankenflügel. Sie sind für heute beide entlassen."

Malfoy ging wortlos auf Zabini zu und zog an seinem Ärmel, damit dieser ihm blind folgen konnte. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, wandte sich Snape erneut Ruby zu. Sie wusste, was kommen würde und sie war vorbereitet.

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

_Sogar dreißig_?

Okay, darauf war sie keineswegs vorbereitet gewesen.

„Aber, Sir! Zabini hat mich zuerst angegriffen! Er hat den Zauber _laut_ ausgesprochen!", rief sie empört aus. „Er war nur zu dämlich, um mich zu treffen!"

„Rührende Geschichte", sagte er gelangweilt. „Machen Sie ruhig weiter so. Die Punkte, die Gryffindor trotz Ihres unverschämten Auftrittes wieder gutgeschrieben wurden, bekom men Sie Stück für Stück wieder entzogen."

xxxxx

„Ich wette, dass ich mir in einer Woche Nachsitzen einhandeln werde. Das steht in den Sternen geschrieben." Ruby setzte sich seufzend neben Hermine vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Aufgrund deines Benehmens?", mutmaßte ihre Freundin, die ihr Buch zuklappte und es auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Ne, weil ich Snape Nachsitzen schulde. Er sagte ja heute, dass ich ihm alles zurückgeben werde, was McGonagall ihm weggenommen hatte. Damit ist ganz bestimmt die Genugtuung gemeint."

„Könnt ihr nicht einfach den Mund halten?", schlug Hermine vor. „Ehrlich. Ein wenig Selbstdisziplin täte euch mal ganz gut."

„Ich hasse diesen Kerl", seufzte Ruby. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich über Sirius' Tod freute.

Ruby besah sich ihre Armbanduhr genauer. Das Silber schimmerte nach wie vor, als wäre die Uhr erst am Vortag gekauft worden. Die Scheibe besaß nicht die einzige Macke und der Hintergrund war nicht wie bei den meisten Uhren weiß, sondern schwarz. Die fein gewellten Zeiger sagten ihr immer noch fälschlicherweise, dass es sieben nach fünf war.

„Hast du einen blassen Schimmer, wie man die hier reparieren könnte?", fragte sie Hermine und band sich die Uhr vom Handgelenk ab. „Meine Uhr ist stehengeblieben."

Ihre Freundin runzelte die Stirn und nahm ihr die Uhr ab, um sich diese näher anzusehen. Sie verglich die Uhrzeit mit ihrer eigenen Uhr.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie langsam und versuchte es zunächst mit einem leichten Schütteln.

„Keine Ahnung." Ruby schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe es während des Auswahlspiels gemerkt. Wie lange sie nicht mehr funktioniert, weiß ich echt nicht. Ich bin auch mit der Uhr nirgends dagegen gestoßen. Daran würde ich mich erinnern."

„Okay", sagte sie nur und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Schon mit _Reparo_ versucht?"

„Ja, hat nicht funktioniert. Ich werde auch mal in der Bibliothek nachschauen, wollte aber zuerst dich fragen."

Auch bei Hermine hatte der Reparo-Zauber nicht funktioniert. Es folgten weitere zwei Zauber, die Ruby nicht gekannt hatte, jedoch ebenfalls keine Wirkung gezeigt hatten. Ruby wusste, dass Hermine ehrlich ratlos war.

„Komisch", murmelte sie.

„Vielleicht liegt ein Zauber auf ihr?", äußerte Ruby ihre Vermutung. „Meine Eltern haben ja einander alles verhext."

„Das könnte auch sein. Ich glaube aber, dass die Familie Black hinter dem Zauber stecken könnte. Alte Besitztümer von Zaubererfamilien haben ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Viele von ihnen können lediglich unter bestimmten Bedingungen repariert werden", erklärte Hermine nachdenklich. „Vielleicht haben aber auch deine Eltern an der Uhr herumgepfuscht", fügte sie jedoch hinzu.

„Vielleicht." Ruby nahm ihre Uhr an und band sich diese erneut um. Sie lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief ein. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen fühlte sie sich hilflos und ungeschützt. Sirius' Geschenk war kaputt. Das einzige Geschenk, auf welches sie stolz war, obwohl es eine Black'sche Herkunft besaß.

Hermine nahm kurz Rubys Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich werde morgen jedes Buch in der Bibliothek abklappern", versprach sie. „Wir kriegen das hin."

Mehr als ein Nicken brachte sie nicht zustande. Sie hoffte, dass Hermine das verstand.

* * *

xxxxxx

_„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Ruby interessiert und blickte in sein inzwischen abgekühltes Gesicht._

_„Wie bitte?"_

_„Was _ich_ tun soll!", kam es gereizter von ihr. „Oder willst du wirklich einen Troll bekommen?"_

_„Ach", seufzte er und schloss kurz die Augen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mir diese Vorstellung gefällt, dass du mir so hörig bist, Black."_


	7. Das Mittel gegen Verzweiflung

Schon seit sich Ruby erinnern konnte, führte sie mit der Verdrängung eine stabile und innige Beziehung. Wenn die Glücksmomente ausblieben und ihr alles zu viel wurde, konnte sie sich zumindest auf diese gewissenhaft verlassen. Nichts war beruhigender als die eiskalte Verdrängung, wenn der Tag trist – in anderen Worten einfach nur scheiße – war. Und in diesem Schuljahr war sie sich sicher, dass sie diese Schutzmaßnahme geheiratet hatte.

Die erste Trainingsstunde mit der neuen Mannschaft war verstörend gewesen. Ron war nervös und Harry sauer gewesen. Letzterer Umstand war unter anderem Ruby zu verdanken, weil ihr Harry vorwarf, keine Teamspielerin gewesen zu sein. Völlig unberechtigt. Sie konnte einfach nicht mit Ginny warm werden. Katie war darum bemüht, sich mit Ginny anzufreunden und Ruby war aufgefallen, dass ihr ihre einst so gute Mannschaftskameradin ein paar böse Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Die Einzigen, auf die sich Ruby im Training freute, waren Jimmy Peakes und Richie Coote, die neuen Treiber. Sie hatte die beiden darum gebeten, ruhig so viele Klatscher wie möglich auf sie zu schleudern, um sie zu trainieren. Die Jungen waren wirklich gut und tatsächlich witzig zusammen.

Der wohl schmerzhafteste Schlag in der Magengegend war die bisher erfolglose Suche nach einem Zauber für die Reparatur ihrer Uhr gewesen. Ruby war inzwischen klar geworden, dass Hermine nur noch vorgab, einer Hoffnung zu sein. Was auch immer mit der Uhr nicht stimmte, einfache Reparatur-Zauber würden hierbei nicht genügen. Das wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst, als Hermine auf eine für Ruby auffällige Art und Weise beiläufig vorgeschlagen hatte, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn Ruby einem Lehrer oder gar Dumbledore die Uhr zeigen könnte. Ruby fand, dass es übertrieben war und nahm sich vor, in den Tagebüchern ihrer Mutter nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Bisher hatte sie jedoch nichts in dieser Richtung unternommen.

Sie konnte die ungesagten Zauber immer noch nicht, hing mit den Hausaufgaben hinterher, beherrschte als Einzige den Anschwell-Zauber in Zauberkunst nicht und hatte in Verwandlung aus Versehen die Tafel sprengen lassen. Noch nie hatte McGonagall sie so schockiert angesehen. Ruby konnte _nichts_.

Deshalb hatte sich Ruby in den letzten Tagen mit anderem Krimskram beschäftigt. Sie hatte angefangen, unzählige Briefe zu schreiben, während sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Drittklässlern erzählen ließ, welche Gerüchte über der Oberstufe schwirrten. Sie musste schließlich up to date sein. Neben den besten Grüßen an Mr. Weasley erfuhr sie, dass Lavender Brown eine durchgeknallte Irre und Harry Potter ein heißbegehrter Single waren. Diesen Schätzungen konnte sie tatsächlich nur zustimmen. Doch trotz des starken Harry-Ruby-Fandoms gab es tatsächlich Schüler, die behaupteten, dass man den überaus gegensätzlichen Charakteren, wie Harry und Lavender es waren, eine Chance geben sollte. Und das war wirklich _sehr_ schräg.

So viel zum Thema Verdrängung. Die beste Taktik, um den Tag unterhaltsamer zu gestalten. Und es war wirklich kein schwieriges Spiel wie Koboldstein. Ja, die Verdrängung und sie waren ein eingespieltes Team geworden. Das Einzige, was Ruby an unangenehmer Information zuließ, war die Tatsache, _dass_ sie verdrängte. Sie war inzwischen so sehr in dieser Theorie vertieft, dass sie der unangenehmen Wirklichkeit keine Beachtung schenken würde, selbst wenn sie nackt und Rubeus Hagrid zugleich wäre.

Und auch nicht, wenn die Wirklichkeit Draco Malfoy hieße und sie gerade mit dieser Person in bloßer Teamarbeit in Zaubertränke arbeiten müsste. Sie hatte sich bislang kein einziges Mal aufregen müssen. Dann machte Ruby wenigstens eine Sache richtig. Nicht das Brauen. Vielmehr das Verdrängen.

„Wenn ich wegen dir einen Troll kassiere, lasse ich dir jeden Tag eine Stinkbombe zukommen", zischte er ihr zu, als er mit den Zutaten an ihrem Tisch ankam.

„Das würde dich ja ganz viel Aufwand kosten", erwiderte sie gespielt beeindruckt über dieses Opfer.

„Kannst du überhaupt _irgendetwas_?"

„Da fallen mir spontan viele Dinge ein, aber es würde unsere entspannte Atmosphäre unnötig belasten", antwortete sie grinsend.

Wie zum Beispiel seinen Vater nach Askaban zu schicken. Sie traute sich nur nicht, so etwas zu sagen, wusste aber, dass ihm klar war, woran sie dachte.

Malfoy hatte offenbar keine Lust, sich weiterhin mit Ruby verbal zu duellieren. Nun da sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass er ziemlich erschöpft wirkte. Er war zweifellos immer noch eine gepflegte Erscheinung, aber seine Augenringe verrieten ihr, dass er die letzten Nächte wohl kaum mit Schlafen verbracht hatte.

„Du starrst mich an", ermahnte er sie verärgert und Ruby fuhr verwirrt hoch.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte sie und biss sich daraufhin auf die Lippe. Seit wann entschuldigte sie sich bei einem Slytherin? Sie glaubte sogar, dass das ihr erstes Mal war. Nun, mit Sicherheit auch das letzte Mal.

Malfoy war allerdings höchst zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion.

„Grins nicht so wie ein Gnom!", fuhr sie ihn deswegen an.

„Wie teilen wir die Arbeit ein?", fragte er stattdessen.

Fehlanzeige. Eine totale Ignoranz. Sie könnte ihm „Schlappschwanz" ins Ohr schreien und er hätte ihr nicht die zu erwartende Reaktion gezeigt. Jedenfalls keine malfoyhafte.

„Black!"

„Ja?"

„Bist du dumm, oder wie? Hör mit dem Starren auf und tu gefälligst was!", blaffte er sie an.

Okay, _das_ war malfoyhaft.

„Ähm, erstens -", fing sie verunsichert jedoch empört an, „rede nicht so mit mir, wenn du mit mir zusammenarbeitest und zweitens starre ich dich bestimmt nicht an. Wo lebst du denn?"

„Okay", sprach er vielmehr mit sich selbst und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein müdes Gesicht. „Okay, okay."

Musste wohl sein Beruhigungs-Mantra sein.

„Wunderbar", kam es munter von ihr. „Also. Du sagst mir einfach, was ich tun soll und -"

Er lachte bellend auf. Rubys rechtes Lid zuckte. Lachte er etwa _sie_ aus? Mieses Schwein. Er kehrte ihr sogar den Rücken zu, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Was war so witzig an ihr?

Unauffällig die Ohne-Rock-Theorie prüfen.

Malfoy hatte sich nur mit äußerster Mühe einigermaßen beruhigen können. Er machte sogar ein paar Atemübungen, war jedoch offenbar nicht wirklich wiederhergestellt, wenn er doch so freudig gestimmt vor sich hingrinste. Harry hatte sogar kurz zu ihnen rüber geschaut. Er wirkte nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch zutiefst beunruhigt.

„Hör mit dem Mist auf, Malfoy, sonst denken die Leute noch, dass wir uns hier blendend verstehen", murmelte sie ihrem verhassten Partner zu, der sich auf wundersame Weise wieder fing. Er schien ihr wohl Recht zu geben. Geschafft!

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie interessiert und schaute in sein inzwischen abgekühltes Gesicht.

„Wie bitte?"

„Was _ich_ tun soll!", kam es gereizter von ihr. „Oder willst du wirklich einen Troll bekommen?"

„Ach", seufzte er und schloss kurz die Augen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mir diese Vorstellung gefällt, dass du mir so hörig bist, Black."

Ruby riss ihre Augen auf und errötete zu ihrem Entsetzen. „Gewöhn dich bloß nicht daran", sagte sie sofort. „Lass dir gesagt sein, dass es für außerschulische Zwecke nicht wirksam ist. Hack diesen Gedanken ab, Malfoy!"

Er rümpfte angewidert mit der Nase. „Du bist ekelhaft. An solche Zwecke habe ich sicherlich nicht gedacht, du notgeile Blutsverräterin."

Damit hatte er übertrieben und sie spürte, dass sie noch um einige Rottöne dunkler wurde. Sie spitzte angespannt ihre Lippen und biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, um sich weitere Kommentare zu verkneifen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich die Affodillwurzel schneide, wenn es dir recht ist", sagte sie um Beherrschung bemüht.

„Mach, was du für richtig hältst", erwiderte er gleichgültig und zuckte bloß mit der Schulter. „Stör mich nur nicht bei meiner Arbeit."

Ruby holte tief Luft. Die Erniedrigung ließ ihr Herz spürbar schneller schlagen. Aber nun war alles in Ordnung, oder? Er war still und konzentriert. Wenn man nur die richtigen Hebel in Bewegung setzte, konnte man offenbar mit Malfoy arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich war er gar nicht der blutrünstige, skrupellose _Strohkopf_, für den er sich ausgab. Möglicherweise war er ein Opfer seiner schwierigen Kindheit, die sich sehr stark an der reinen Blutwahn orientiert hatte. Genau. Er war tief in seinem Innern ein netter Junge vom Hause Slytherin. Auch wenn es kaum vorstellbar war.

Ruby war klar, dass sie eine neue Lebensweisheit erkannt hatte. Vielleicht könnte man diese ebenfalls auf den Potter-Voldemort-Konflikt anwenden. Dann gäbe es keinen Krieg. Oder keine Rassenordnung innerhalb der alten Zaubererfamilien. Sie verstand endlich, was der Sprechende Hut ihr damals zu sagen versucht hatte: „Wenn du dich nur anstrengst, Mädchen, wirst du zwischen den Häusern verhandeln können."

Sie war ein Genie!

Voller Euphorie viertelte sie zunächst die Affodillwurzel.

„Sag mal, Black", meldete sich Malfoy mit einem heimtückischen Ton zu Wort. „Was hätte wohl dein Verrätervater dazu gesagt, wenn er wüsste, dass du es gewagt hast, mich anzumachen?"

Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter. Okay, _was_? Hatte er das _so_ verstanden? Sie hatte doch nicht ihn angemacht! Sie hatte sich doch von ihm angemacht _gefühlt_! Deshalb hatte sie die Sache mit den außerschulischen Zwecken erst erwähnt.

Er blickte sie nicht an. Stattdessen bereitete er den Kessel für das Gebräu vor, indem er es mit Wasser auffüllte.

„Was redest du da?", ließ sie dieses Missverständnis nicht auf sich sitzen.

„Tu nicht so."

Sie schnaubte verdattert. Meinte er das ernst? „Halt doch einfach mal deinen dummen, krummen Mund, Malfoy", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Deine primitive Art macht mich _krank_."

Dumme Lebensweisheit! Alles – STREICHEN!

„Wie war das so, als er starb?", fragte er beiläufig und grinste.

Rubys Körper versteifte sich sofort. Ihre Kiefer spannten sich schmerzhaft an und es fiel ihr schwer zu schlucken oder Luft zu holen. Malfoy wusste, wie er in den Wunden anderer herumstochern konnte.

„Hat dein großes, naives Herz zu schlagen aufgehört, als er am Verrecken war?", fuhr er genüsslich fort. „Bitte, sag mir, dass du Selbstmordgedanken hattest."

Sie hatte sich geschworen, Malfoys Worte niemals ernst zu nehmen. Sich seine Gemeinheiten für keine Sekunde zu Herzen zu nehmen. Damit würde sie sich ihm gegenüber noch verletzlicher zeigen. Aber er überschritt eindeutig Grenzen, die er augenscheinlich nicht lokalisieren konnte oder wollte und aus diesem Grund wollte sie ihm einfach nur wehtun. Was falsch war.

Ruby zwang sich dazu, weiter zu arbeiten.

Als er den Mund erneut zum Sprechen öffnete, brannten in ihr die Sicherungen durch.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, griff sie nach dem Schubladenknauf an der Vorderseite des Tisches und riss mit voller Wucht die Schublade auf. Malfoy sog zischend die Luft ein und geriet ins Wanken. Er rang nach Atem. Sie hatte mit der Schublade seine Mitte getroffen. Malfoy versuchte trotz des schmerzenden, kleinen Malfoys die Fassung zu bewahren, was ihm misslang. Stöhnend lehnte er sich mit dem linken Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und verlagerte sein Gewicht darauf, während seine rechte Hand auf seinem Schritt ruhte.

Ruby fühlte sich deutlich besser. Viel, viel besser. Wenn der kleine Malfoy litt, litt auch der große Malfoy. Ihr fiel ein, dass _er_ vielleicht gar nicht _so_ klein war. Sie hatte mal Parkinson damit prahlen hören, wie gut Malfoy ausgestattet war. Damit erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. Hoffentlich war sein Goldstück gebrochen!

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Nott und Zabini die beiden beobachteten. Herrlich! Sie freute sich, dass seine Alibi-Freunde dabei live zuschauten, wie er beinahe krepierte. Grinsend legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Immer noch nicht besser?", fragte sie provokativ sorgenvoll und streichelte ihn am Kopf. Mann, hatte er samtenes Haar. Da konnte so manches Mädchen neidisch werden.

Dass sie ihm zur Weißglut trieb, war ihr vollends bewusst. Er zog ihre Hand unsanft aus seinem Haar und knallte sie auf dem Tisch. _Aua_! Aber das war es wert gewesen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Warte-ab", würgte er hervor und ließ ihre Hand auch endlich los.

Knurrend wandte sich Malfoy seiner Arbeit zu, während Ruby ruhig an ihrer Affodillwurzel schnippelte. Er hatte es verdient. Er hatte mehr als das verdient.

„Was tust du da?", herrschte er sie an.

„Was meinst du?", kam es ebenso wütend von ihr zurück.

„Du schneidest die Scheiße viel zu grob!"

„Ich finde die Größe vollkommen angemessen", schnaubte sie.

„Gib her, Black. Ich zeige dir, wie es geht", knurrte er ungeduldig und packte sie von der Seite an beiden Handgelenken. Irgendwas sagte Ruby, dass das Ganze schief laufen würde.

„So geht das ...", zischte er ihr zu und bewegte ihre Hände, während sich das Messer in ihrer rechten Hand für ihren Geschmack zu schnell bewegte. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie es fallen lassen wollte, da sie die Gefahr erkannte, passierte es. In der Sekundenschnelle.

Ruby stieß einen leisen, hohen Schrei aus. Malfoy hatte sich sofort von ihr abgewandt. Das alles war so schnell passiert, dass sie es nicht vollends verstand. Ihr Zeigefinger brannte höllisch. Als hätte sich jede kleinste Faser ihrer Nerven an einem Punkt versammelt, um ein Feuerwerk zu entfachen. Sie war kurzzeitig wie benebelt.

„Umpf ...", machte Malfoy unzufrieden. „Schade. Der Finger ist noch dran."

Als sie endlich begriff, schloss sie zur Abwehr die Augen. Ihr Finger. Oh, Merlin. Ihr Finger. Das tat weh. Das tat _so_ weh. Ruby presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Miss Black?" Sie hörte Slughorns Stimme und Schritte, die näher kamen. „Was ist -? _Um Merlins Willen_!"

Ruby öffnete ihre Augen. Auf dem Tisch sammelte sich eine erstaunliche Pfütze ihres Blutes an. So viel? Merlin. Hilfe. Ihr war speiübel. Sie stöhnte vor Ekel auf und versuchte sich auf die Atmung zu konzentrieren. Bitte, keine Panikattacke.

„Sie haben sich ja geschnitten!", rief Slughorn entsetzt aus. „Aber _wie_! Sie müssen augenblicklich den Krankenflügel aufsuchen. Mr. Malfoy wird sie begleiten."

„Nein, _ich_ gehe, Sir!", kam es wütend von Harry und er nährte sich ihrem Tisch. „Ich werde gehen, Professor."

Mit zittriger Hand versuchte Ruby ihre Blutung am Umhang zu stillen. Sie war zutiefst geschockt. Wegen Malfoy, der wie ein unschuldiges Kind neben ihr stand. Er war unglaublich ekelhaft. Bösartig. Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ungläubig.

„Ruby?", kämpfte Harry um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Komm, wir gehen."

xxxxxx

Eins war Ruby klar, als sie sich am nächsten Tag in der Morgenfrühe am Gryffindortisch zum Frühstück setzte. Draco Malfoy war von nun an tabu. Das unterhaltsame Spiel namens „Malfoy-wehtun" musste sie schweren Herzens beenden. Sie musste eine andere Taktik entwickeln, wenn er sie das nächste Mal wütend machen sollte. Aus Selbstschutzgründen. Vor allem würde sie nie wieder Angriffe auf Malfoys untere Region vornehmen. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie ihm dort jemals wieder wehtun wollen. Nicht _dort_! Von nun an würde sie sogar Malfoys Penis _beschützen_. Zu groß war die Angst, dass er sie weiterhin zur Schuldigen ernennen würde, falls mit dem Ding irgendetwas nicht stimmen sollte.

Sie hatte bereits diese Berufung vollends angenommen. Letzte Nacht hatte sie von einem fünf Meter hohem Knallrümpfigen Kröter geträumt. Er hatte sie töten wollen und Ruby hatte ihn in ihrem Traum mit den Worten „Malfoy, verzeih mir" beruhigen wollen. Das war ein schlagendes Indiz dafür.

Ihrem Finger ging es inzwischen gut. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn im Nu wiederherstellen können. Das war auch Ruby klar gewesen, schließlich hatte sie selbst schon genug Verletzungen ertragen müssen. Trotzdem. Malfoy hatte ihren Finger zerstückeln wollen. Als wäre ihr Finger aus Pergament. Ruby ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie ungläubig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln anfing, wenn sie sich diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Es müsste doch jemanden so viel Überwindung kosten, einer anderen Person so etwas anzutun. Er hatte es aber _einfach so_ getan. Einfach so.

_Einfach so_.

„Ich bringe ihn um", sagte Harry und Ruby sah auf.

Ihr Freund blickte wütend zum Slytherintisch rüber und beobachtete Draco Malfo dabei, wie er mit seinen Freunden munter lachte. Ruby hatte Harry angelogen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war. Dass sie in Gedanken vertieft war. Dass Malfoy nichts damit zu tun hatte. Ruby wollte nicht, dass sich Harry ihretwegen in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Er glaubte ihr aber nicht. Aus diesem Grund musste sie ihn immer wieder daran erinnern, dass nichts Tragisches passiert war. Obwohl die Wahrheit bestialisch war.

„Verschwende deine Energie nicht", erwiderte sie und schnippte vor seinem Gesicht mit den Fingern.

Harry war am Tag zuvor unglaublich lieb zu ihr gewesen. Nach dem Unterricht hatte er sich um sie gekümmert. Die beiden hatten sogar vor dem Kaminfeuer gekuschelt, was sie tatsächlich noch nie getan hatten. Am Ende war es ihr sogar zu viel des Guten gewesen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein zusammengeschlagenes Opfer und das war sie nicht.

Malfoy hatte ihren Finger geschnitten. Einfach so.

Ruby würde sich nicht klein kriegen lassen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie sie gegen Malfoy vorgehen sollte, aber eines war sicher. Sie würde es ihm heimzahlen. Das Wichtigste war zunächst einmal, dass sie ihm das Gefühl geben musste, dass ihr alles, was er ihr antat, nicht die geringste Bohne juckte. Also: Haltung bewahren. Sich von Malfoy wegsetzen zu lassen, wie es nämlich Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, war demnach destruktiv. Sie würde in Zaubertränke neben ihm sitzen und ihm damit beweisen, dass sein Handeln sie keineswegs beeindruckte.

„Ich bringe ihn um", murmelte Harry erneut.

„Hat der Prinz ein paar Tipps auf Lager, damit es so schmerzvoll wie möglich geht?", fragte Ruby und meinte das Zaubertränkebuch.

„Mach keine Witze darüber!"

„Harry, komm mal runter. Niemand ist hier", lachte Ruby.

Das entsprach so ziemlich der Wahrheit. Die Gryffindors waren bekannt dafür, Lang schläfer zu sein. Ruby wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie sie es geschafft hatte, die morgendliche Verabredung mit Harry eingehalten zu haben. Es musste die intrinsische Motivation sein.

„Rede einfach nicht über das Buch, okay?", kam es defensiv von Harry. „Hermine nervt mich auch schon tierisch mit ihren Vorwürfen."

„Ich bin nicht Hermine", erwiderte sie bloß. „Ich heiße Ruby Black."

Harry sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „Ich weiß?"

„Du bist echt empfindlich, was das Buch angeht, was?", stellte sie überrascht fest. „Wenn wir in der Siebten sind, muss du dich von dem Buch trennen. Stell dich schon mal darauf ein."

„ ."

Ruby zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe sie sich ihrem Spiegelei zuwandte und vielmehr darin rumstocherte. Erst damit fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch nichts gegessen hatte, weshalb sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte. Wie hatte sie vergessen können, dass sie während eines Frühstücks auch mal Nahrung zu sich nehmen musste? Warum hatte sie nie Hunger?

„Ruby?"

Sie sah neugierig auf.

„Du würdest mir sagen, wenn du Probleme hättest, oder?", fragte er langsam und eindringlich. „Also, wenn du mit irgendetwas nicht klarkommen würdest. Mit Malfoy oder sonst wem oder sonst was. Richtig?"

Sie öffnete den Mund. Nicht, weil sie eine Antwort geben wollte, sondern weil sie vielmehr überrascht war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr jemand das Gefühl gab, dass mit ihr irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Aber sie selbst konnte nicht genau sagen, was. Oder ob sie klarkam. Sie wusste nicht, wann das Nicht-In-Ordnung ein gesundes Maß hatte und wann lieber Alarm geschlagen werden sollte.

„Klar", log sie deshalb und lächelte.

xxxxxx

„Lässt du dich noch einmal erwischen, Astoria, dann schreibe ich unseren Eltern!", brüllte Daphne, wie es nun mal von ihr gewohnt war, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins umher. Daphne liebte ihren Drama-Ruf.

Draco stöhnte auf und legte seine Feder beiseite. Er sah endlich ein, dass er seine Hausaufgaben zu machen hatte, und dann kam ihm diese Furie entgegen.

„Hör jetzt auf", sagte das andere Mädchen namens Astoria. „Du bist peinlich."

„Peinlich?! _Peinlich_?!", kreischte Daphne.

Draco schnappte nach seinem Federkiel und warf ihn in Daphnes Richtung ab. Er krachte gegen die Kerkerwand und zerbrach in mehrere Splitter. Die blaue Tinte hinterließ einen spinnennetzförmigen Fleck und bildete Tränen. Draco war sehr erstaunt über das Kunstwerk. Er wandte sich der geschockten Daphne zu.

„Halt jetzt endlich deine Klappe", riet er ihr bloß.

Waren tatsächlich alle Mädchen in diesem Alter so zickig? Wenn er so an Pansy oder Black dachte, musste es wohl stimmen.

Bei Salazar! Was hatte _Black_ schon wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt verloren? Das war gruselig.

Daphne wirkte um ein Vielfaches wütender. Schließlich schüttelte sie sich kurz wie ein nasser Hund und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als sie ihrer Schwester zuzischte: „Das war das letzte Mal!"

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie erhobenen Hauptes wieder davon. Draco seufzte erleichtert. Mit dieser Art vom Mädchenverhalten kam er nicht klar. Aufgebrachte oder weinende Mädchen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm deutlich gemacht, dass gegen solche Instabilität und Unausgeglichenheit nicht anzukämpfen war.

Seine Sicht wurde kurzzeitig abgelenkt. Als er hochsah, bemerkte er Astoria Greengrass, welche ihm seinen heilen Federkiel vor den Augen hielt. Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich, als er sie zu ignorieren versucht hatte.

Was wollte sie denn von ihm? Sie lachte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Hat sich noch nie jemand bei dir bedankt oder warum schaust du so beleidigt?", fragte sie und stellte den Federkiel auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich wüsste nur nicht, weshalb du dich bei mir bedanken solltest?", kam es fragend von ihm.

„Weil du dich vor meiner manischen Schwester verteidigt hast?", äffte sie seinen Ton nach.

„Ich habe dich nicht verteidigt", schnaubte er. „Ich habe sie lediglich dazu aufgefordert, sich zu beruhigen. Dass es ausgerechnet dir geholfen hat, war nicht primär meine Absicht gewesen."

„Bist du immer so nett zu den Leuten, die du kennenlernst?", fragte sie interessiert und lehnte sich zurück.

Draco sah sie an. Nun. Dass sie Daphnes Schwester war, konnte er deutlich erkennen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Astoria weichere Züge vorzuweisen, was wohl unter anderem daran lag, dass sie jünger als seine Klassenkameradin war.

„Ich bin Daphnes Schwester", stellte sich das Mädchen schließlich vor. „Astoria Greengrass." Sie schlug dabei demonstrativ ihre Beine übereinander.

„Draco Malfoy", kam es knapp von ihm zurück.

„Ich weiß", kam es verschmilzt lächelnd von ihr. „Sucher der Slytherin-Mannschaft, Widersacher Potters, Reinblüter und der feste Freund von Pansy Parkinson."

Er zuckte kurz zusammen. _Der feste Freund von Pansy Parkinson_. Er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn er es hörte. Es klang jedes Mal nicht richtig. Astoria beobachtete ihn schweigend. Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, worauf dieses Mädchen abzielte.

„Also – Draco", fing sie munter an. „Wie darf ich mich bei meinem Retter bedanken? Du weißt schon. _Richtig_ bedanken."

Ach. Nun, _darauf_ zielte sie ab. Sein Körper versteifte sich sofort bei dem Gedanken. Das würde er nicht tun. Das würde er Pansy nicht antun.

„Oder willst du lieber deine Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte Astoria und wandte sich ihm gänzlich zu, sodass sie sich mit den Gesichtern gegenüber saßen.

Draco schluckte. Was ihm auch immer dieses Mädchen anbot, klang verlockend. Viel zu verlockend für seinen Geschmack. Schließlich sollte es ihm leichter fallen, ihr Angebot abzulehnen, wenn er vergeben war. Wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass es sich um _dieses_Angebot handelte? Er bemühte sich darum, ein gleichgültiges Gesicht aufzusetzen. Schließlich wandte er sich von ihrem Blick ab.

„Ich würde wirklich lieber meine Hausaufgaben machen", sagte er und verfluchte sich dabei, dass es ihn tatsächlich an Überwindung gekostet hatte.

„Gut", erwiderte sie heiter, was Draco überraschte. Sie schien kein Stück in ihrem Stolz verletzt worden zu sein. „Viel Spaß dabei!" Grinsend stand sie auf und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, ehe sie ging. „Man sieht sich, Draco."

Sie hatte wohl gemerkt, dass er gehadert hatte. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Seit er offiziell mit Pansy ging, waren die Mädchen ihm gegenüber zurückhaltender geworden. Es lag eindeutig an Pansy, vor der sich die Anderen fürchteten. Astoria Greengrass scherte sich wohl nicht darum, was mit ihr passieren könnte, wenn Pansy davon erfahren sollte.

Im Grunde hatte sie ihm nichts Besonderes oder Verkehrtes angeboten. Vielleicht hatte es sich Draco einfach nur eingebildet. Viele Mädchen gaben auf diese affektierte Weise vor, niedlich und gleichzeitig willig zu sein.

Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Draco ging nicht fremd. Das wollte er nicht. Dass er das Mädchen nicht sofort verjagt hatte, reichte ihm jedoch aus, um ein schlechtes Gewissen zu kriegen. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht.

Ja, er sah sich gerne andere Mädchen an. Treue war jedoch seiner Meinung nach eine Pflicht für einen Mann und an diese Verpflichtung wollte er sich halten. Fremdgehen war ehrenlos, das hatte ihm sein Vater oft genug gesagt. Und er würde sein Wort auch nicht brechen.

Der Gedanke an seinen Vater ließ ihn heftig auffahren und er richtete sich augenblicklich auf dem Sofa auf. Der Brief, den Theo verfasst hatte, war inzwischen bei seiner Mutter angekommen. Draco hatte nicht nachgefragt, was sein Klassenkamerad geschrieben hatte, aber angesichts seiner gegenwärtigen Situation und gemäß seiner Erfolgsaussichten war er passenderweise inhaltslos genug gewesen.

Er hatte keine Fortschritte vorzuweisen und genau _darauf_ wartete seine Familie.

Unsicher wanderte seine Hand in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und er griff nach der Galleone, die ihm merkwürdigerweise glühend heiß vorkam. Er war verzweifelt genug gewesen, dieses Risiko einzugehen und es hatte funktioniert. Die Frau hatte ihm schon den ganzen Tag mehrmals geantwortet. Warum sollte er es nicht wenigstens versuchen? Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dabei etwas schief gehen könnte. Es durfte nur nicht in die falschen Hände gelangen.

In Blacks Hände beispielsweise. Nicht nach dem Vorfall in Zaubertränke, als er sich nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. Damit wäre sowas von klar geworden, dass er etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

Das Mädchen war ihm zuwider. Er konnte es ihr ansehen. Diesen Spott.

Jedes Mal, wenn er dieses Mädchen sah, kämpfte er gegen diese schmerzhaft stechende Demütigung an, die sich über seinen Körper wie die Drachenpocken ausbreitete und sein Blut aufkochen ließ.

Die tragische Heldin, Ruby Black. Und er war die widerwärtige Ratte mit dem verhafteten Vater.

Die Münze schien seine kalten Hände auf angenehme Weise zu erwärmen.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl, oder?

Seine Familie wartete.

* * *

xxxxxx

_Draco schleuderte seine Schuhe auf dem Boden, die nach dem Aufprall in seinem geöffneten Koffer landeten._

_„Du hättest Jäger werden sollen", sagte Blaise anerkennend und legte sich auf seinem Bett zurück._

_Draco wirbelte herum und sah seinen Klassenkameraden möglichst tödlich an. Blaise blickte unbeeindruckt zurück. Schließlich war er selbst ein Slytherin und gegen diese Blicke immun._

_„Sieh es als eine Chance", kam es amüsiert von ihm. „Jetzt hast du bei Black freie Bahn. Kein Lehrer in Sicht, ihr beide allein, ihre Freunde sind abwesend. Draco, _freie Bahn_!"_


	8. Bröckelnde Fassade

Ruby lachte laut auf, während Ron wiehernd mit seiner Faust auf dem Tisch schlug und Harrys Butterbierflasche umfiel. Der Inhalt breitete sich auf dem Tisch aus und tropfte schließlich auf dem Boden. Hermine knurrte ungeduldig auf und wischte mit dem Zauberstab die Überschwemmung ab.

Das Thema: Percys Einschleimqualitäten während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft!

Die beiden beruhigten sich wieder, aber Ruby wusste, dass sie erneut in ein schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würde, wenn sie nur in Rons Richtung blicken sollte. Also schaute sie Madam Rosmerta beim Polieren der Gläser zu und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis nach Lachen an, obwohl Ron ab und an ein nervöses Glucksen von sich gab. Die anderen Gäste in _Drei Besen_blickten die Vier bereits verärgert an.

„Habt ihr euch wieder eingekriegt?", fragte Harry grinsend, was ein Fehler war. Die beiden prusteten wie im Chor los.

„Ich halte das langsam nicht mehr aus", murrte Hermine Harry an, der sich Rubys Butterbier genommen hatte und an der Flasche nippte.

„M-Mis-ter … Mister Wea-Weasel-by-", konnte Ruby nur mühsam von sich bringen und rang nach Luft, als Ron versuchte, Percys Verbeugung nachzuahmen. Die Darstellung raubte Ruby alle Sinne, da sich Ron selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und seine Verbeugung nur noch zu einem Zucken wurde.

„Leute, hört auf", ermahnte Hermine ihre Freunde, drehte sich jedoch selbst von Ron weg, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Ruby atmete nur noch unregelmäßig und legte ihre Arme beschützend um ihren schmerzenden Bauch. Ron war der Beste! Mit den Weasleys konnte man immer am herzlichsten lachen. Außer mit Ginny – bei ihr war Ruby nicht einmal fähig, _über_ sie zu lachen.

„O-okay, es geht schon wieder", versicherte sie, was wohl der Erinnerung an Ginny verschuldet war.

„Bei mir nicht. Ich muss mal gehen." Lachend rannte Ron in Richtung der Toiletten los und schlug so heftig die Tür zu, dass einige der Gäste verständnislos mit den Köpfen schüttelten. Ruby gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich.

Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wandte sich von ihm ab. Genesungszeit. Schweigend warteten die Freunde ab, bis Ron mit einem vor Anstrengung starrem Gesicht zurückkam. Ruby schluckte.

„Hat sich Dumbledore bei dir gemeldet, Harry?", versuchte Hermine ein vernünftiges Gespräch zum Laufen zu bringen.

Dieser jedoch zuckte bloß grimmig mit der Schulter. „Kein Brief von Dumbledore. Obwohl er diese Woche da war."

Ruby konnte sich nicht auf dieses Gespräch konzentrieren. Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie Harrys Stunden bei Dumbledore nicht. Ron und Hermine fanden Harrys Erzählungen äußerst interessant. Sie jedoch wollte am liebsten dabei wegrennen und erst wiederkommen, wenn die Lösung, wie Voldemort zu bezwingen war, gefunden worden war. Irgendwie hatte sich Ruby nicht vorstellen können, dass Voldemort auf herkömmliche Weise auf die Welt gekommen war. Durch Mann und Frau. Sein Verhalten deutete vielmehr darauf hin, dass er von einem Troll herausgepresst wurde. Jedenfalls _so_ hatte sie sich immer als Kind seine Geburt vorgestellt.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. In der Ecke des Pubs erkannte sie einen Mann, den sie zu gut kannte und er ihr jedes Mal ein unruhiges Gefühl verschaffte. Mundungus Fletcher.

„Was macht der denn hier?", flüsterte Ruby Hermine zu, die augenblicklich ihre Blickrichtung aufschnappte.

„Was denn wohl?", schnaubte ihre Freundin mit einem missmutigen Unterton. „Sich betrinken."

Mundungus schien wohl mit dem Sack, der ihm bis zu der Schulter reichte, nicht klarzukommen. Mit einem lauten Klirren fielen mehrere Gegenstände auf dem Boden und rollten von ihm weg. Hektisch warf sich der Mann auf die Knie und versuchte sie aufzusammeln.

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen auf, um ihm wohl zu helfen. Ruby folgte widerstrebend dem Beispiel und blieb im Hintergrund stehen. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass er mal wieder etwas Illegales im Sinn hatte.

„Hallo", machte sich Harry mit seiner höflichen Begrüßung bemerkbar, was Mundungus erschrocken auffahren ließ. Er sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus, Harry zu sehen.

„Oh, 'löchen", nuschelte er und warf einen Becher in den Sack, schaute sich dabei nervös auf dem Boden um. „Wie geht's so?"

„Was machst du in Hogsmeade?", wollte Harry wissen, während sich Ron unter einem umstehenden Tisch bückte, um etwas aufzuheben.

„Du weißt schon – Geschäfte. Ich bin spät dran -" Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Ruby bemerkte. Trotz meterlanger Entfernung konnte Ruby seine Metfahne zehn Meter gegen den Wind riechen. „Gib das her!" Mundungus machte einen großen Schritt auf Ron zu und riss ihm einen weiteren silbernen Becher aus der Hand. Rubys Herz setzte vor Schock kurz aus. War es möglich, dass er -

„Ich kenne es von irgendwoher. Ist es -" Ron brachte nicht einmal seinen Satz zu Ende. Mit einem lauten Krach flog ein Tisch zur Seite und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Harry Mundungus am Kragen gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand gedrängt. Letzterer konnte sich aus dem wütenden Griff nicht befreien.

„Harry!", kam es erschrocken von Hermine.

„Das hast du aus Sirius' Haus geholt!", würgte Harry zornig hervor. „Ich habe das Familienwappen der Blacks gesehen."

„Lass - nein – lass es mich erkl-", stotterte Mundungus.

„Was hast du gemacht? Bist du in der Nacht, als er gestorben ist, in sein Haus zurückgegangen und hast es ausgeräumt?"

„N-Nein ..."

Mundungus lief allmählich blau an, während Hermine weiterhin protestierte. Ruby stand reglos da und sah sich den vollen Sack mit den Gegenständen an. Sie holte tief Luft und wollte Harry nur noch zur Besinnung bringen, als auch schon von hinten ein Knall ertönte, der Harry dazu zwang, seinen Griff zu lockern. Mundungus nutzte diesen Augenblick, um nach seinem Sack zu greifen und zu disapparieren.

Ruby drehte sich um und entdeckte Tonks, die mit mausgrauem Haar und ruhigem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte.

„KOMM ZURÜCK, DU DIEBISCHER -!"

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Harry", sagte Tonks mit einem gleichgültigen Tonfall. „Er könnte jetzt schon in London sein. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn, zu schreien."

„Er hat Sirius' Sachen geklaut! _Geklaut_!"

Tonks schien sich über diese Angelegenheit kaum zu stören, was Harry nur noch wütender machte. Ruby wollte an die frische Luft. Instinktiv griff sie nach dem Türknauf und verließ wortlos den Pub. Die Kälte draußen war wie eine freudig wahrgenommene Einladung. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Was würde sie wohl vorfinden, wenn sie eines Tages den Grimmauldplatz betreten würde? Ein leer stehendes Haus, in dem sich lediglich das kreischende Porträt ihrer Großmutter befand?

Ihre Freunde waren ihr gefolgt, während Harry wütend weiterschritt, bis er fluchend und schimpfend an ihr vorbeiging. Hermine versuchte ihn dabei zu beruhigen. Ruby setzte sich in Bewegung und bemühte sich mit dem Schritt ihrer Freunde mitzuhalten.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist", sprach Hermine auf Harry ein. „Sirius hat die Sachen ja Ruby und dir vermacht."

Harry war stehengeblieben und sah Hermine überrascht an. „Du hast Recht! Verdammt, du hast Recht!"

„Ja -"

„Es sind _unsere_ Sachen. Deswegen hat dieser diebische Gnom auch so unglücklich geguckt, als er uns gesehen hat!"

„Ja, Harry. Ja, aber -"

„Katie! Katie, warte doch mal!" Ruby drehte sich um und bemerkte Katie Bell mit ihrer Freundin Leanne den Schneeberg zum Schloss erklimmen. Katie hielt ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand und wirkte für ihre Verhältnisse zu euphorisch, sodass sich Ruby fragte, ob sie in Hogsmeade etwas über den Durst getrunken hatte.

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Leanne! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Inzwischen waren auch Harry, Ron und Hermine stehen geblieben und beobachteten den Streit zwischen den Mädchen. Als die beiden auch noch zu raufen anfingen, da Leanne Katie das Päckchen aus den Händen reißen wollte, machte sich Ruby auf dem Weg, um dazwischenzugehen.

Was danach geschah, ließ sie vor Schock aufkeuchen.

Katie ließ das Päckchen auf dem Boden fallen und flog erstarrt in die Höhe. Ihr Körper hing wie verzerrt in der Luft, während sie dabei einer Marionette glich, dessen Arme sich langsam zu beiden Seiten ausbreiteten. Ruby presste ihre Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht voller Entsetzen loszuschreien. Katie stattdessen riss ihren Mund unmenschlich weit auf, als würde sie aus Leibeskräften schreien wollen, wobei jeglicher Ton ausblieb. Ihre Mundwinkel fingen zu bluten an.

Leanne schrie panisch auf, als Katie schließlich stumpf auf dem Boden fiel.

Ruby nahm unbewusst wahr, dass jemand ihren Namen sagte. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Ein schrilles Piepen wurde in ihrem Kopf immer lauter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von Katie Bell ab.

Ruby ging wortlos ihren Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Die Nachricht um Katie Bells Unfall hatte sich im Schloss verbreitet wie das Dämonenfeuer. Selbstverständlich war den Schülern bekannt geworden, dass sich Ruby und ihre Freunde zum Zeitpunkt ihres Zusammenbruchs bei ihr befunden hatten, was für Ruby auf die Dauer anstrengend wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Katies Namen hörte, zuckte sie schuldbewusst zusammen. Insgeheim hatte sie schreckliche Angst davor, dass Leanne weitererzählen könnte, dass Ruby ihre Mannschaftskameradin im Stich gelassen hatte.

Hatte sie das?

Rubys Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte sich Katie gegenüber, die inzwischen im St. Mungo lag, grausam verhalten. Wie eine sadistische Todesserin. Es war offensichtlich, dass Ruby mit Bellatrix Lestrange verwandt war.

Hermine hatte ihr versichert, dass mit Ruby alles in Ordnung war und sie sich bloß „unbewusst zu schützen versucht hatte", da ihr an dem Tag „alles zu viel" wurde. Ruby hoffte, dass ihre kluge Freundin Recht behielt. Trotz dessen gefiel Ruby auch dieser Gedanke nicht. Sie war nicht schwach und feige! Im Ministerium hatte sie gegen Todesser gekämpft und sie nahm sich für die Zukunft vor, diese weiterhin zu bekämpfen. War sie dazu überhaupt noch fähig, wenn sie solch schwache Nerven hatte? Wohl kaum.

Also hatte Ruby kurzzeitig danach beschlossen, Leanne für ein Gespräch aufzusuchen, aber diese hatte sich von Ruby eher fernhalten wollen. Auch zu diesem Thema hatte Hermine auf sie einreden müssen, dass Leanne bloß „Abstand von dem Ganzen nehmen wollte" und Ruby wie auch Harry, Ron und Hermine mied. Ohne davor ihre Freunde konsultiert zu haben, hatte Ruby McGonagall gefragt, ob ihr ein Besuch im St. Mungo genehmigt werden konnte. Da sie aber kein Familienmitglied war, durfte Ruby Katie nicht besuchen kommen.

Danach war sie so fertig gewesen, dass sie in den darauffolgenden Tagen nach dem Unterricht direkt ins Bett gegangen war und hausaufgabenlos bis zum nächsten Morgen durchgeschlafen hatte. Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, was dazu geführt hatte, dass es Ruby noch schlechter gegangen war. Sie hatte sich schmutzig und unbrauchbar gefühlt. Also hatte sie angefangen, die Eulerei sauber zu machen. Nach gefüllten fünfzehn Minuten hatte sie aufgegeben. Diese Kotmaschinerie konnte nur mit Hilfe des Drecks bestehen bleiben und sowieso hatten die Eulen darin angefangen sie anzugreifen. Schließlich war Ruby auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie womöglich in ihre alte Form zurückkehren könnte, wenn sie hin und wieder über ihren Schatten springen würde. Bestialisch naiv hatte sie das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter, in welchem sie im fünften Schuljahr zu lesen aufgehört hatte, ausgepackt, um nebenher das Problem mit Sirius' Uhr lösen zu können.

Sie hatte nicht einmal einen einzigen Satz lesen können. Weil sie Angst gehabt hatte. Sie wusste nicht wovor. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Zu wem war sie geworden?

„Miss Black?"

Sie sah auf und blickte in das blasse Gesicht ihres verhassten Professors namens Schniefelus Fledermaus.

„Könnten Sie wohl wiederholen, was ich der ganzen Klasse zu erklären versuche?", fragte er höhnisch.

Ruby stöhnte. Das war wohl das Allerletzte! Sie hasste diese „Wiederhol-doch-mal-" Aufforderung. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie diese oft zu hören bekam. Trotzdem. Sie war doch keine Fünfjährige, der man eben die peinlichen Hygieneregeln erklärt hatte und danach ein „Und? Was von alldem hast du verstanden?" hinzufügen musste.

Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr für immer ein Trauma verschaffen.

„Der heutige zu behandelnde Unterrichtsstoff stellt eine wichtige Komponente für die späteren UTZs dar. Da Sie bereits bei den ungesagten Zaubern kläglich am Versagen sind, sollte ich doch meinen, dass Sie sich wenigstens in der theoretischen Stunde Mitschriften machen", erwiderte er bedrohlich leise.

„Ich habe ein photographisches Gedächtnis", behauptete sie kühn.

Einige Schüler lachten. Entweder weil sich Ruby bei Snape einen Witz erlaubt hatte oder weil ihre Klassenkameraden die Idee lustig fanden, dass ausgerechnet _sie_ ein photographisches Gedächtnis besitzen könnte.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", konnte es Snape nicht lassen. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Ruby lange an. Sie wusste, dass das seine Kampfstellung war und er wohl weitermachen würde, um sehen zu können, wie viele Punkte er noch zum Abziehen rausholen konnte. „Unter der Berücksichtigung Ihrer letzten Eskapaden im Unterricht und der Meinungen des Lehrerkollegiums lässt sich zusammenfassend festhalten, dass Sie weder über ein photographisches Gedächtnis noch über ein vollkommen intaktes Gehirn verfügen."

Erneute Lacher. Diesmal aus den Slytherin-Reihen.

„Ruby, sei still", zischte ihr Hermine von rechts zu.

Okay, sie war still. Sie würde nichts, nichts, nichts sagen.

„Also schlage ich vor, dass Sie mir für die nächste Stunde einen Aufsatz über das heutige Thema verfassen. Sie kriegen wenigstens eine Chance, Ihr Versäumtes nachzuholen. Das ist nämlich im außerschulischen Rahmen leider nicht möglich", kam es genüsslich von ihm. „Oder sind Sie der Meinung, dass Sie nach dem Ministeriumsbesuch nur Erfolge vorzuweisen haben? So gut ist es bei Ihnen ja nicht gelaufen, oder?"

Okay, sie durfte _nicht_ still sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Harry seinen Mund wütend öffnete.

„Alles in allem hatte der Ministeriumsbesuch natürlich einen dicken Nachteil, weil mein Vater gestorben ist", setzte im Plauderton an und zuckte gespielt gleichgültig mit der Schulter, während Harry aufgrund ihres Tonfalls überrascht zusammengezuckt war. „Aber ansonsten lief doch alles prima ab. Ich habe richtig interessante Persönlichkeiten kennengelernt. Todesser erster Klasse. Manche von ihnen sitzen jetzt in Askaban fest. Und – ich habe Lord Voldemort -" Manche Schüler keuchten bei dem Klang des Namens auf, „gesehen. Klasse Typ. Aber wem sage ich das?" Sie stand mit zitternden Händen auf und schmiss ihr Schulheft auf das Buch, nachdem sie dieses zugeschlagen hatte. Ehe Snape den Mund aufmachen konnte, kam sie ihm auch schon zuvor: „Ich weiß, zehn bis zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für meine spöttische Bemerkung Ihnen gegenüber, Professor, und weitere zehn Punkte dafür, dass ich den Namen des Unnennbaren genannt habe und mich hier ausgelassen über - politische Missstände, die rein gar nichts mit der Unterrichtsthematik zu tun haben, auslasse. Wo doch _Sie_ sich entspannt über den Tod meines Vaters auslassen!" Sie packte inzwischen ihre Sachen. „Und nun können Sie mir endlich Nachsitzen erteilen, welches mir am Anfang des Schuljahres zu Ihrer Missgunst gestrichen wurde, _Sir_." Ruby machte den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche zu. „_Sie_ können mir _rein gar nichts_ über die Erfahrungen, die ich damals im Ministerium gemacht habe, sagen. Sie haben sich mit einem brennenden Unterarm im Schloss versteckt!"

Ruby schulterte ihre Schultasche und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Sie ignorierte Hermines schockierten Gesichtsausdruck und die weiteren verunsicherten Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden.

Snape sagte nichts. Er sagte einfach nichts mehr. Ruby wusste, dass es wohl ihre letzten Tage in Hogwarts waren.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, schmiss sie ihre Tasche auf das Bett und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Fehlanzeige. Ihr Körper bebte vor Aufregung. Das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie hätte nicht andeuten sollen, dass Snape ein Todesser war oder es zumindest in der Vergangenheit gewesen war. Auch wenn es stimmte. Nervös ging sie ihm Zimmer auf und ab. Bei jedem Schritt kam es ihr so vor, als würde der Boden unter ihren Füßen bedrohlich zu bröckeln anfangen und sie steigerte sich dabei in ihrer eigenen Panikmacherei zunehmend hinein.

Sie hatte es nun mal gesagt. Daran konnte sie nichts mehr ändern. Selbst wenn sie versuchen würde, sich aus den unangenehmen Tatsachen herauszuwinden. Sie hatte alles so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte und ihrer Meinung nach hatte Snape üblere Worte verdient. Er spielte bereits seit dem Anfang des Schuljahres mit der Intonation, wenn er ihren Nachnamen aussprach, als würde er ihr dabei etwas sagen wollen. Sich über den Tod eines Elternteils eines Schülers lustig zu machen, war schwerwiegender als Rubys Fehltritt. Diesen Verteidigungsansatz würde sie nutzen. Mehr hatte sie nicht.

Draco schmiss seine Schultasche auf das Bett und fluchte laut. Das war doch alles ein Witz, oder? Das war ein Witz! Diese ehrenlose Kreatur! Blaise folgte ihm grinsend in den Schlafsaal und legte sich offenbar tiefentspannt auf das Bett.

„Das werde ich sicherlich _nicht_ tun!", kam es von Draco, während er sich um Ruhe bemühte. „Kann er vergessen."

Nun betrat auch Theo stirnrunzelnd den Schlafsaal und wurde von Blaise mit einem hochgestreckten Daumen begrüßt.

„Weiteres Schoßhündchen Dumbledores", murmelte Draco und nahm sich vor, seine Wutanfälle im Zaun zu halten, wenn er inzwischen freudige Fan-Zuschauer hatte.

„Früher hast du anders über ihn gesprochen", erwiderte Blaise amüsiert. „Deswegen habe ich dich übrigens nicht gemocht. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du den Aufsatz für Snape nicht gemacht hast?", fragte er. „Theo hätte dir von meinem Aufsatz eine Kopie angefertigt."

„Weil es ihm beim letzten Mal aufgefallen ist", gab er zähneknirschend zu. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich den Mist auf meine Kappe genommen hatte, sonst hätte er dich auch noch bearbeitet."

„Oh, na dann. Dumm gelaufen." Er lachte.

Theo wühlte in seinem Koffer und holte eine grüne Schachtel in der Größe eines Schuhkartons heraus. „Hier habe ich meine ganzen Aufsätze für Snape gesammelt. Ich gebe dir jedenfalls die Aufsätze, die du brauchst. Du musst sie eben diesmal besser überarbeiten, damit es nicht mehr auffällt, dass du kopierst."

„Du kopierst deine eigenen Aufsätze?", kam es naserümpfend von Draco.

„Ich finde meinen Schreibstil brillant", sagte Theo bloß.

„Ich mache gar nichts für den da", blieb er trotzig.

„Nun, offensichtlich sind die Zeiten vorbei, in denen du bei ihm tun und lassen konntest, wie es dir gefiel." Theo setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Fakt ist, dass du früher deine Hausaufgaben gewissenhaft erledigt hast - diesmal nicht. Warum wunderst du dich also über die Strafe? Dachtest du, dass er bei dir ein Auge zudrücken wird, weil du ein Sohn eines verurteilten Todessers bist? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass dir dieser Umstand zum Hindernis wird."

Die Verurteilung seines Vaters war nicht das Problem. Snape wollte _Dracos_ Arbeit sabotieren. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Und die Tatsache, dass Black sich so offenherzig über seine Vergangenheit ausgelassen hatte, war der Motor dafür gewesen, dass ihn Snape vor der versammelten Mannschaft wegen einer Hausaufgaben-Lappalie bloßgestellt hatte. Nachsitzen mit Black. Wie konnte er es wagen, seine Zeit auf diese Weise verschwenden zu lassen? Über Snapes wirkliche Absichten würde er seine Klassenkameraden nicht aufklären können.

„Das Nachsitzen sollte bloß ein Zeichen sein, um ein Konter gegen Blacks Vorwürfe zu setzen", sagte er deswegen.

„Kann gut möglich sein", erwiderte Theo. „Übrigens finde ich das sehr interessant, wie sehr ihr euch in euren Vorwürfen Snape gegenüber ähnelt." Draco stöhnte auf. Nicht diese Masche wieder. „Ernsthaft", versicherte sein Freund. „Dieses ganze Gerede von 'während die anderen im Ministerium gekämpft haben, hat Snape ruhig hinter dem Lehrerpult gesessen'."

„Ja, und jetzt?" Draco sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Dann hat die Blutsverräterin den Glückstrank geschluckt und einmal Recht haben dürfen. Muss ja nicht heißen, dass ich meine Freizeit mit ihr verbringen möchte."

„Das ist wohl kaum als Freizeit zu betrachten. Ich gebe dir mal einen schlauen Rat." Theo deutete mit dem Schlauberger-Finger in seine Richtung. „Mach deine Hausaufgaben, falle mit deinem Verhalten nicht allzu sehr auf und du bist auf der sicheren Seite."

Wie meinte er das denn? _Falle mit deinem Verhalten nicht allzu sehr auf_. Das war doch wohl kein Seitenhieb, oder? Theo konnte unmöglich wissen, was vor sich ging. Niemand wusste von seinem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Oder dass er den Raum der Wünsche aufsuchte. Niemand. Selbst Snape nicht.

Draco schleuderte seine Schuhe auf dem Boden, die nach dem Aufprall in seinem geöffneten Koffer landeten.

„Du hättest Jäger werden sollen", sagte Blaise anerkennend.

Draco wirbelte herum und sah seinen Klassenkameraden möglichst tödlich an. Blaise blickte unbeeindruckt zurück. Schließlich war er selbst ein Slytherin und gegen diese Blicke immun.

„Sieh es als eine Chance", kam es amüsiert von ihm. „Jetzt hast du bei Black freie Bahn. Ihr beide allein, ihre Freunde sind abwesend. Draco, _freie Bahn_!"

Tatsächlich.

Blaise hatte Recht.

„Ich würde die Sache mit Black mal ruhen lassen", meldete sich Theo erneut zu Wort. „Die läuft schon ohne deine Hilfe Amok. Das sollte dir witzig genug sein. Wenn sie explodiert, solltest du lieber darauf achten, dass du das Land verlässt, Draco, damit keiner mit dem Finger auf dich zeigt und dich für den Schuldigen erklärt."

„Lass ihm doch wenigstens das Spiel", lachte Blaise. „Die wird doch eh früher oder später rausgeschmissen, so wie die drauf ist."

„Nein, wird sie nicht. Nicht mit ihrem Blacks-Tochter-Status. Sie wird doch jetzt schon mit Samthandschuhen angefasst."

Draco achtete nicht auf Theos Vorbehalte, der seiner Meinung nach eine gefährliche Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Mischung war. Blaise hatte Recht. Black war kurz vor dem Explodieren. Dann würde er ihr doch gerne dabei helfen.

Als Ruby über das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame geklettert war, wartete schon die nervöse Belegschaft in Gestalt ihrer Freunde vor dem Kaminfeuer. Das konnte nun heiter werden. Hermine war die Erste, die auf sie zugeschritten kam.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie sofort.

„Wollte zu Dumbledore, um mit ihm über den Mist zu reden. Er ist nicht da", sagte sie kurz angebunden und steuerte auf die Wendeltreppe zu, um sich im Mädchenschlafsaal zu verstecken. Hermine hielt sie jedoch davon ab.

„Snape erwartet dich in den Kerkern. Er will, dass du so schnell wie möglich seine Räumlichkeiten aufsuchst."

„Zu welchem Zweck? Black-Bastard-Schikane Runde Zwei?" Sie blickte Harry und Ron an. „Ich bilde mir das doch nicht ein, oder? Er hat sich über seinen Tod lustig gemacht."

„Natürlich bildest du dir das nicht ein", sprach Harry ruhig auf sie ein. „Wir werden auch alle bezeugen können, wie es wirklich abgelaufen ist. Aber bis dahin -" Er sah Hermine kurz an. Offenbar wollte er sich an Hermines bereits ausdiskutierten „Ratschlag" halten. „- wirst du dich Snapes Strafe stellen müssen. Bis Dumbledore zurückkommt."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun", schnaubte Ruby.

„Oh ja, den werden Sie tun, Miss Black."

Ruby brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um sie wissen, wer mit ihr sprach. Professor McGonagall schritt auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine unverzeihliche Strenge ab, die Ruby in diesem Maße noch nie bei ihr erfahren hatte.

„Ich denke, dass Sie eine Begleitung zu den Kerkern benötigen werden, Miss Black", sagte sie. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie dort erwartet werden."

Ruby war fasziniert von Snapes Tempo. Er hatte tatsächlich alle Register gezogen und jedes Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt. Jemand musste ihn wohl dafür huldigen.

„Dann sollten wir den Gastgeber nicht mehr warten lassen", sagte sie lächelnd, obwohl sie am liebsten jedes atmende Wesen anschreien wollte.

Der Weg bis zu den Kerkern verlief zunächst schweigend. Ruby wusste nicht, ob McGonagall zuvor ausführlich mit Snape gesprochen hatte, aber allen Anschein nach, war ihre Hauslehrerin nicht wirklich gut auf sie zu sprechen. Als sie mehrere Male abgebogen waren und die Wände allmählich den bekannten Kerkergeruch abgaben, räusperte sich McGonagall.

„Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr für das Verhalten meiner Schüler schämen müssen, Black", sagte sie schließlich und Ruby fand, dass es an der angemessenen Stelle saß. „Bis heute."

Ruby blieb stehen, unschlüssig, ob sie ihr den Vorfall genau erklären sollte. McGonagall drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er Ihnen gesagt hat, aber ja, ich habe angedeutet, dass er ein Dunkles Mal trägt", entgegnete sie nickend. „Ich sehe ein, dass das seine Privatsache ist, ein Tabu-Thema, eine Beleidigung. Aber bei vielen Schülern ist das kein Geheimnis."

„_Das ist Ihr verdammter Lehrer_!", herrschte sie Ruby plötzlich so heftig an, dass diese zusammenzuckte. „Und Sie wagen es, ihn in seinem Unterricht als Todesser zu bezeichnen?"

„Ja", gab sie diesmal peinlich berührt zu und schloss die Augen. Jedes Gegenargument schien ihr plötzlich nicht mehr gültig zu sein. „Ich war wütend."

„Weswegen denn wütend?", fragte sie sofort. „Was hat Sie dazu verleitet, auf diese Weise gegen einen Lehrer vorzugehen?"

„Sie kennen ihn doch, Professor. Sie sollten vor allem als Ordensmitglied _und_ als seine ehemalige Lehrerin wissen, dass er tiefgreifende Konflikte mit Sirius hatte", sagte sie schließlich. „Wie hat er sich im Orden meinem Vater gegenüber verhalten? Haben Sie nichts von alldem mitbekommen, Professor?"

„Ihr Vater war ein erwachsener Mann gewesen, der sich selbst tadellos verteidigen konnte. Er brauchte keine Tochter zu seiner Verteidigung, die sich nachträglich für lächerliche Zwistigkeiten zu rächen versucht."

„Das sehe ich auch so", erwiderte Ruby ungeduldig. „Aber wenn ich mir sarkastische Andeutungen über seinen Tod anhören muss, dann habe ich ein gutes Recht dazu, wütend zu werden. Ich _darf_ das. Ich _kann_ nicht anders!"

„Sarkastische Bemerkungen welcher Art und inwiefern?", wurde McGonagall ungläubig.

„Thematisch ging es um meine Erfahrungen im Ministerium und dieses Thema habe _ich_ ganz bestimmt nicht angefangen. Und wenn er mir dann ankommt -" Ruby spürte, dass sie immer unruhiger wurde. „- mit 'so gut ist es ja bei Ihnen nicht gelaufen, was?', dann macht er mir damit unmissverständlich klar, _weshalb_ es nicht gut gelaufen war. Weshalb ist es nicht gut gelaufen für mich, Professor? An den Todessern kann es nicht liegen, weil sie gefangen genommen wurden. _Das_ ist gut gelaufen. Also, Professor? Woran lag's? Muss ich das laut aussprechen?" Sie sah, dass McGonagall dem etwas hinzufügen wollte, ließ es jedoch nicht zu. „Ich bilde mir das nicht ein und ich bin nicht die Einzige, die wusste, worauf er hinaus will! Fragen Sie meine Klassenkameraden, nur bitte nicht die Slytherins. Die haben sich nämlich auf Standing Ovations vorbereitet. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mir dazu hämische Bemerkungen anhören muss. Ich finde diesen Witz _nicht_ lustig. _Ich_ kann über seinen Tod _nicht_lachen!"

Sie hatte nicht so viel erzählen wollen. Nun fühlte sie sich erneut wie eine Petze. In ihrer Vorstellung war sie eine selbstbewusste Sechzehnjährige, die standhaft und mit wenigen Worten ihre Meinung vertrat.

McGonagall sah sie nicht an. „Das sind schwerwiegende Anschuldigungen, Black. Das muss zuerst überprüft werden."

„Das verstehe ich. Nur dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso ich mich für den Ausdruck 'mit brennendem Unterarm' rechtfertigen muss", sagte sie trotzig. „Wortwörtlich habe ich das Dunkle Mal nicht erwähnt, oder?"

„Sie werden deswegen vom Unterricht suspendiert, Black", sagte McGonagall bedauernd. „Und ich stimme dieser Entscheidung zu."

Ruby riss die Augen auf.

„Natürlich bis Professor Dumbledore zurückkommt und sich über weitere Angelegenheiten Gedanken machen kann", erklärte sie. „Ich sage es Ihnen jetzt, damit Sie sich vor Professor Snape im Griff haben. Der Schulleiter wird, das sage ich Ihnen im Vertrauen, spätestens am Freitag wieder da sein. Bis dahin werde ich mit Ihren Klassenkameraden sprechen, mir ein Bild von der Situation machen, um Professor Dumbledore davon berichten zu können. Ich bin nicht parteiisch -", fügte sie mahnend hinzu, „aber ich bin Ihre Hauslehrerin und ich war auch die Hauslehrerin Ihrer Eltern gewesen. Deswegen werde ich versuchen, diese Angelegenheit zu klären. Ich hoffe, dass wir alle eine Lösung finden können. Und Black -?"

„Ja?"

„Lernen Sie endlich, dass Sie lieber den Mund halten sollten, wenn Sie auf einem lockeren Besenstiel sitzen" McGonagall sah fast schon überfordert aus. „Wenn Sie sich von einem Lehrer angegriffen, schlecht behandelt oder meinetwegen auch _geärgert_ fühlen, dann seien Sie _still_und kommen zu _mir_!"

„Gut", sagte Ruby beschämt und fühlte sich nach McGonagalls imaginärer Tracht Prügel etwas besser. „Danke, Professor."

Sie wandte sich ab und ging auf Snapes Bürotür zu. McGonagall folgte ihr, als hätte sie Angst, dass sich Ruby in letzter Sekunde umentscheiden und die Fliege machen könnte. Sie klopfte ohne nachzudenken an und wartete, bis sie hereingebeten wurde. Nachdem sie die ölige Stimme von innen wahrgenommen hatte, öffnete sie die Tür.

Da saß er auch schon. Schniefelus. Ruby wurde klar, dass es nicht einfach war, ein Rumtreiber-Nachfahre zu sein. Die Abscheu gegenüber diesem Menschen steckte in ihrem genetischen Code.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie einen Weg zu mir gefunden haben, Black", kam es gleichgültig von ihm. „Danke für's Herbringen, Minerva."

„Gern Geschehen, Severus", sagte McGonagall kurz angebunden und Ruby runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihre Hauslehrerin Snapes Büro betreten und die Tür von innen zumachen sah. Ein kurzer Blick in Snapes Richtung genügte und sie wusste, dass dies nicht geplant war. „Ich möchte, dass wir Miss Black gemeinsam über Ihre Strafe in Kenntnis setzen. Miss Black, bitte setzen Sie sich. Wir wollen es schnell hinter uns bringen."

Merlin sei gedankt!

* * *

xxxxxx

_Einfach. Sie benutzte das Wort so häufig._

_„Du solltest mit jemandem zusammen sein, der dich liebt", sagte er endlich._

_Die nächsten Sekunden waren für ihn qualvoll. Sie begriff es nicht._


	9. Kälte nimmt mit Nähe ab

Ruby hatte sich ihre Suspendierung ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte nach dem recht ruhigen Gespräch mit Snape, welches nur _recht ruhig_ verlaufen war, weil McGonagall buchstäblich Wache gehalten hatte, an das Ausschlafen, langes Mittagsessen oder Freizeit gedacht. An die Dinge eben, die nichts mit schulischen Verpflichtungen zu tun hatten.

Aber nein.

Bereits am Mittwochmorgen hatte sie jede Lehrkraft aufsuchen müssen, bei der sie im Normalfall den Unterricht besucht hätte, um sich einen Große-Halle-deckenhohen Berg an Aufgaben abholen zu dürfen. Diese waren bis zum Abend gewissenhaft zu erledigen, wobei nicht vergessen werden durfte, dass sie darüber hinaus nicht von ihrer Hausaufgabenpflicht entbunden wurde. Sie war bereits an der ersten Aufgabe in Zaubertränke gescheitert, obwohl sie bislang mit der Theorie in diesem Fach gut klargekommen war, weshalb sie sich gezwungen sah, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Das hatte sie noch nie alleine gemacht. Sie hatte kein einziges Buch finden können. Ob es ihr jemand glaubte oder nicht. Die Bücher waren weder nach den thematischen Schwerpunkten noch nach Autorennamen alphabetisch geordnet. Die Bücherrücken waren stattdessen mit undefinierbaren Buchstabenkombinationen und komplett wahllos ausgesuchten Ziffern versehen, die danach geordnet wurden. Ruby schwor, dass das ein völlig neues Konzept war, weil es ihr noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Sie hätte sich auch nicht gewundert, wenn Snape über Nacht die ganze Bibliothek umgestellt hätte, weil er mit Bestimmtheit geahnt hatte, dass sich Ruby Zusatzliteratur anschaffen musste, um die Aufgaben zu lösen.

Und woher sollte sie bloß wissen, in welchem Themenbereich, unter welchem Buchstabenkürzel und unter welcher Zahlenreihe sie nach einem einzigen lausigen Buch, in dem zwei Sätze zum Anschwelltrank erwähnt wurden, zu suchen hatte?

Madam Pince war ihr selbstverständlich keine große Hilfe gewesen. Tatsächlich war die vergnomte Frau sofort auf die Idee gekommen, dass Ruby den Unterricht schwänzen könnte. _Hermine_ war dort noch nie auf diese Weise behandelt worden, obwohl ihre Freundin schwor, dass die Bibliothekarin sie diskriminierte.

Ruby hatte das siebte Buch auf den „Nicht-zu-gebrauchen-" Stapel gelegt und lehnte sich frustriert zurück.

Sie wollte sich ja nicht beschweren. Wirklich nicht. Es hätte sie schließlich viel schlimmer treffen können, indem man sie rausgeschmissen hätte. Ruby hatte jedoch erfahren, dass ein Rauswurf alles andere als einfach durchzusetzen war. Dean Thomas hatte sie am Vorabend aufgeklärt, mit welchen Missetaten frühere Schüler von Hogwarts verwiesen worden sind. Ruby hatte bislang angenommen, dass sie bereits mehrmals am Rande des Rauswurfs gestanden hatte, was schlussendlich nicht einmal ansatzweise gestimmt hatte. Sie war wirklich nicht eine solcher Tunichtgut, wie ihr vorgeworfen wurde.

Dennoch wollte sie ihr Verhalten nicht mit solchen lahmen Ausreden entschuldigen.

Auch wenn Snape eine feuchte Ohrfeige verdient hatte.

Das Einzige, was Ruby bei der unglücklichen Angelegenheit am meisten störte, war zum einen das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Dumbledore und zum anderen das Nachsitzen mit Malfoy. Wenn es nach Ruby ginge, würde sie sogar lieber einen Monat lang mit Malfoy nachsitzen als ein zehnminütiges Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter zu führen. Ihre letzte Unterhaltung hatte kurz nach den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung stattgefunden. Zu dieser Zeit war Ruby wirklich nicht unterhaltsam gewesen. Sie hatte bis dahin nicht realisieren können, was vorgefallen war.

Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Manchmal erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie immer noch fest daran glaubte.

Ruby schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stand auf. Sie sammelte die Bücher ein, um sie wieder in die Regale einzuräumen. Zaubertränke konnte sie vergessen. Sie nahm sich vor, Ron oder Harry nach den wichtigsten Informationen zu fragen. Auch wenn sie sich dabei keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machte. Sie wollte aber Hermine nicht darin bestätigen, dass sie einfach nur unfähig war. Vielleicht könnte ihr das Prinzenbuch helfen. Bis dahin wollte sie ihren Aufsatz für McGonagall fertig geschrieben haben. Sie hatte im Grunde noch viel Zeit bis zu ihrer Abgabe. Quidditch fiel ebenfalls für sie aus, da ihr wegen der Suspendierung nicht erlaubt war, an außerunterrichtlichen Aktivitäten der Schule teilzunehmen.

Während Ruby die Bibliothek verließ, erinnerte sie sich bitterlich an Harrys Reaktion, nachdem sie ihm eröffnet hatte, vorerst kein Quidditch spielen zu dürfen. Sie hatte sich ursprünglich ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, wie er es als frischgewordener Kapitän mit einer neuen Mannschaft aufnehmen würde, dass eine weitere seiner Jägerinnen ausfallen könnte. Aber letztlich hatte es ihn kaum berührt. Ruby fragte sich, ob er nicht insgeheim erleichtert war, dass er sie zunächst abschreiben konnte. Ihre katastrophale sportliche Leistung in der ersten Trainingsstunde hatte selbst sie nicht vergessen können. Falls Dumbledore ihren Quidditch-Verbot auflösen sollte, könnte sie in der darauffolgenden Woche ebenfalls nicht zum Training erscheinen, weil ihr das Nachsitzen bevorstand. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob diese Nachsitz-Geschichte mit Malfoy überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprach. Ron hatte ihr nämlich erzählt, dass Malfoy im Verlauf der Schulstunde mit Snape ein einwöchiges Nachsitzen aufgebrummt wurde und die Fledermaus nebenbei erwähnt hatte, dass Malfoy ihr dabei Gesellschaft leisten würde.

Also, wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ausgerechnet _Malfoy_ auf diese Weise bestrafen würde. Das musste ein Witz sein. Snape verteilte Nachsitzen an die _Slytherins_? An _Malfoy_? Eine Woche lang? Wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben? Das _war_ ein Witz.

Oder ein perfider Plan, der Ruby zusätzlich schaden sollte. Malfoy konnte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst erwarten, in seiner Freizeit weitere ihrer Gliedmaßen massakrieren zu wollen. Ruby erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an das Ereignis im Duellierclub im zweiten Schuljahr, als Snape Malfoy voller Hoffnung vorgeschickt hatte, um Harry ordentlich verhexen zu können.

Im Korridor war sie einer Gruppe von Ravenclaws aus der Oberstufe begegnet, die ihre Köpfe sofort nach ihr umwandten, als sie an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Als sie am Morgen den Weg zur Bibliothek angesteuert hatte, war es ihr nicht entfallen, dass man über sie gesprochen hatte, nachdem sie von dem ein oder anderen Schüler gesichtet worden war.

Sie hatte die Rolle der Aussätzigen im Exil wahrscheinlich im Blut.

Was wohl Sirius zu alldem gesagt hätte? Ob er sie zurechtgewiesen hätte?

Ruby blieb stehen und schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. Nochmal. Und nochmal.

„Muss man sich Sorgen machen, junges Fräulein?"

Schnaubend setzte sie ihren Weg fort und warf dem verwirrten Mann im Porträt einen wütenden Blick zu.

Durfte sie nicht einmal mehr mit dem Kopf schütteln?

xxxxxx

Draco wandte sich verärgert von dem Buch ab, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass sich Slughorn von der Slytherin-Reihe entfernt hatte. Blaise gähnte herzhaft.

„Kannst du wenigstens so tun, als würdest du was machen?", zischte ihm Draco zu.

„Bitte?", kam es amüsiert von seinem Klassenkameraden.

Er konnte seine Ungeduld nur mit Mühe kontrollieren. „Du siehst doch, dass der Wicht die ganze Zeit bei uns herumschleicht."

Blaise rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Du reagierst nur über, weil du selbst nichts machst. Ich warte noch ein wenig, bis Theo seine Seite voll hat. Dann lege ich erst richtig los." Er nickte in die Richtung des leeren Stuhls zur Dracos Rechten. „Schreib du von Black ab."

Blaise Zabini war wohl mit Abstand der humorloseste Schüler von Hogwarts. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Draco seinem Buch zu. Er hasste theoretische Stunden in Zaubertränke. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm jedoch, dass er sich ein wenig beeilen musste, um die Aufgaben zu lösen. Er wollte nicht auch noch weitere Lehrer gegen sich aufziehen.

Obwohl … Slughorn war sowieso kein bisschen angetan von seinem Vater und ihm. Warum sollte er sich also die Mühe geben? Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Beispiel von der Blutsverräterin nehmen und in der Unterrichtsstunde verkünden, welchen Todessern Slughorn jahrelang in den Allerwertesten gekrochen war, bevor er auf mysteriöse Weise als verschollen galt.

Plötzlich wurde ihm Blacks Abwesenheit mehr als bewusst. Natürlich fühlte er sich ohne diese Blutsverräterin deutlich wohler an seinem Platz, aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen fand er diesen unbesetzten Stuhl neben ihm befremdlich.

Snape hatte es geschafft, Black vom Unterricht fernzuhalten und McGonagall, die wandelnde obergerechte Ordnungsrichterin, hatte wohl abgelehnt, die Schülerin ihres Hauses vor diesem Urteil zu bewahren. Das Einzige, was Black in diesem Fall in die Hände gespielt hatte, war die lahme Schulordnung gewesen, die in den Fällen von Unterrichtsstörungen oder offenbar der Verleumdung von Lehrern keinen Schulverweis auferlegte. Dennoch hatte er am Vortag über die Gerüchte, dass Black vom Unterricht suspendiert worden war, herzlichst gelacht. Eines hatte er während seiner Schullaufbahn gelernt. Black war unantastbar. Weil die politisch korrekten Trantüten behaupteten, sie sei charmant und witzig, weil sie angeblich mutig und clever war. Oder sonst noch was, was ihm einen Brechreiz verursachte.

Black würde früher oder später erneut neben ihm in Zaubertränke auftauchen. Die brennende Frage stand jedoch für ihn in dem Raum, welche Konsequenzen Blacks Verhalten nach sich gezogen hatte. Die Suspendierung war schon eine harte Nuss gewesen, aber diese war von Snape, dem vermeintlich Beschädigten, vorgeschlagen und mithilfe von McGonagall durchgesetzt worden. Wie stand es nun um Dumbledore? Draco war sich sicher, dass der alte Greis immer noch ein großer Fan dieses Potterpacks war und ihr somit keine weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten bevorstanden.

Für Draco dagegen sah alles Weitere mehr schlecht als recht aus. Snape, der seine eigenen glorreichen Pläne verfolgte, war bereits damit beschäftigt, ihn für etwas Lächerliches zu bestrafen. Er würde eine ganze Woche lang wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben nachsitzen müssen, wohingegen Black ein deutlich schlimmeres Vergehen vorzuweisen und genau wie er eine Woche lang nachzusitzen hatte. Ihre vorübergehende Suspendierung, die sie gemütlich in ihrem Gryffindorturm absitzen konnte, war doch nur ein Witz.

Das war doch nicht gerecht. Oder?

Wie würde wohl das Urteil gegen ihn lauten, wenn seine Taten ans Tageslicht kämen, bevor er seinen Plan durchsetzen konnte?

Er trug das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Er versuchte ein schwarzmagisches Objekt zu reparieren, damit Todesser das Schloss betreten konnten. Er hatte bereits ein schwarzmagisches Objekt in die Schule schmuggeln können. Er hatte schon mehrmals den Imperius-Fluch benutzen müssen. Er plante einen Mord. Er hatte eine Schülerin beinahe tödlich verletzt.

Dracos Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zu seinem Hals. Er hatte plötzlich mit einem drastisch beengenden Gefühl in seiner Kehle zu kämpfen. Mehrmals holte er tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Eine Panikattacke konnte er sich in dem versifften Klassenraum voller feindseliger Gesichter nicht erlauben.

Blaise' Flüstern befreite ihn aus seiner eigenen Umklammerung.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco nach, der seinen Klassenkameraden nicht verstanden hatte.

Dem amüsierten Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte Blaise gar nicht gemerkt, dass Draco gegen diese Ungeziefer, wie er es nannte, wenn sich diese angstvollen Gedanken in ihm breit machten und ihn lähmten, anzukämpfen versuchte.

„Warst du gestern Nacht bei Pansy?", fragte er nochmals nach.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich bezüglich seiner nächtlichen Wanderungen rechtfertigen _musste_. Was völlig absurd war, weil es niemanden etwas anging, was er in seiner Freizeit trieb. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet, diese Frage nicht unbeantwortet stehen zu lassen. Blaise war inzwischen direkt zu der Schlussfolgerung übergegangen, dass er die Nächte irgendwo in stickigen Besenkammern mit Pansy verbrachte. Draco hatte in der Vergangenheit noch nie verbal damit geprahlt, mit Pansy Sex gehabt zu haben, aber seine knapp formulierten Zustimmungen in Bezug auf Blaise' Vermutungen schienen bei seinem Klassenkameraden eben diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Draco machte sich allmählich Sorgen, dass Blaise Pansy gegenüber unanständige Kommentare fallen lassen könnte, die ihn letztendlich in eine katastrophale Rechtfertigungsnot befördern könnten.

„Ja", sagte er langsam, was diesmal im Grunde nicht ganz gelogen war. Er war wegen Snapes Strafe wütend und frustriert gewesen. Am Ende seines _Zusammentreffens_ mit Pansy war _sie_diejenige gewesen, die wütend und frustriert zurückgelassen worden war.

Nur mit äußerster Mühe versuchte er sich an etwas Angenehmeres zu konzentrieren, um sich seinen Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ihr wart ja richtig lange beschäftigt", konnte es Blaise nicht lassen.

Nun, das entsprach eben nicht der Wahrheit. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„So lange, wie du weg warst, konnte ich gar nicht wach bleiben", fuhr er zufrieden fort und Draco schwor sich, dass er ihn mitten im Unterricht verhexen würde, falls er auf die Idee käme, nach irgendwelchen schmutzigen Details zu fragen, die Pansy in Verruf bringen würden.

„Fertig", kam es nüchtern von Theo, was Draco kurz auffahren ließ. Dann sah er, wie er Blaise auf dem Tisch seinen Aufsatz zuschob.

„Ah, darauf habe ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet", freute sich Blaise, wobei sich Draco ganz sicher war, dass sein Klassenkamerad die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Madenwurms besaß, wenn er sich so rasch von seiner Umgebung ablenken ließ.

Daran wollte sich Draco gar nicht stören. Blaise schien ihn glücklicherweise vergessen zu haben, sodass er sich erneut mit seinem eigenen Aufsatz beschäftigen konnte.

Was wiederum ihm sichtlich schwerer fiel, nachdem er an Pansy hatte denken müssen.

Ihr verzerrtes Gesicht ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Und das Problem war, dass er allmählich begriff, dass es nicht die Wut war, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatte.

xxxxxx

„Wo in Merlins Namen hast du gesteckt?"

Hermines anklagende Stimme hallte in dem Raum, nachdem Ruby am späten Abend betont gleichgültig in dem Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors aufgekreuzt war. Hinter der Tür, die zu dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsbad führte, nahm sie die kichernden Stimmen von Lavender und Parvati wahr. Noch nie hatte sich Ruby ihre Gesellschaft sehnlicher gewünscht als in jenem Augenblick. Die Anwesenheit der beiden hätte Hermine sofort stumm gestellt.

„Ich war spazieren", sagte sie schließlich, wobei sie sofort feststellte, wie provozierend ihre Antwort tatsächlich war.

„Du warst also den ganzen Tag spazieren, ja?", hakte sie nach und ihre Stimme nahm merkwürdigerweise eine ihr unbekannte Strenge an.

„Nein, also -" Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich war nur _vorhin_ -"

„Ruby, du warst den ganzen Tag lang unauffindbar", brach ihr Hermine das Wort ab, während sie ihre Stimme leicht senkte, um nicht doch noch von ihren Klassenkameradinnen belauscht zu werden. „Auf der Karte warst du nicht zu sehen und wir -"

Hatten sie alle etwa eine Suchaktion zu planen angefangen oder wie?

„Und jetzt?", giftete sie zurück. „Dachtet ihr, dass ich für _immer_ verschwunden bin? Warum wird jetzt deswegen ein solcher Aufriss gemacht? Ich wollte einfach _ungestört_ bleiben."

Ruby konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sich ihre Stimmung auf diese Weise verändern konnte. Sie hatte sich nicht verstehen können, als sie nicht zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen, welches sie miteinander vereinbart hatten, aufgetaucht war und erst recht nicht, als sie ihren Freunden den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Es musste aber nicht heißen, dass sie dabei eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Hermine sah sie sichtbar überrascht an. Dennoch konnte ihr angesehen werden, wie angestrengt sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, wie sie mit Ruby am besten reden sollte. Ihre Wangen schienen gerötet und ihr Blick glitt wachsam über ihr Gesicht, als erhoffte sie sich dadurch, darin etwas ablesen zu können.

Nun war es soweit. Ihre Freunde würden bald gemeinsame Strategiesitzungen führen, um sich mit ihr angemessen unterhalten zu können. Sie konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen.

Lavender wieherte hinter der Tür auf, während die lachende Parvati ein „Hör auf" kreischte.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Im Raum der Wünsche", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum?"

„Können wir das Gespräch sein lassen?", kam es schnippisch von ihr zurück.

„Nein", kam es entschieden von Hermine. „Das höre ich mir schon die ganze Zeit an und es bringt wirklich _nichts_, dieses Verhalten zu ignorieren."

Sie knurrte nur auf. „Welches Verhalten konkret?"

„Hast du deine Aufgaben gemacht?", wollte ihre Freundin wissen.

„Natürlich!"

„Hast du sie auch bei den Lehrern _abgegeben_?"

„Weshalb habe ich sie gemacht, Hermine?", konnte sich Ruby den sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen. „Zum Spaß? Ich habe einfach nur meine verdammten Aufgaben im Raum der Wünsche gemacht. Ohne Ablenkung, ohne Kritik und Druck. "

„_Ich_ setze dich nicht unter Druck, Ruby", erwiderte sie sofort, da sie diesen versteckten Hinweis sofort aufnahm. „_Du_ stellst einfach im Augenblick fest, welchen Ärger du dir mal wieder _selbst_eingehandelt hast. Aber du würdest nicht auf die Idee kommen, dein Verhalten zu reflektieren, weil es sonst bedeuten müsste, dass du etwas zu ändern hast."

„Danke für die Analyse, Merlin."

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Du hättest mir wenigstens Bescheid geben können. Am Ende des Schuljahres habe ich das noch verstanden. Wirklich." Sie schloss die Augen, nachdem sie wohl selbst bemerkt hatte, wie anklagend sie geklungen hatte. „Beim letzten Mal -"

„Komm runter, Hermine. Das brauchst du gar nicht jetzt wieder zu erwähnen", erwiderte sie ungeduldig und wunderte sich erneut über die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme.

In den letzten Wochen des letzten Schuljahres war Ruby mehrmals „untergetaucht", ohne ihre Freunde davon zu unterrichten, wo sie sich aufhielt. Dabei ging Hermine bei ihrem letzten Vorwurf auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis ein, mit welchem sie bis dato zum ersten Mal konfrontiert wurde. Damals hatte sich Ruby ganze drei Tage im Raum der Wünsche aufgehalten, ohne dass ihr das wirklich bewusst gewesen war, weil ihr jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen war. Hermine hatte sich nach ihrem "Verschwinden" wie eine Wahnsinnige auf sie gestürzt, als sie ebenfalls wie am gegenwärtigen Tag im Schlafsaal aufgetaucht war, als wäre nichts passiert.

Es war aber wirklich nichts passiert. Es war kaum der Rede wert.

Hermine wartete geduldig, bis sie etwas sagen oder tun würde. Aber inzwischen war es Ruby einfach nur noch leid, beobachtet zu werden, damit eine angemessene Diagnose gestellt werden konnte. Hermine gab ihr immer das Gefühl, dass sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand, obwohl sich Ruby mit wenigen Ausnahmen nicht anders verhielt als es sonst von ihr üblich gewesen wäre. Sie hatte schon immer ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem rechtzeitigen Erledigen der Hausaufgaben gehabt; Sie hatte schon immer sofort gestreikt, wenn etwas anders verlief, als sie es wollte; Sie hatte schon immer ein lockeres Mundwerk gehabt, wenn es um Snape ging. Nun wurde ihr rubytypisches Verhalten anders bewertet. Unnatürlich. Schändlich. Selbstdestruktiv.

Selbstverständlich konnte Ruby nicht behaupten, klug gehandelt zu haben, als sie einen Lehrer beleidigt hatte. Hermine schien jedoch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen zu haben, dass es wohl verständlich war, dass einem der Zauberstab durchdrehen konnte, wenn der Tod des eigenen Vaters verhöhnt wurde.

So war es gewesen. Und nicht anders.

Für Hermine war es unvorstellbar, dass Ruby in einer solchen Situation nicht sorgsam auf die beispielhafte Etikette einer Musterschülerin zurückgriff, sondern sich lieber gegen Snape wehren wollte.

Bevor ihr Ruby diese Vorwürfe entgegen schleudern konnte, wurde die Klinke der Badezimmertür herunter gedrückt und die bestens gelaunten Lavender und Parvati waren in den Schlafsaal hineinspaziert. Es war wohl offensichtlich, dass Hermine und Ruby mit weniger harmonischen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen waren, weshalb sich die beiden Klatschtanten sofort mit großen Augen ansahen. Wahrscheinlich bereuten sie es, im Badezimmer wie betrunkene Hühner gelacht und damit den Streit zwischen ihren Klassenkameradinnen übertönt zu haben.

Schließlich wandte sich Ruby von dem Blickfeld ab und griff nach ihren Schlafsachen. In wenigen Sekunden befand sie sich selbst im Badezimmer. Während sie sich die Zähne putzte, ging sie in ihrem Kopf voller Genugtuung diverse Vorwürfe, Argumente und gar Beleidigungen durch, mit welchen sie Hermine konfrontieren wollte und sie sich sicher war, diese bereitwillig und unverblümt beim nächsten ungestörten „Gespräch" fallen zu lassen.

In jener Nacht war Ruby zum ersten Mal mitten in der Nacht in den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors geschlichen. Sie hatte nicht einschlafen können und sehnte sich nach Harrys Nähe. Auf der anderen Seite war ihr in der Nacht kalt gewesen, ihr Körper hatte sich unter der Decke nicht aufwärmen können und die Vorstellung, sich in ein warmes Bett hineinlegen zu können, war dabei tatsächlich ihr hauptsächlicher Motor gewesen.

Leise schloss sie die Tür des Schlafsaals und begab sich auf den Zehenspitzen zu Harrys Bett. Er befand sich bereits in seiner tiefsten Traumwelt und atmete dabei wie in einem Takt hörbar regelmäßig. Harry war nicht aufgewacht, als sie die Vorhänge aufgezogen hatte. Erst nachdem sie sich am Rande des Bettes gelegt hatte, schreckte er japsend auf und sie bereute es, dass sie ihn auf diese unangenehme Weise beim Schlafen gestört hatte.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie beschämt. „Ich bin eben erst gekommen."

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er verwirrt vom Schlaf, während er sich seine Augen rieb, und er rutschte daraufhin unbeholfen von ihr weg, damit sie mehr Platz hatte.

„Darf ich hier schlafen?"

Er gab ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich, was sie jedoch wenigstens als ein 'Ja' identifizieren konnte.

„Danke", sagte sie erleichtert, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass er sie nicht wegstoßen würde.

Augenblicklich bereitete sich die Wärme aus, die der Platz, auf dem er gelegen hatte, ausstrahlte. Im Zimmer war vereinzelt das Schnarchen und das tiefe Luftholen ihrer Klassenkameraden zu vernehmen. Sie musste mehrmals blinzeln, nachdem ihre Lider spürbar schwerer wurden.

Harry legte sich auf die Seite, um sich ihr zuwenden zu können und stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen. Er machte kurz einen unzufriedenen Eindruck und wiegte sein Gesicht schließlich in seiner Hand, um in einer bequemeren Liegeposition verweilen zu können. Ruby sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie plötzlich diese Ungeduld empfand. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Warst du im Raum der Wünsche?", fragte er immer noch verschlafen.

„Ja", antwortete sie bloß und er schien dem Ganzen nichts hinzufügen zu wollen. Stattdessen gähnte er und verharrte mit geschlossenen Augen in seiner Liegeposition.

Allem Anschein nach war er sofort wieder eingenickt. Just in dem Augenblick, in dem sich Ruby sicher war, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde, öffnete er seine Augen.

„Es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du uns wenigstens irgendwie Bescheid gegeben hättest", sagte er leise und ohne eine Spur eines Vorwurfs in seiner Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid."

Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte damit, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Als sie bereits den Mädchenschlafsaal betreten hatte, war sie angespannt gewesen. Kurzweilig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich unter anderen Umständen für ihr merkwürdig trotziges und geheimnistuerisches Verhalten geschämt hätte, aber sie derzeitig nichts dergleichen empfand. Stattdessen kam ihr das erste Mal in den Sinn, welches Gefühl sie seit einigen Wochen verfolgte, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden sprach.

Sie war wütend gewesen.

Obwohl ihr Hermine nichts getan hatten, was dieses Gefühl gerechtfertigt hätte. Sie war wütend gewesen, als sie sich auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle gemacht hatte, um mit ihren Freunden essen zu können, wie sie es vereinbart hatten. Sie war wütend gewesen, als sie im Raum der Wünsche ihre Aufgaben gemacht und sich dabei vorgestellte hatte, wie Hermine vorschlug, ihr helfen zu wollen. Sie hatte ihren Schlafsaal aufgesucht und war bereits wütend gewesen. Hermines Vorwürfe und Fragen hatten Ruby in dem Augenblick der Wut zusätzlich bestätigt.

Allmählich schwand das tobende Untier in ihrer Brust und hinterließ eine schwere Last bestehend aus Selbstvorwürfen, Scham und Verwirrung. Sie wurde nun das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas gründlich schief ging.

Sie blickte erneut zu Harry auf und stellte fest, dass er sie stumm beobachtet hatte. Die beiden sahen sich kurzzeitig einfach nur an. Plötzlich wirkte ihr langjähriger Freund zu erschöpft, was nicht nur auf den unterbrochenen Schlaf zurückzuführen war, und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er seit Sirius' Tod ebenfalls schlecht schlief. Ob ihm wirklich bewusst war, was geschehen und dass dieser Umstand wirklich endgültig war. Ob er überhaupt noch ausreichend Energie dafür fand, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, wenn doch Voldemorts Gier nach Vergeltung und Macht in Großbritannien herumspukte.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich von ihm abgewandt und sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

Bevor sie eingeschlafen war, hatte Harry versucht herauszufinden, ob sie sich mit Hermine gestritten hatte. Vor einigen Minuten hätte sie dafür gebrannt, sich ausgiebig über das vermeintliche Vergehen ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin zu beschweren. Aber inzwischen war ihre selbsterkannte Wut abgekühlt, sodass sich Ruby gezwungen sah, zusammenhanglose Ausreden zu erfinden, warum sie zu ihm ins Bett geschlichen war.

In Wahrheit wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihm hätte erklären können, dass sie es Hermine übel nahm, dass sie sich von ihrer Freundin nicht genügend unterstützt _fühlte_. Obwohl sie eigentlich von ihnen unterstützt _wurde_. Sie hatte sich nicht verstanden gefühlt, obwohl Hermine alles daran setzte, Ruby gegenüber Verständnis entgegen zu bringen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie zu einem schlechten Menschen geworden war. Oder schon immer gewesen ist.

xxxxxx

Als Draco zusammen mit Theo nichtsahnend das Gewächshaus verließ, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, nachdem er Pansy vor dem Schlosseingang warten sah. Sie trug einen viel zu dünnen Umhang für die gegenwärtigen Wetterverhältnisse und fror offenkundig, da sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte.

Theo sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was will sie denn hier?", konnte es sich Draco nicht verkneifen.

„Pansy?", fragte Theo nach, während die übrigen Schüler einen Bogen um sie machen mussten, weil sie mitten im Gang standen. „Ich will mich nicht mit meiner Vermutung zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, aber ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sie auf dich wartet."

„Ja, _ach_", knurrte er bloß.

„Sie hat dich schon gesehen", merkte Theo schulterzuckend an. „Vielleicht gehst du mal zu ihr rüber und fragst einfach mal?"

Draco holte ungeduldig Luft und bewegte sich vorwärts, wobei ihm sein Klassenkamerad schweigend folgte. Während sie ihr immer näher kamen, konnte er bereits anhand von Pansys Gesichtsausdruck erahnen, dass sie nicht mit friedlichen Absichten hergekommen war. Er hatte aber im Grunde gewusst, dass sie ihn für sein jüngstes Missverhalten bestrafen wollen würde. Pansy würde niemals grundlos im Schloss herumwandern. Niemals ohne Begleitung. Das war ihr in ihrer einfach gestrickten Welt zu peinlich.

„Hallo", war tatsächlich Theo derjenige, der sie zuerst begrüßte, obwohl Draco bislang beobachten konnte, dass er einen großen Bogen um Pansy zu machen versuchte.

„Ja, hi", entgegnete sie kühl und sie wandte sich sofort von ihm ab.

„Na gut, ich gehe dann weiter", erwähnte Theo Draco gegenüber, der ihm bloß zunickte. Im Unterricht hatte er bereits angekündigt, dass er in die Bibliothek gehen wollte, weshalb sich Draco ursprünglich geärgert hatte. Er hatte ebenfalls vorgehabt, dort nach ein paar weniger wohlgesinnten Bücherinhalten Ausschau zu halten, was er unter gar keinen Umständen Theo wissen lassen wollte.

Pansy sah ausgerechnet ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, nachdem Theo gegangen war.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich wusste, dass du noch Unterricht hast", antwortete sie mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

„Und warum?", erwiderte er bloß und sein Atem verwandelte sich in der eisigen Luft in eine weiße Nebelwolke.

Sie sah ihn einen Tick zu ungläubig an. „Warum soll es so unrealistisch sein, dass ich dich vom Unterricht abholen möchte, um etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen? Ist daran etwas verkehrt?"

Ihre hinzugefügte Frage verunsicherte ihn ein wenig. Diesmal, da war er sich sicher, würde sie ihn nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen. Ihre deutlich ruhige Präsenz verriet ihm, dass dieses Gespräch ein unangenehmes Thema annehmen würde. Ihm war noch nie bewusst geworden, wie selten seine herrschsüchtige Freundin diese Ruhe und Gefasstheit ausstrahlte.

„Du schweigst", sprach sie ihre Beobachtung aus. „Heißt das, dass _du_ keine Zeit mit mir verbringen möchtest?"

„Doch. Doch, natürlich", setzte er sich dazu herab, ihr auf diese, seiner Meinung nach, unverschämte Frage zu antworten, wobei es ihn überraschte, wie unbehaglich er sich dabei tatsächlich fühlte.

Seine Erkenntnis am Vorabend erleichterte den Gesprächsverlauf kein bisschen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte ihr nicht wirklich in die Augen sehen.

„Sollen wir lieber reingehen?", fragte er deshalb. „Ich sehe, dass du frierst."

„Was macht das schon?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage und rührte sich nicht. „Es wäre befriedigender, wenn du ausnahmsweise mal in Bezug auf meine _Gefühle_ Rücksicht nehmen würdest, Draco. "

Sie lächelte wieder, was deutlich erzwungen war. Das wusste Draco. Pansy lächelte nicht oft. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie ein solches Gespräch führten.

„Willst du jetzt _rein_ oder ni-", kam es knurrend von ihm, weil er selbst zu zittern anfing, doch sie brach ihm das Wort ab.

„Du machst alles nur noch komplizierter, Draco", warf sie ihm ohne Weiteres vor. „Warum kannst du mir gegenüber einfach nicht ehrlich sein?"

Er merkte, wie er seine Augen voller Unglauben aufriss. Das Gespräch jagte ihm Angst ein. Um Zeit zu schinden, leckte er sich über seine eiskalten Lippen.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, was du willst und dann hat sich die Sache erledigt", schlug er stattdessen vor, weil er sich nicht auf _das_ einlassen wollte, was sie anzudeuten versuchte.

Pansy glättete sich mit den zitterten Händen das Haar und räusperte sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie mit seiner Aussage verletzt.

„Gut, ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos", kam es distanziert von ihr und plötzlich ging sie erneut zu ihrem pansyhaften Tonfall über, mit dem Draco besser umgehen konnte. Er sah sie an. „Die Leute reden schon, Draco. Ich dachte, dass ich diejenige sein sollte, die es dir sagt."

Er schüttelte überrascht mit dem Kopf. Bei dem Gesagten handelte es sich unbeirrbar um einen Themenwechsel, wobei das Eine mit dem Anderen nicht miteinander zu passen schien.

„Aha", sagte er deshalb langsam. „Und was meinst du speziell damit?"

„Sie reden über dich", sagte sie und kniff angestrengt ihre Augen zusammen, „und über deinen _Vater_."

„Was sagen sie?", fragte er und wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gesagt wurde.

„Naja, dass – Sie sagen eben solche Sachen wie -" Sie suchte nach geeigneten Worten. Dann holte sie tief Luft und schien sich damit mobilisieren zu wollen. „Sie zweifeln die Ehre deiner Familie an."

„Wer genau?", versuchte er sich so kurz wie möglich zu fassen, weil er ihr ansehen konnte, dass es ihr unangenehm war.

„Mulciber und – naja, praktisch die ganze siebte Jahrgangsstufe. Crabbe und Goyle sollen wohl dabei gewesen sein, als das Gespräch über dich stattgefunden hat. Es war gestern in irgendeiner Freistunde. Daphne hat es mitbekommen. Sie haben … Draco, sie haben gelacht."

Die Information, dass jemand über ihn gelacht hatte, kostete sie die größte Überwindung. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen hatte, doch sie kam ihm abermals zuvor.

„Warum regst du dich nicht darüber auf?", kam es vorwurfsvoll von ihr. „Das ist doch _schrecklich_. Hörst du mir mal wieder nicht zu?"

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Doch, das tue ich. Es überrascht mich nur, wie sehr es dich beschäftigt. Was hast du denn erwartet, Pansy? Mein Vater wurde verhaftet. Was _genau_dachtest du, werden die anderen Leute über mich denken?"

„Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass die Slytherins diejenigen sein werden -"

„Oh doch, Pansy", lachte er freudlos auf. „Genau _die_ haben den größten Spaß dabei. Was hätten wir gemacht, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre? Wir beide wären die Ersten gewesen, die sich darüber lustig gemacht hätten. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Aber – aber sie stellen das völlig anders dar, als es wirklich ist!", brach es verständnislos aus ihr heraus. „Dein Vater hat seine Pflicht getan. Als die Lestranges verhaftet wurden -"

„- haben sie dabei gewusst, was bei ihnen auf dem Spiel stand. Für die Lestranges war es in Wahrheit eine Wahl gewesen. Sie sind voller Stolz gewesen, als sie verurteilt worden sind. Das sieht jemand wie Mulciber anders."

„Wie kann es Mulciber anders sehen?", schleuderte sie ihm vorwurfsvoll entgegen, als sei er derjenige gewesen, der die schändlichen Verleumdungen auf die Welt gesetzt hatte. „Sein Vater hat im _Ministerium_ gearbeitet. Als ehemaliger Todesser! Wie kann er es also wagen, deinen Vater zu diskreditieren? Wie kann er dir unterstellen, das nächste potenzielle _Schoßhündchen Dumbledores_ zu werden? Wie kommt er bloß drauf?"

Das war tatsächlich auch für ihn überraschend. Dumbledores Schoßhündchen?

„Das ist _schrecklich_", sagte sie erneut, um die unglücklichen Umstände hervorzuheben.

„Das hättest du doch kommen sehen müssen", erwiderte er angespannt. „Deine Eltern waren auch nicht damit zufrieden gewesen, als sie davon gehört haben, was mit meinem Vater passiert ist."

„Meine Eltern haben ein Recht darauf, sich Sorgen zu machen!", warf sie spitz zurück.

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt -"

„Ich habe ihnen versichert, dass dein Vater bald zurückkommen würde. Dass es nichts ändern würde", sprach sie wie im Fieber auf ihn ein. „Ich habe ja gewusst, welche Verantwortung ich mir dabei auftrage. Ich habe mir ihnen gegenüber _verdammt viel_ erlaubt, Draco. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu _dir_ deutlich mehr riskiert, um mit dir zusammen sein zu dürfen!"

Sie war dazu übergegangen, ihn anzuschreien. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, oder?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entrüstung. „Darum brauchst du mich auch gar nicht zu bitten! Das war selbstverständlich für _mich_! Für _mich_, Draco. _Niemand_ versteht, warum ich zu dir stehe. Kein Mädchen wäre bereit gewesen, sich diese Bürde aufzuerlegen."

„Was soll das jetzt? Willst du, dass ich auf die Knie gehe? Oder -" Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „- willst du nur ein 'Danke' hören? _Ich_ wusste, dass die ein oder andere Ratte reden würde. _Du_kommst damit nicht zurecht. Du denkst nicht daran, dass es sich manchmal vielleicht lohnen könnte – wie sagtest du das nochmal? - diese _Bürde_ zu tragen. Ich versichere dir, dass es sich für mich lohnen wird, Pansy. Eines Tages wird alles an seinem rechten Platz zurückkehren. Und ich werde davon profitieren."

Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie einen geeigneten Ballpass gewittert hatte. „_Du_ wirst davon profitieren. _Mich_ nimmst du dabei gar nicht erst in Betracht?"

Draco nahm einen tiefen kalten Atemzug. Er ließ seine Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen verschwinden. „Pansy, ich _weiß_, dass ich zurzeit wirklich in einer dummen Situation stecke."

„Nicht nur du, Draco. Nicht nur du", versicherte sie ihm verbittert.

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile, während sie sich nicht in die Augen sehen konnten. Er wusste, was sie von ihm erwartete. Er war sich aber sicher, dass er dem nicht gewachsen war. Nicht in der derzeitigen Situation jedenfalls. Vielleicht niemals mit ihr.

Irgendwann hob sie ihr Kinn an und ihre vor Kälte gerötete Nase erinnerte ihn an das eine Mal, als sie wegen ihm geweint hatte. Ihr Verhalten hatte ihn damals zutiefst überfordert und er war auch am Ende mehr als genervt von ihrer schluchzenden Stimme gewesen. Und ja, sie hatte ihm auch ein wenig leid getan. Er hatte sich damals auf alles eingelassen, was sie von ihm gefordert hatte. Was auch richtig gewesen war. Damals.

„Gestern -", fing sie angestrengt an und sein Magen zog sich vor Scham zusammen. „- hast du dich mir gegenüber widerwärtig verhalten."

„Ich weiß", sagte er bloß und für seine Verhältnisse kleinlaut.

„Ich habe mich sowieso schon so _bemitleidenswert_ gefühlt und du bist dann einfach gegangen. Das tust du immer so. Ich mag das nicht, wenn du immer abhaust. Ich werde es mir auch nicht mehr gefallen lassen. Nicht nach so vielen Jahren der treuen Freundschaft. Nicht, nachdem ich mich dazu bereit erklärt habe, zu dir zu stehen. Ich habe mich nicht grundlos für dich entschieden. Weder heute noch damals." Sie sah ihn für seinen Geschmack zu eindringlich an. „Ich will dich. Das habe ich schon immer."

Er spürte, dass er dazu etwas erwidern sollte. Dass er ihr das Gefühl geben musste, dass ihre Worte nicht unbedeutend waren. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, auch nur eine einzige Silbe herauszubekommen.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass Jungs nun mal nach einer Zeit das sexuelle Interesse verlieren könnten -"

„_Pansy_!"

„- und Probleme haben könnten, wenn sie – wenn sie, naja, du weißt schon. Wegen gestern."

„Hör auf!", fuhr er sie an.

„Ich habe nur nicht gedacht, dass es bei uns so früh passieren könnte."

„Das hatte rein gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Verstanden?", musste er klarstellen. „Das kann einem Jungen immer passieren. Ich habe Stress. Da kann es nun mal vorkommen -"

„Die anderen sagen, dass sie dich ein paar Mal im Raum der Wünsche gesehen haben", sagte sie schließlich wie in einer Trance.

Auch wenn es ihn beunruhigte, dass ihn jemand beobachtet haben könnte, ärgerte es ihn am meisten, was sie ihm unterstellen wollte.

„Dann hat Crabbe wohl den Witz gemacht, dass du dir eine Blutsverräterin angelacht hättest."

„Entschuldige, Pansy. Aber das glaubst du ihm?", brach es verwirrt aus ihm heraus.

„Nein", kam es mit einem deutlichen Nachdruck von ihr. „Aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass du kaum noch in den Kerkern vorzufinden bist. Dass du ständig unterwegs bist. Ich frage mich nur -"

„_Was_?"

„- was du vorhast."

„Ich halte mich von den verräterischen Laberbacken fern und versuche, das Schuljahr zu überstehen. _Das_ habe ich vor."

Pansy wirkte plötzlich wie ausgewechselt. „Und das ist vielleicht der Fehler", plapperte sie drauf los. „Wenn du wieder präsenter wärst und an unseren Aktivitäten teilnehmen würdest, dann würden die anderen schnell wieder merken, dass sich nichts verändert hat. So sehr ich Blaise auch gerne habe, Draco, so muss ich aber leider auch sagen, dass er dir angesichts der Vorwürfe mehr schaden kann als du glaubst. Und Theo – na, sieh ihn dir doch einfach mal an. Ich erwarte ja nicht viel von ihm, weil er seinen Vater verlassen hat -"

„Gut, das reicht", brach er ihr ausdruckslos das Wort ab. „Ich brauche keine Ratschläge, wie ich meinen Ruf aufzupolieren habe. Die Eule ist schon losgeflogen. Und im Übrigen sind Blaise und Theo zurzeit die einzigen Leute, mit denen ich mich anständig unterhalten kann, ohne dabei schief angeguckt zu werden."

„Du hast noch _mich_!", erinnerte sie ihn wütend daran.

„Toll", sagte er sarkastisch. „Wir unterhalten uns seit mehreren Minuten über deinen Ärger darüber, dass ich nicht mehr der ehrenwerte Draco Malfoy bin, mit dem du zusammengekommen bist. Auf diese Gesellschaft kann ich verzichten."

„Ich bin fassungslos, wie undankbar du bist", schnaubte sie wütend, während ihre Nasenflügeln dabei kurz aufflackerten und Draco fand, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr die hübsche und kontrollierte Pansy war, die sie zu sein pflegte. Ihre Stimme schien aus dem tiefsten Innern ihrer aufgestauten Wut herausgebrochen zu sein. „_Undankbar_, das sage ich dir. _Niemand_ hätte dir noch die Treue geschworen. Das musst du doch auch langsam mal erkennen, oder? Es reicht mir langsam. _Es reicht_!"

„Beruhige dich mal", murmelte er erneut verunsichert.

„Nein, ich habe dir zu viel durchgehen lassen -"

„_Wie bitte_?"

„- und ich muss endlich eine Grenze setzen. Dein unsoziales Verhalten muss sich ändern. Das habe ich nicht verdient."

Er hätte beinahe gelacht. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich, dass er mit einem netten Pläuschen im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder gesellschaftsfähig werden könnte. _Das_ wollte sie lediglich. Dass sie mit einem beliebten Slytherin zusammenbleiben konnte. _Das_ liebte sie.

„Du hast ein merkwürdiges Bild von einer Beziehung, Pansy", sagte er schließlich und klang dabei verbitterter denn je. Allmählich fühlte er sich jedoch darin bestätigt, das durchzuziehen, was ihm seit Tagen durch den Kopf ging. Obwohl er sich vor den Konsequenzen fürchtete.

„Ich habe kein merkwürdiges und auch kein falsches Bild von einer Beziehung. Es geht darum, dass man sich überhaupt die Mühe gibt und dass man auf eine Zukunft hinarbeitet. Und ich fühle zurzeit nicht, dass ich dir damit wichtig genug bin", erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei leicht. „Es ist ganz einfach, Draco. Vergiss deinen falschen Stolz und sei präsenter. Mehr erwarte ich nicht. Du erhoffst dir dadurch ein Wunder, wenn du glaubst, dass sich dein jetziges Verhalten für dich auszahlen würde. Das wird nicht passieren. _Das_ lohnt sich weder für dich noch für mich. Vergiss es also einfach. Beweis stattdessen _mir_, dass es sich lohnt, dass wir zusammenbleiben. Alles andere kann warten. Ich kann mit allen anderen Wünschen warten." Sie holte tief Luft und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich will, dass wir _beide_ einfach glücklich sind. Ich will aber nicht warten und hoffen, um dann am Ende festzustellen, dass du die ganze Zeit sowieso gedacht hast, dass sich die Mühe nicht gelohnt hat. Ich will einfach nur einen Beweis deiner Bemühungen."

Für Dracos Geschmack dauerte das Gespräch deutlich zu lange. Er hätte es bereits abbrechen müssen, nachdem sie beim ersten Mal treffend festgestellt hatte, dass er sie in seiner Zukunftsplanung nicht berücksichtigte. Er hätte ihr deutlicher machen sollen, dass sie ihn nicht missverstanden hatte. Sie hatte nun die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihre Erwartungen freiheraus auszuformulieren, ohne Draco klar machen zu können, worum es ihr letztendlich ging. Er holte tief Luft und stellte fest, dass es auch ihm dabei half, sich für das Folgende zu mobilisieren. Und die Lösung war ganz einfach.

Einfach. Sie benutzte das Wort so häufig.

„Du solltest mit jemandem zusammen sein, der dich liebt", sagte er endlich.

Die nächsten Sekunden waren für ihn qualvoll. Sie begriff es nicht.

Pansy wich dennoch seinem Blick aus. Es war kein Geheimnis für sie, dass er sie nicht auf diese Weise liebte, wie sie es gerne hätte. „Ich rede ja nicht davon, dass du mir jetzt schon einen Heiratsantrag machen sollst."

„Ein Heiratsantrag wäre auch für meine Verhältnisse zu grausam gewesen", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Der Zeitpunkt spielt dabei keine Rolle, Pansy. Das wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair."

Sie sah erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen?"

„Du willst, dass sich etwas ändert? Dass wir einen Schlussstrich ziehen?", kam es ruhig von ihm und er sah ihr an, dass sie sich gegen diese Worte zu wappnen versuchte. „Du bist nicht nur hergekommen, um mich zu belehren. Nein. Du hast _gewusst_, worauf das hätte hinauslaufen können. Ich habe nicht vor, mein jetziges Verhalten zu ändern. Es wäre vielleicht anders, wenn es diese bestimmte Motivation dazu gäbe. Aber ich kann leider auch nichts daran ändern, dass ich deine Liebe nicht erwidern kann. Ist das wirklich für dich in Ordnung, Pansy? Vor allem jetzt, nachdem meine Familie eine Ehrverletzung erlitten hat? Ich glaube eher nicht."

„Aber es kann sich doch noch so vieles ändern", sagte sie wieder zuversichtlich.

„Eher nicht."

„Das kannst du doch jetzt nicht wissen, o-"

„Dann muss ich mich korrigieren", brach er ihr das Wort ab und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er es beim ersten Anlauf nicht hinbekam, klare Worte zu finden. „Du sollst nicht nur mit jemandem zusammen sein, der dich liebt, sondern auch lieben _wird_."

„Draco -"

„Darauf läuft es jetzt hinaus, Pansy. Ich kann dir nicht das versprechen, was du dir wünschst und du bist auf dieses Versprechen angewiesen, um deinen möglichen Ehrverlust ertragen zu können. Du willst eine Gegenleistung, die ich dir nicht erbringen kann und, es tut mir leid, _will_." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was ist also deiner Meinung nach jetzt die richtige Vorgehensweise? Du _hast_ es in Betracht gezogen. Richtig? Sonst wärst du nicht gekommen."

Sie konnte ihn abermals nicht ansehen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Draco wusste, dass sie nicht vor ihm weinen würde und doch war ihm die Vorstellung unangenehm, dass sie es tun würde, wenn sie erstmal alleine sein konnte.

„So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt", sagte sie leise und blickte in die Ferne.

Draco auch nicht. „Es tut mir -"

„Hör auf", brach sie ihm knurrend das Wort ab.

Er stand vor ihr und konnte sich nicht rühren. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen schien er hauptsächlich erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass sie nicht weinte oder schrie, obwohl er besorgt darüber sein sollte, welche weiteren Verleumdungen auf ihn warteten, wenn er sich von Pansy trennte. Oder wie seine Mutter darauf reagieren würde. Oder wie es wenigstens um die Freundschaft zwischen Pansy und ihm stand und ob das überhaupt noch möglich war. Auf der anderen Seite befürchtete er, dass er sich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt hatte und sie möglicherweise nicht verstanden haben könnte, dass es vorbei war.

Dann schluchzte Pansy kurz auf und sie wischte hastig eine Träne weg. „Merlin, was sage ich bloß den anderen."

Offenbar ihr größtes Problem.

„Wir müssen es ja nicht sofort in die Welt setzen, oder?", schlug er schulterzuckend vor.

„Und Daphne?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Sag ihr doch, was du willst", kam es doch noch ungeduldig von ihm.

Sie holte tief Luft. „So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt", sagte sie abermals.

Draco konnte seine Füße inzwischen nicht mehr spüren. „Sollen wir vielleicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum -"

„Nein", lehnte sie verbittert ab. „Geh du mal. Ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier."

Er sah, dass sie zitterte. „Sicher?"

Sie schloss wütend die Augen. „Ich wäre jetzt wirklich froh, wenn du gehen würdest. Auf deine Gesellschaft kann ich ab jetzt wohl verzichten."

„Gut", sagte er bloß und ging unbeirrt an ihr vorbei, um endlich ins Warme zu gelangen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er humpelte, weil ihn seine vor Kälte schweren Füße nicht tragen konnten. Als sich die massive Tür hinter ihm schloss, empfand er keine Erleichterung. Im Schloss war es keineswegs wärmer. Seine Flucht kam ihm mehr als surreal vor. Es waren nicht seine Füße, die ihn von ihr wegtrugen. Er konnte sie ja nicht spüren. Er spürte nichts.

Pansy wäre vielleicht seine Chance gewesen. Aber er hatte sie vor dem Schlosseingang in der Eiskälte stehen gelassen.

* * *

xxxxxx

_Sie konnte das nicht wahrhaben. Ihre Hand zitterte vor Fassungslosigkeit und bevor sie sich selbst ermahnen konnte, holte sie aus und der Raum wurde mit dem Klang einer Ohrfeige erfüllt._

_Es folgte eine kaum überhörbare Stille, die den Rahmen jeglicher Form der Anspannung sprengte. Langsam bewegte sich Malfoys Gesicht in ihre Richtung._


	10. Zorn beginnt mit Torheit

In _Drei Besen_ herrschte ein reges und tüchtiges Treiben, als Draco inmitten des Pubs stehen blieb. Seine trägen Sinne waren lediglich auf einen einzigen Auftrag fokussiert.

Er musste mit Madam Rosmerta sprechen.

Ein Zwerg mit einem langen roten Bart war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und stieß mit ihm zusammen. Draco fiel daraufhin zu Boden, was ihn mehr als überraschte. Immer noch auf den schlammigen Boden liegend wandte er sich der kleinwüchsigen Gestalt zu und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es sich dabei um einen fast drei Meter hohen Mann handelte, der die Schultern einziehen musste, damit sein Kopf nicht gegen die Decke stieß. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt und gerötet, was Dracos Körper vor Furcht schmerzhaft verkrampfen ließ. Eine pulsierende Ader auf der Stirn des Riesen platzte auf, während der unbekannte Mann schrie, wobei seine Worte nicht zu verstehen waren. Die Ader stieß eine weiße Flüssigkeit aus und Draco dachte zunächst, dass es sich dabei um Eiter handelte. Der Mann hörte nicht zu schreien auf, sodass ihm langsam die Luft ausblieb.

An seinen Mundwinkeln sammelte sich Spucke an, die immer größer und fester zu werden schien, bis sie eine rosinengroße Form annahm, die dem Eiter auf seiner Stirn glich. Das Sekret wanderte auf seinem Gesicht herum und schien sich in seinem Bart verfangen zu haben. Der Mann schrie immer noch aus Leibeskräften. Er spürte, wie die feste Spucke von dem Bart des Riesen auf Dracos eigene Hand gelandet war, und er sah es sich sofort an.

Es war eine Made.

Als Draco panisch zu dem Riesen aufblicken wollte, stellte er fest, dass er plötzlich auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Er sah nur, wie sein Bart bebte, in dem das Ungeziefer sein Unwesen trieb. Angewidert öffnete er den Mund, um jemandem zu befehlen, diesen widerwärtigen Körper zum Verschwinden zu bringen, aber eine schöne und obendrein splitterfasernackte Frau, die den Pub betreten hatte, lenkte ihn sofort davon ab.

Er starrte ihr nach, als sie sich dem liegenden Riesen nährte und ihre Augen funkelten rot, nachdem sie diesen eine Weile lang angesehen hatte. Langsam wandte sie sich Draco zu und deutete auf den Riesen.

„Das ist mein Mann", sagte sie mit einer tiefen, ruhigen Stimme, während Draco ihren Körper begutachtete. „Ein Jammer. Ich wusste, dass es eines Tages passieren würde." Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. „Irgendwann platzt dir der Kopf. Das habe ich ihm immer gesagt. Er hat nicht auf mich gehört. Gleich kommen die Auroren, um ihn zu holen. Ich bin nackt. Er ist tot. Ich muss wieder zurück, bevor es dunkel wird."

Draco sah ihr nach. Sein Rücken tat ihm wegen der Kälte weh, die der Boden unter ihm verströmte. Langsam stand er auf und stolperte auf einen Stuhl zu, um sich an einem leeren Tisch zu setzen.

_Die Auroren würden kommen_.

In Hogsmeade suchten sie überall nach dem Angreifer mit dem Opalhalsband. _Er_ war der Angreifer. Aber die Auroren würden ihn wegen des Riesen befragen wollen. Und dann? Dann würden sie ihn fragen, weshalb er sich in Hogsmeade befand, obwohl er doch im Schloss sein sollte. Die Auroren würden sofort dahinterkommen, dass er der Angreifer war. Seine Anwesenheit würde ihn verraten. Einfach gehen, konnte er auch nicht. Die nackte Frau hatte ihn doch gesehen. Sie würde ihn verraten.

Und er musste nach Madam Rosmerta sehen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah er sich nach der Wirtin um. Aus dem geöffneten Fenster nahm er Stimmen wahr. Jemand fragte, wo sich das Wirtshaus _Die Drei Besen_ befand.

Das mussten die Auroren sein.

Draco beschloss, den Auroren zu sagen, dass ihn Dumbledore nach Hogsmeade geschickt hatte, um für die Weihnachtsfeier frischen Met zu holen. Der Schulleiter hatte das Schloss verlassen, deshalb würde er das gar nicht abstreiten können. Als sich die Tür öffnete, hielt er die Luft an. Aber es war die Frau des Riesen. Diesmal trug sie einen rosafarbenen Umhang. Sie steuerte auf Draco zu, während neben ihr ein Notizblock und die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder schwebten.

„Was möchtest du bestellen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Met", sagte er zunächst.

„Wir haben nur Butterbier."

„Wo ist Madam Rosmerta?", fragte er schließlich leise.

„Wer?", kam es ausdruckslos von ihr.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und verschwand hinter dem Tresen.

Wo war Madam Rosmerta? Sie musste sich wohl krank gemeldet haben. Ständig beschwerte sie sich, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Erneut vernahm er Stimmen, die aus dem Fenster drangen. Lachen vermischte sich mit dem Eisnebel. Dann fiel ihm voller Entsetzen ein, dass er sich wohl vertan haben musste und die Schüler von Hogwarts Hogsmeade-Wochenende hatten. Als die Tür aufging, erschien eine im schwarzen Umhang vollständig vermummte Gestalt, die auf ihn zuging. Er wusste, dass es Madam Rosmerta war.

„Du hast nicht mehr so viel Zeit", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Bleib hier und übergib mir das Päckchen. Ich warte auf der Damentoilette auf dich."

Er hatte aber kein Päckchen bei sich.

Als er sich nach ihr umsah, sah er auf der anderen Seite des Pubs seine Mutter, wie sie ihren Tisch verließ und sich hinter dem Tresen stellte. Sie polierte die Gläser.

Draco wollte aufwachen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und diesmal hatte Pansy den Pub betreten. Sie setzte sich an Dracos Tisch und sprach kein Wort mit ihm.

„Entschuldigung?" Er drehte sich um und begegnete Daphne, die hinter ihm gestanden hatte. „Wo ist die Toilette?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", behauptete er und spürte, wie ihm die Panik seine Brust zuschnürte. Wenn sich Daphne auf der Toilette aufhalten sollte, würde er nicht mehr reingehen dürfen. Und was war mit Pansy? Sie würde ihm sofort folgen wollen, wenn er den Tisch verlassen würde.

„Draco?" Pansys Augen weiteten sich, als er sich ihr zuwandte. „Die Leute reden."

„Ich weiß", sagte er bloß, während er überlegte, wie er sie loswerden könnte.

„Draußen kämpfen die Todesser gegen den Orden", flüsterte sie. „Dein Vater wurde verhaftet. Ich habe gehört, wie Black gesagt hat, dass du dich hier mit einem brennenden Unterarm versteckst, während die anderen kämpfen. Stimmt das? Brennt dein Mal?"

Draco wollte aufwachen. Es konnte nur ein Traum sein.

Jemand hatte ihm auf die Schulter getippt. Die Frau des Riesen übergab ihm ein kleines, braunes Päckchen und ging wortlos davon.

„Du solltest das so schnell wie möglich öffnen, bevor man es dir abnimmt. Hier dürfen keine Päckchen angenommen werden", sagte Pansy hastig.

Er wusste, dass sich etwas Grauenvolles darin befinden musste. Er spürte es. Und dennoch riss er die Pappe auf. Aus merkwürdigen Gründen konnte er zunächst nicht erkennen, was sich darin befinden könnte. Sein Blick war wie verzerrt und er musste mehrmals blinzeln, um seine Sicht zu schärfen. Und dann sah er es.

Eine Handvoll Maden schlängelte sich bebend um ein einziges rotes Haar.

Sein Herz schlug um ein Zehnfaches schneller gegen die Brust und er ließ das Päckchen achtlos fallen. Der Inhalt landete gut sichtbar auf dem Boden.

„Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen."

Entsetzt sah er auf. Auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber saß nicht mehr Pansy, sondern ironischerweise das Bell-Mädchen. Sie lächelte ihn friedlich an. Er versuchte einen Atemzug zu nehmen, was durch die zusammengezogene Eingeweide erschwert wurde.

Und endlich – _endlich_ – konnte er aufwachen.

Draco richtete sich mit rasendem Herzen auf, während er mehrmals nach Luft schnappte. Schließlich fing er kräftig zu husten an, was ihm die nötige Erleichterung verschaffte. Der Sauerstoff ließ ihn etwas schwummrig werden.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich mit seinem rechten Ellenbogen nach hinten an und verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht auf diese Seite. Kurz verlor er seinen neu gewonnen Atemrhythmus. Mehrmals atmete er tief ein, brachte jedoch bei jedem Ausstoßen der Luft ein Stöhnen heraus. Erst als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte, hatte er feststellen können, dass er schweißgebadet war.

Draco ließ sich auf dem Rücken fallen und versteckte das Gesicht in seinen Händen, obwohl ihn niemand sehen konnte. Er hatte mehrere Anläufe gebraucht, um den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Es fühlte sich immer noch befremdlich an, wenn er diesem Bedürfnis nachkam.

xxxxxx

Dumbledore war deutlich später zurückgekommen, als es McGonagall ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Das Wochenende war für Ruby dementsprechend eine Stimmungskatastrophe gewesen, sodass sie ihre Freizeit trotz der Minustemperaturen hauptsächlich am See verbracht hatte. Den Raum der Wünsche hatte sie gemieden, um ihre Freunde nicht weiter zu verärgern. Hermine ging seit ihrem letzten Gespräch sowieso distanzierter mit ihr um, was möglicherweise dem verschuldet war, dass Ruby keineswegs den Wunsch verspürte, den Konflikt nochmals aufzugreifen.

Am Montagmorgen hatte sie sich also dazu aufraffen müssen, den Lehrern hinterher zu rennen, um ihre Aufgaben zu erhalten. Sie erfuhr jedoch, dass Dumbledore inzwischen zurückgekommen war und sie am Nachmittag erwarten würde, was sie sicherlich nicht dazu verleitet hatte, Luftsprünge zu machen. Es war ihr letztlich und doch unter größter Kraftanstrengung gelungen, ihrem Schulleiter einen Besuch abzustatten.

Ruby legte ihre zusammengefalteten Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und wartete geduldig, bis sich Dumbledore in vollkommener Ruhe um den neugeborenen Fawkes' gekümmert hatte. Sie fand, dass er sich ruhig noch ein wenig Zeit lassen konnte, da sie es nicht eilig hatte, mit ihm dieses verstörende Gespräch zu führen. Ursprünglich hatte sie sich einreden müssen, dass die Begrüßung der unangenehmste Teil des Wiedersehens sein würde. Wenn sie erstmal Dumbledore gegenüber sitzen würde, hatte sie sich gesagt, würde alles nur noch einem routinierten Ablauf folgen. Nun hatte sie das ganze Begrüßungsprozedere hinter sich gebracht und musste feststellen, dass sie sich auch wirklich jeden _Scheiß_ selbst abkaufte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Schulabschluss vergessen und Fletchers Geschäftspartnerin werden.

Dumbledores langer Finger streichelte zärtlich an dem vor Asche dreckigen Kopf des Phönix' und sie versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Dumbledore, der auf eine solch sanfte Weise sein Haustier streicheln konnte, sie niemals böswillig unter Druck setzen würde. Wenige Sekunden später fiel ihr jedoch ein, dass er sich wohl kaum gegen solche Persönlichkeiten wie Voldemort oder Grindelwald behauptet hätte, wenn er sie zärtlich gestreichelt hätte.

Es ging ihr wirklich nicht darum, ihre Missetaten abzustreiten oder klein zu reden. Sie wusste, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Es ging ihr einzig und allein darum, dass sie von ihm hören wollte, dass Snape eine hinterhältige, widerliche und zweigesichtige Ratte war.

Oder dass er zumindest nicht _richtig_ gehandelt hatte. Aber niemals würde er den ach-so-lieben _Professor_ Snape kritisieren.

Sie machte sich auch Sorgen, dass er das gesamte Gespräch auf ihre vermeintliche Labilität lenken oder dass er dies möglicherweise mit ihrem Zustand während des letzten Gesprächs in Verbindungen setzen würde. Ihre Chancen standen bei Null, dass sie es schaffen würde, bei der Gesprächsführung das Ruder zu übernehmen. Der alte Mann würde sie rhetorisch vernichten. Das würde sie wiederum sauer machen. Sie wusste es ganz genau. Und wenn sie sauer war, würde sie ihm möglicherweise ein paar weitere Vorwürfe entgegen halten, was sie nicht wollte. Und wenn sie schon mal dabei wäre, würde sie -

„Ich muss mich für diese Verzögerung entschuldigen, Ruby", unterbrach er ihre apokalyptischen Gedankengänge und er setzte sich mit einem typischen altersbedingten Stöhnen auf dem Stuhl. „Als ich nach meiner Reise das Büro betreten hatte, türmten die Briefe gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch, sodass ich mich zuerst um die ein oder andere unangenehme Angelegenheit kümmern musste, bevor ich mich auf unser Gespräch vorbereiten konnte. Nun hat auch Fawkes deutlich früher als erwartet Feuer gefangen. Ich musste nach ihm sehen."

„Ich habe mal gehört, dass sich Tiere auch mal merkwürdig verhalten können, wenn sie ihre Besitzer vermissen. Sie sind in letzter Zeit so oft unterwegs ge-", sagte sie unüberlegt und dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihre Aussage auch unverschämt klingen könnte. „Also, das war jetzt natürlich kein Seitenhieb, Sir", ruderte sie zurück und sie konnte sehen, wie er seine Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille amüsiert zusammenkniff.

„Du hast durchaus einen sehr guten Zusammenhang herstellen können", gestand er ihr ein. „Ich vermute aber, dass er sich vielmehr an meine Stimmung anpasst, als dass er mich vermisst, wobei ich natürlich _hoffe_, dass er mich ab und an vermisst."

Ruby konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Verwirrung verbergen. Zunächst hatte sie sich die dümmliche Frage stellen müssen, ob Dumbledore schwer krank war, was den Vogel dazu verleitete, früher sterben zu müssen. Aber der Schulleiter sah keineswegs krank aus.

„Ich kenne mich mit Tieren nicht gut aus", sagte sie schulterzuckend, als sie feststellte, dass er auf eine Erwiderung wartete. „Tiere mögen mich nicht."

„Tiere mögen dich nicht?", wiederholte er ihr Gesagtes und schien dabei überrascht zu sein.

_Warum sprachen sie nun über irgendwelche Viecher?_

„Ähm, nein. Sie greifen zuerst immer mich an", ließ sie sich dennoch darauf ein. Es war zumindest erträglicher als das Thema, welches den Anlass ihres Erscheinens darstellte. „Sie hören nicht auf mich."

„Ihre Anwesenheit kann sehr tröstlich sein, wenn man sich einsam fühlt", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, während er Fawkes einen rührenden Blick zuwarf. „Es erfordert sehr viel Geduld und Mühe, eine Verbindung zu ihnen aufzubauen. Ist diese erstmals hergestellt, bleibt sie ein Leben lang erhalten." Er wandte sich Ruby neugierig zu. „Ich würde es an deiner Stelle mit Seidenschnabel versuchen."

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Professor, _nein_. Das Tier hat mehrmals versucht, mich anzugreifen und ich war immer nett und respektvoll. _Wirklich_, Sir. Ich würde lieber einen Gnomen als Haustier haben als ihm noch einmal näher zu kommen."

Sie erinnerte sich noch vage daran, wie ihr in den letzten Weihnachtsferien aufgetragen worden war, dem Hippogreif sein Futter zu geben. Das Zusammentreffen hatte damit geendet, dass er sie mit einer einzigen Kopfbewegung gegen die Wand befördert hatte. Das hatten die anderen urkomisch gefunden. Irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein nahm sie das laute und bellende Lachen wahr, das ihr schrecklich bekannt vorkam. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um sich auf Dumbledore zu fokussieren.

Seine Augen funkelten kurz. „Ich hege eine starke Vermutung, dass er sich ausgerechnet über deinen Besuch freuen würde."

Nun musste Ruby lachen. „Hm", kam es bejahend von ihr, was sie deutlich ironisch meinte. „Als Sirius noch -"

Ruby brach den Satz sofort ab. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich daraufhin an.

Sie war so naiv gewesen. Natürlich hat er nicht _einfach so_ mit ihr über _Haustiere_ plaudern wollen. Wie alt war sie denn? _Fünf_?

„Naja, egal. Ich -", versuchte sie dennoch die Kurve zu bekommen und plötzlich verspürte sie das Verlangen, es nur noch hinter sich zu bringen. „Ich bin – Können wir uns bitte auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, Sir? Ich würde gerne anfangen", verkündete sie und bemerkte, dass sie nervös wurde. Sie konnte Dumbledore nicht in die Augen sehen. „Es ist nämlich so, dass ich – Also, ich habe _natürlich_ einen Fehler gemacht. Das _weiß_ ich." Mist. Sie hatte sich doch darauf vorbereitet. In welcher Gehirnhälfte waren ihre klug gewählten Worte abgeblieben? „Nein, fangen Sie bitte an und ich werde … antworten."

Als Ruby seinem Blick begegnete, stellte sie fest, dass sie ihm offenbar leid tat. Langsam legte auch er seine zusammengefalteten Hände auf dem Tisch, was sie dazu zwang, ihre eigenen Hände auf dem Schoß zu legen. Sie musste diese Distanz wahren. Das war sicherlich kein Gespräch in aller Freundschaft. Erst recht nicht, wenn er vorhatte, über Sirius zu sprechen. _Sie_hatte zu entscheiden, wann und ob sie mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte. Sirius war _ihre_Privatsphäre. Das Einzige, was er zu dieser Geschichte bislang beigetragen hatte, war es, Sirius einzusperren.

Der Ausgang der Geschichte war bekannt.

Erneut schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Es war abscheulich, ihm für diesen Ausgang die Schuld zu geben.

„Ruby?"

Sie vermutete, dass er etwas gesagt hatte und sie ihm nicht zugehört hatte.

„Nein, ich wiederhole _nicht_, was Sie gesagt haben", rutschte es ihr genervt heraus.

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, nichts gesagt zu haben. Gewiss bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste und mit dem Alter -"

Sie sah ihn vielsagend an, sodass er seinen unvollendeten Satz in der Schwebe ließ.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie eben angefahren habe", sagte sie hastig. „Können wir bitte endlich über meine Suspendierung sprechen?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte er, als wäre er die ganze Zeit über drauf und dran gewesen, das Thema anzuschneiden. „Ich erlaube es mir, einen wichtigen Gedanken kurz und einleitend zu formulieren, um dir bewusst werden zu lassen, wie überrascht ich war, als ich die Nachricht erhielt, was zwischen Professor Snape und dir vorgefallen ist." Er schien seine folgenden Worte abwägen zu müssen, während er die Daumen übereinander kreisen ließ. „Nein, ich möchte mich korrigieren. Ich war nicht überrascht. Ich war vielmehr enttäuscht und erschrocken darüber, wie unüberlegt du riskiert hast, dass ein fälschliches Urteil über jemanden gebildet werden könnte, der tatsächlich sein Leben riskiert, _weil_ er seine vergangenen Taten bereut." Ruby war irritiert. Sprachen sie beide von derselben Person? „Ihm diese vergangenen Taten vorzuenthalten, ist, entschuldige nun meine strengen Worte, schwach."

_Schwach_?

„Schwach?", konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen. „Wie – Okay, gut." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich nehme es an. Fein." Es hatte sie getroffen. Wirklich getroffen. „Ähm, ja. Ich würde jetzt aber sehr gerne darauf zurückkommen, wie es sich an dem Tag wirklich abgespielt hatte."

„Sehr gerne, Ruby", kam es friedlich zustimmend von dem Schulleiter, als hätte sie einen Fortschritt in einem kniffligen Zauberspruch gemacht. „Ich habe mir mehrere Versionen bezüglich der Gefühlslagen des darin involvierten Personenkreises anhören und, ja, leider auch lesen müssen, sodass ich dringend auf deine Ausführungen angewiesen bin."

„Ach, ja?" Ruby hob mit Absicht den verbitterten Unterton hervor. „Welche Version des Verlaufs kam denn von _ihm_, Sir?"

Dumbledore sah alles andere als zufrieden aus. „Du hast mich falsch verstanden, Ruby. Über den Verlauf des Geschehens bin ich bestens informiert. Mir persönlich geht es vielmehr darum -"

„Sie waren nicht dabei, Sir. Woher sollen Sie also wissen, dass Sie bestens informiert wurden?"

„Weil Professor McGonagalls Schilderungen mit Professor Snapes Version übereinstimmen", sagte er mit einer deutlichen Spur der Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Sie hat mit Professor Snape gesprochen und hat die anwesenden Schüler befragt. _Sie_ hat in die Wege geleitet, den Fall ordnungsgemäß aufzuklären und selbst mit ihrer Hilfe, Ruby, stehst du nicht ganz so unschuldig da."

Das war so unverschämt. Er war mehr als unverschämt. Wenn es hierbei um Harry gegangen wäre, wäre die Sache im Nullkommanichts aus der Welt geschaffen worden und die beiden hätten ihr Gespräch über Haustiere weiter fortsetzen können.

„Was ist mit der Suspendierung, Sir?", fragte sie ebenfalls ungeduldig.

„Ich habe angenommen, dass du über den Tag, an dem du mit Professor Snape aneinandergeraten bist, sprechen möchtest", erinnerte er sie daran.

„Nein, ich glaube das hat sich für mich erledigt", winkte sie ab und sie spürte, dass ihre Frustration sie dazu drängte, frecher zu werden. „Zurück zu der Suspendierung. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen meine Aufgaben fristgerecht abgegeben. Meine Hausaufgaben sind auch schon fertig. Wenn die Suspendierung verlängert werden sollte, dann werde ich das selbstverständlich annehmen, aber dann würde ich gerne den _genauen_ Zeitpunkt kennen. Ich möchte nicht von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen und dabei mit dem Zeitpunkt der Aufhebung meiner Strafe hingehalten werden. Das führt ja bekanntlich zum Tod."

Dumbledore senkte den Blick, was Ruby ganz und gar nicht leid tat. Sie wartete geduldig, bis er sich ihr erneut zuwandte. Den Gefallen tat er ihr jedoch nicht. Stattdessen betrachtete er seine Hände und sie bemerkte das schwarze Mal auf seiner Haut, von dem ihr Harry bereits berichtet hatte. Die Haut, auf der sich die Schwärze ausgebreitet hatte, wirkte geglättet, was einen Kontrast zu dem Rest der Haut bildete. Sie horchte in sich hinein und fühlte immer noch kein Mitleid.

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen und sie hat mir bestätigen können, dass du deiner Strafe beispielhaft nachgekommen bist. Aus diesem Grund waren wir beide der Meinung, dass die Verlängerung der Suspendierung nicht mehr notwendig sei. Somit ist es dir ab morgen erlaubt, an dem Unterricht und deinen übrigen schulischen Aktivitäten, wie zum Beispiel Quidditch, teilzunehmen." Diesmal hob er den Blick. „Ich muss dich jedoch verwarnen, Ruby. Eine wiederholte Eskalation in dem Unterricht von Professor Snape wird keinesfalls mit einer ähnlichen Milde behandelt. Ich wünsche mir, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist, welche Grenze du überschritten hast, als du -"

„Und der Typ ist sich nicht im Klaren darüber, welche Grenze _er_ überschritten hat?", brach sie ihm scharf das Wort ab. „Das ist Ihrer Meinung nach gerechtfertigt, sich darüber auszulassen, nein, sich darüber _lustig_ zu machen, wie – wie dumm -" Sie schnappte vor Fassungslosigkeit nach Luft. „Schauen Sie mich an, Professor, und sagen _Sie_ mir ins Gesicht: Dumm gelaufen, Ruby. Machen Sie es ihm nach. Wenn es doch in Ordnung ist, Professor, werden Sie wohl kein Problem damit haben."

„Es ist _nicht_ in Ordnung, wie sich Professor Snape dir gegenüber verhalten hat", sagte er ruhig und er verzog dabei das Gesicht, was ihn um weitere Jahre älter aussehen ließ. „Ich habe dir gegenüber _nicht_ behauptet, dass ich diese Worte toleriere. Aber letztendlich handelt es sich hierbei um eine Angelegenheit, die zwischen Professor Snape und mir zu klären ist. Es ist und bleibt im schulischen -"

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie dieses Gespräch zwischen ihnen abgelaufen -"

„Nein, du unterbrichst mich nicht, Ruby. Du lässt mich ausreden", warf er mit einem strengen Nachdruck ein und sie verstummte sofort. „Ich _verstehe_ dich und es tut mir leid, dass du dich letztendlich für etwas rechtfertigen musst, was du in einem Augenblick der Wut und des Schmerzes getan hast. Aber dies gehört, so schwer dies auch zu fassen sein mag, zum Leben dazu und es ist geradezu erforderlich, dass wir auch _dafür_ Verantwortung tragen. Menschen tun unrechte Dinge, wenn sie wütend oder verletzt sind und wir dürfen uns dieser Verantwortung nicht entziehen."

Ruby schüttelte frustriert mit dem Kopf. Sie würde sich sicherlich nicht von einer Rede über Nächstenliebe und menschliche Fehler beeindrucken lassen.

Dumbledore schien ihren Frust richtig gedeutet zu haben. „Mit welcher Erwartung bist du heute bei mir erschienen, Ruby?" Er löste die Hände voneinander und ließ sie beinahe kapitulierend und gleichzeitig hilflos in die Höhe gleiten, bevor er sie ruhig auf dem Tisch legte. „Ich gewinne allmählich den Eindruck, dass du hergekommen bist, um dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Professor Snape bestraft wird. Was genau möchtest du von mir hören?"

Dumbledore schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie blickte aber demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr herunter und zuckte daraufhin merklich zusammen. _Wie oft wollte sie noch auf die kaputte Uhr starren_?

Die Erinnerung, dass sie ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, Dumbledore ihre Uhr zeigen zu lassen, verpasste ihr einen entsprechenden Dämpfer bezüglich ihres Verhaltens. Ruby hob ihren Blick und bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter sie neugierig beobachtete. Sie räusperte sich.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Sir. Was haben Sie mich nochmal gefragt?"

„Meine vorausgehende Frage war für mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht von Bedeutung gewesen, Ruby", sagte er ruhig und er beugte sich leicht vor, was die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte. „Deshalb möchte ich dich etwas anderes fragen." Sie schluckte laut hörbar, während er sie eigehend musterte. „Möchtest du vielleicht über eine andere Angelegenheit sprechen, die dir am Herzen liegt?"

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen musste Ruby plötzlich an ein Ereignis aus ihrer Kindheit denken. Sie war damals mit Beth am Strand gewesen. Es war inzwischen unmöglich für sie, den genauen Tagesablauf zu rekonstruieren oder ihr Alter abzuschätzen, aber es musste deutlich länger her sein, weil Beth früher mit ihr häufig das Haus verlassen hatte. Was sie wusste, war, dass ihr Ausflug zu einer kalten Jahreszeit stattgefunden hatte. Noch genauer hatte Ruby in Erinnerung, dass sie eine fürchterliche Angst vor dem Wasser gehabt hatte. Sie hatte in ihrer Nähe einen Fuchs gesichtet und ihm folgen wollen. Dabei war sie ausgerutscht und im See gelandet. Sie wäre damals beinahe ertrunken und Ruby erinnerte sich, dass sie sich seitdem mehrmals eine Lungenentzündung eingeholt hatte, die sich jedoch seit der Aufnahme in Hogwarts nicht mehr wiederholt hatten.

Sie zögerte. Woher diese Eingebung kam, dass sie Dumbledore plötzlich erzählen wollte, dass sie als ein kleines Mädchen beinahe ertrunken wäre, wusste sie nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich war, verstand sie sich einfach selbst nicht mehr.

Ruby holte tief Luft. „Nein, Sir."

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte sie ihn enttäuscht. Auch dieser nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Hast du vielleicht noch Fragen, die du mir stellen möchtest?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und dann fiel ihr dennoch etwas ein. „Das Nachsitzen heute Abend, Professor. Das -"

„- Nachsitzen wird nicht aufgehoben", beendete er den Satz und sah sie ruhig an.

„Gut." Sie nickte und stand langsam auf, ohne dass er sie entlassen hatte. „Ja, das habe ich auch eigentlich gedacht. Ich wollte trotzdem nachfragen."

Dumbledore stand ebenfalls auf. Ruby hatte kurz den Eindruck, als würde er ihr noch etwas sagen wollen. Sie dagegen wollte nur noch gehen, wusste jedoch, dass es unangebracht wäre, wenn sie es ohne seine Zustimmung getan hätte.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich es zutiefst bedaure, unter welchen Umständen wir heute Abend auseinander gehen müssen, Ruby", setzte er endlich an und wirkte sichtlich bedrückt. „Ich habe die Hoffnung gehegt, diesmal eine günstige Gelegenheit bekommen zu haben, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber -" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „- ich muss schmerzlichst feststellen, dass du diesen Raum wiederholt mit dem Glauben verlassen wirst, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe."

Sie sah ihn wortlos an. Seinem beschriebenen Eindruck war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, weil er Recht hatte. Er war weder auf Sirius' noch auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Er war auf Harrys Seite gewesen, die nach Sirius' Wohl verlangt hatte. Diese Seite hatte ihrem Vater den Schutz ermöglicht.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Professor", sagte sie deshalb, um dem Ausgang des Zusammentreffens näher kommen zu können.

„Ich danke dir", kam es lächelnd von ihm. „Diesen wüsche ich dir auch, Ruby."

xxxxxx

Sie eilte mit einem vor Anstrengung hochrotem Kopf durch die Korridore, um bloß nicht zu ihrem ersten Tag des Nachsitzens zu spät zu kommen. In Wahrheit war an diesem Zeitdruck Slughorn Schuld. Er hatte sie auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro, der sie ihre letzten Aufgaben abzugeben hatte, zufällig getroffen und sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _vollgelabert_. Nachdem sie ihn mehrmals verzweifelt daran erinnern musste, dass sie nachzusitzen hatte, hatte er sie doch noch einmal aufgehalten, um sie zu seiner Weihnachtsfeier einzuladen.

„Ich vermisse Ihre Anwesenheit während des Abendessens", hatte er sich beschwert.

„Sie sagen mir immer ab, Miss Black", lautete sein Versuch, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.

„Nun, da Dumbledore zurück ist, steht meiner Einladung zu dem Weihnachtessen nichts mehr im Wege", hatte er glückselig verkündet.

Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, wurden die Mitglieder des Slug-Klubs bereits vor einer Woche davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass diese ominöse Weihnachtfeier stattfinden würde. Und es handelte sich dabei obendrein um eine Plus-One-Veranstaltung, was Ruby ganz toll fand. Wirklich richtig super und absolut toll, wenn sie dabei berücksichtigte, dass ihre Freunde es wohl nicht für nötig befunden hatten, ihr Bescheid zu geben. Offenbar hatte Harry bislang ihre Wenigkeit nicht als Begleitung in Betracht gezogen. Wäre doch langweilig gewesen, oder? Warum Ruby, wenn man doch einen Groupie fragen konnte?

Als Ruby noch im letzten Augenblick an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, blieb sie mit einem stolpernden Ruck direkt vor Malfoy zum Stehen und holte tief Luft. Er stand regungslos da und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Was nun? Sollte sie jetzt „Hi" oder Ähnliches sagen? Wie begrüßten sich Feinde, die sich nebenbei die Finger wund schnitten, zum erzwungenen Zeitvertreib? „Hallo, Schwachkopf, wie geht es dir?" - Ne, oder? Oder mit etwas Originellem: „Abend, Misthaufen" - Klang nun auch nicht nach dem, was es sein sollte.

Na ja, egal. Nun war es sowieso zu spät. Und Malfoy war auch nicht gerade nach einer Begrüßung zumute. Gute Einstellung seinerseits. Die Strafarbeit sollte nur hinter sich gebracht werden. Keine Diskussionen, keine zwischenmenschlichen -

„Da sind ja die Übeltäter!", kam eine hocherfreute Stimme hinter Ruby und sie drehte sich um.

Der schleimige Filch und seine eklige Katze, die auch als seine Ehefrau durchgehen könnte, waren höchstpersönlich erschienen. Weder Malfoy noch Ruby hatten dem Ganzen etwas hinzuzufügen. Der Hausmeister öffnete die schwere Holztür und ließ die beiden zuerst hinein. Der Raum war vollkommen verdunkelt.

„Ähm – wie wär's mit etwas Licht?", fragte Ruby und suchte im Dunkeln nach Filchs Umrissen.

„Darum müsst ihr euch schon selbst kümmern!", polterte er und sein Mundgeruch brannte ihr Tränen in den Augen.

„Okay – alles klar", würgte sie hervor und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. „_Lumos Maximus_!"

Der Raum erhellte sich augenblicklich. Malfoy und Ruby schauten sich um. Ihre Strafarbeit hatte also etwas mit vollen Regalen zu tun. Flurenlange Regale und Schränke, vollgestopft mit Pergamentbögen, Mappen und Kisten. Ruby wusste, was zu tun war. Sie kannte Snape.

„Strafakten", grunzte Filch. „Von Schülern aus den letzten zweihundert Jahren."

Okay, _das_ hatte sie nicht erwartet. Überrascht starrte sie in das Gesicht des glückseligen Hausmeisters.

„Professor Snape will, dass in den Archiven für Ordnung gesorgt wird. Dieser Bereich der Verwaltung wurde bis jetzt vernachlässigt", erklärte er. „Das wird sich ändern. Professor Snape will, dass ihr damit anfangt, die Akten alphabetisch zu ordnen. Ohne Magie. Ohne Unruhen. In drei Stunden werdet ihr entlassen. Ihr geht, wenn ich euch abhole. Verstanden?"

„Was?"

Ruby verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie mit Malfoy alleine in einem Raum? Alleine? _Drei Stunden lang_? Es war doch schon so spät.

Filch grinste genüsslich und sie kämpfte gegen die Ekel-Gänsehaut an.

„_Viel_ Freude wünsche ich euch, Mistkindern!", verabschiedete er sich von den beiden mit einem Brechreiz verursachenden Lachen und ging. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Er hatte sie _abgeschlossen_?

Ruby hatte nun wirklich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es Snapes Wille war, dass sie Malfoy ohne Aufsicht gegenübertreten musste. Eine verschlossene Tür war nur ein symbolisches Hindernis und würde beim selbstständigen Verlassen einen Regelverstoß bedeuten. Magie war in diesem Raum und unter Snapes Befehl verboten.

Malfoy drehte sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Oh, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte sie vorsichtig und stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte.

„Es gibt Regeln, die du beachten wirst."

„_Regeln_?"

„Bestimmte Richtlinien und Vorkehrungen, an die du dich halten wirst."

„Ich weiß, was Regeln sind!", fuhr sie ihn ungeduldig an.

Er grinste. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Du hast so dumm geschaut."

Mistkerl.

„Erstens -", fing er an. „Hast du mich nicht anzustarren."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was für eine Unverschämtheit!

„Ich STARRE nicht!"

„Zweitens – Quatsch mich nicht an."

„Als ob ich dich anquatsche", schnaubte Ruby unmädchenhaft.

„Drittens – du packst mich nicht an."

„Du bist so ein Idiot." Sie schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf.

„Blutsverräterin", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und mehr als gelangweilt.

Nun, diese Beleidigung war auch inzwischen mehr als lahm. Dennoch hätte ihn Ruby am liebsten gepackt, um ihn kräftig zu schütteln, behielt dann jedoch die Hände bei sich.

Als sie wieder in der Welt der Tatsachen zurückkehrte, war Malfoy nicht mehr da. Na, Gott war's gedankt, lautete der Muggelspruch, wenn etwas gut lief.

Zuversichtlich schritt sie auf das Regal zu ihrer Linken zu und holte neugierig eine Pergamentrolle heraus. Gordion Louder, fünftes Schuljahr, Slytherin. Er hatte einer Schülerin aus Gryffindor einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt, um sie auf der Jungentoilette einzusperren. Wie langweilig. Zur Strafe musste er nach dem Schulunterricht die Toiletten mit einer Zahnbürste schrubben. Ruby erschauderte. Gut, das war brutal und hätte auch sicherlich Filch gefallen. Aber für einen Slytherin mehr als gerecht. Sie blickte auf das Datum. Zweiundzwanzigster September Achtzehnhundertneunundneunzig. Wow.

Sie sah sich die volle Ablage des Regals an und runzelte die Stirn. Woher sollte sie wissen, wohin sie den Schriftzug legen sollte? Wo sollte die Alphabetisierung anfangen? Wo in Merlins Namen war der blonde Schwachkopf?

„Malfoy!", herrschte sie in die Stille hinein.

Sie vernahm ein Knurren von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Musste er immer so angespannt an? Um eine friedlichere Stimmung bemüht, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Der Slytherin stand mit geschlossenen Augen vor einem Regal und wartete mit geballten Fäusten auf sie.

„Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten", sagte sie.

„Mädchen, verstehst du _gar nichts_! Ich werde keine Unterhaltungen mit dir führen", fuhr er sie wütend an. „Hau ab!"

„Wie sollen wir die Akten ordnen? Ich habe teilweise lose Pergamentbögen gefunden? Was ist damit? Wir brauchen einen Plan", sagte sie, ohne sich auf seinen Ton herabzusetzen.

„Falsch! Du brauchst einen Plan. Du bist nämlich viel zu dämlich, um -"

„Hör damit auf!", schrie sie und war nun deutlich aus der Fassung gebracht worden. „So kannst du mit deinen Hauskameraden sprechen. Nicht mit mir."

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Ruby, die lediglich mit den Augen rollte. Das war ein typisches Malfoy-Spiel. Er musste immer sofort mit dem Zauberstab drohen, wenn ihm irgendetwas nicht passte. Falls er ernsthaft vorhatte, sie anzugreifen, dann war er absolut wahnsinnig. Absolut.

Das Ganze lief doch schon super harmonisch ab.

„Ich warne dich", sagte er ruhig. „Lass meine Freunde aus dem Spiel."

„Freunde?", lachte sie nun ehrlich. „Du bezeichnest deine Troll-Leibgarde als Freunde? Können Crabbe und Goyle überhaupt deinen Namen schreiben oder glauben sie, dass eine Schreibfeder zum Essen geeignet ist?"

Er kam ihr einen Schritt näher, wobei seine Hand gefährlich zitterte. „Überstrapaziere meine Scheiß-Geduld nicht, du Bastardkind. Ich habe keine Skrupel davor, dir wehzutun", drohte er.

„Die habe ich dir gegenüber auch nicht", erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt und hätte sogar beinahe gelacht.

Die beiden standen sich einige Sekunden gegenüber, bis schließlich Malfoy überraschenderweise seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen davonstolzierte.

Er war eine solche Drama-Queen.

Sie hatte es versucht. Sie hatte versucht, mit Malfoy ohne unnötige Konflikte kooperieren zu _wollen_, aber wenn er so verdammt stur war, dann eben nicht. Sie hatte ihren Stolz. Und diesen würde sie niemals wieder vergessen, um die Fronten zwischen ihnen zu glätten. Ein Slytherin war durch und durch ein Egoman. Und das war ein Malfoy erst recht.

xxxxxx

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und Ruby spürte ihre Finger von dem endlosen Blättern nicht mehr, als er nach ihr rief.

Zumindest klang es danach.

Sie richtete sich auf und schloss ihre Augen. Seinem Rufen würde sie nicht folgen. Wenn er etwas von ihr wissen wollte, dann sollte er sich gefälligst selbst bewegen.

„_Black_!"

Was wollte er? Wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendeine Strafakte von Harry gefunden, wie es bei ihr vor einer Stunde der Fall gewesen war. Oder sogar eine _ihrer_ Akten. Sie war auf der Suche danach gewesen.

„Bist du taub, oder was?", kam es mürrisch von ihm und Ruby schaute dem wütenden Malfoy endlich ins Gesicht.

„Ne, du?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, um ihm zu demonstrieren, wie uninteressant seine Beiträge im Allgemeinen waren.

„Ich habe dich gerufen!"

„Schön", lobte sie ihn.

Er schloss ungeduldig die Augen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was Ruby jedoch nicht verstand. Dann aber wie durch Zauberhand grinste er sie an und seine Augen fingen zu strahlen an. Welch eine Stimmungsänderung! Gruselig.

Ruby wollte das auch können!

„Ich habe da etwas Interessantes für dich", sagte er amüsiert. „Danken kannst du mir später."

Er hielt ihr eine staubige Akte entgegen und sie nahm diese skeptisch an. Was war das wohl? Ihr Einbruch in die Duschen der Jungen? Oder ihr Fall in den See, den Snape als eine wilde in Schwimmfeier getarnte Sexorgie abgestuft hatte und wahrscheinlich noch viel obszöner protokolliert hatte.

Sie wurde nervös. Sie kannte Malfoy seit der ersten Klasse und wusste, dass seine gute Laune nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. Es steckte etwas anderes dahinter als ihre irrwitzigen Missetaten.

„Na, mach schon. Öffne sie!", drängte der blonde Slytherin wie ein kleiner Junge.

Widerwillig schlug sie die Akte auf und blickte automatisch auf die Namen der Straftäter. Als hätte ihr jemand von hinten einen _Stupor_ aufgehalst, stand sie zunächst wie gelähmt da und starrte auf die Buchstaben. Als sie wieder ihre Hände bewegen konnte, schlug sie wütend die Akte zu. Ihr Herz schien sich nicht beruhigen zu wollen.

„Gefällt's dir?", fragte Malfoy voller Selbstzufriedenheit.

Ruby schlug ihm die Akte gegen die Brust und ging an ihm vorbei. _Ignorieren_. Einfach nur ignorieren.

„Du solltest weiterlesen, Black", spielte er den Überraschten und folgte ihr zu ihrer Missgunst.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", entgegnete sie schwach.

„Viertes Schuljahr. Während der Nachtruhe außerhalb der Betten im dritten Stock erwischt. Eine Vermutung, was sie dort getrieben haben könnten?"

Ruby blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hinter dem von ihr angesteuerten Regal war kein Durchgang vorzufinden. Sackgasse. Sie war Malfoy ausgeliefert. Ihm und seiner gnadenlosen Stimme.

„Ich lese, dass Peter Pettygrew dabei war. Ein wenig naiv, oder? Das ist ja auch der Grund für ihre hohe Sterblichkeitsrate. Nicht merken zu können, dass ihnen der Verräter von Anfang an hinterher gekrochen ist."

„Dafür kriecht er jetzt Voldemort hinterher!", rief sie zornig aus und wirbelte herum, um ihn dabei ansehen zu können. „Und ich finde, dass er deinen Vater dabei tadellos ersetzt."

Vor Bestürzung fiel Malfoy die Strafakte aus den Händen. Diesmal hatte sie ihn getroffen. Und sie bereute es sofort. Sein Vater war ein Tabu für sie.

„Was kam aus deinem dreckigen Mund?", fragte er flüsternd, wobei sich seine Worte trotz der Lautstärke fest in ihrem Gedächtnis einprägten.

„Auge um Auge, Malfoy", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Du bist nicht besser. Ständig – muss ich mir deine widerliche Genugtuung ansehen. Erwarte nicht, dass ich das alles einfach so hinnehme."

„Du lässt meinen Vater schön aus der Sache raus, du elendes Miststück!", schrie er daraufhin zornentbrannt los und seine Stimme echote in dem Raum. Mit einem wirren Blick ging er auf und ab, kam ihr dabei jedoch nicht näher, als wäre zwischen ihnen eine unsichtbare Grenze aufgezeichnet worden.

„Dann halte dich von meinem fern", bemühte sie sich um Ruhe und Standhaftigkeit, wobei sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie wusste, wie schnell die Situation eskalieren könnte, wollte sich jedoch nicht klein machen lassen.

„_Ich_ habe deinen Verräter von Vater nicht umgebracht! _Mein_ Vater sitzt wegen _deiner_ Dummheit und die deiner Gryffindor-Freunden in Askaban fest!"

Sie wusste, dass er es ihr vorwarf. Das war aber nicht richtig. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Sie musste dazu etwas sagen.

„Nein." Sie räusperte sich, um ihrer Stimme mehr Halt zu verleihen. Sie hatte Malfoy noch nie auf diese Weise die Kontrolle verlieren sehen. Er blieb stehen und sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nein, Malfoy. Dein Vater wurde festgenommen, weil er für die falsche Seite kämpft. Er hat diese Entscheidung _selbst_ getroffen und wenn du einfach nur darüber nach-"

Ruby brach ab, als er eine Regung zeigte, die sie als gefährlich einstufte. Diesmal durchbrach er die Grenze zwischen ihnen und eilte zu ihr. Malfoy stand direkt vor ihr und schnappte immer wieder nach Luft, als wäre er mehrere Runden um das Quidditchfeld gelaufen.

„Sag das nochmal, Black. SAG-DAS-NOCHMAL!", brüllte er ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf. Er war wütend. Ruby war fassungslos, wie wütend er war.

Beunruhigt holte sie zunächst tief Luft. „Kannst du bitte wenigstens einen Schritt zurücktreten?", schlug sie vor. „Das ist mir zu nah. Du benimmst dich, als -"

Er ging stattdessen einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und stieß mit ihr zusammen, was sie wiederum dazu zwang, zurücktreten zu müssen. Ihr Rücken lehnte spürbar an der kalten Steinwand. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass er sie bloß provozieren wollte und plötzlich einen völlig ruhigen Eindruck machte.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm erneut zu sagen, dass er sich von ihr zu entfernen hatte.

„Du hast überhaupt gar kein Recht darauf, irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen, Black", sagte er stattdessen und schüttelte dabei mit dem Kopf. „Nicht nach alldem, was du getan hast."

Sie zuckte unbeeindruckt mit der Schulter. „Gut, dann bleiben wir hier so stehen, bis Filch kommt. Ist auch gut."

„Das findest du irrsinnig witzig, was?", kam es leise von ihm. „Das ist dein Humor, Black. Ich weiß das. Mir Schadenfreude vorzuwerfen, obwohl du – Nein, wie hast du das genannt? _Widerliche Genugtuung_. Ich weiß noch -" Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. „- im Zug, als wir – wir kamen zurück und -"

Er verstummte und machte einen verwirrten Eindruck. Ruby konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er den Faden verloren hatte. Obwohl sie sich keineswegs seine gestörten Schuldzuweisungen anhören wollte, fand sie, dass sie in dieser prekären Situation versuchen sollte, das Gespräch bei dem ruhigen Tonfall aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Was ist im Zug passiert?", fragte sie deshalb. „Du meinst, als dir Harry gefol-?"

„_Sprich jetzt bloß nicht über ihn_."

„Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy?", brach es ungeduldig aus ihr heraus. „Was _genau_ wirfst -"

„Hälst du endlich deinen Mund?", kam er ihr zuvor.

„Du verbietest mir den Mund nicht", sagte sie sofort und diesmal spürte sie, dass sie zunehmend wütender wurde.

„Du hast überhaupt gar kein Recht darauf, irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen, Black", sagte er nochmal. „Du – _Du_ bist schuld. Ich werde sicherlich nicht so tun, als – als wäre - als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, zuzugeben, dass du schuld bist, dann hälst du den Mund."

„Du hättest auch mitkommen können", erwiderte sie und sie spürte, dass sie dabei grinsen musste, während sich diesmal _seine_ Augen weiteten. „Beim nächsten Mal sage ich dir Bescheid und dann kannst du dir selbst ein Bild davon machen, wie es in solchen Fällen ab-"

„Hälst du jetzt den Mund?", knurrte er und lehnte sich vor. Er stützte sich mit der linken Hand an der Wand hinter ihr an und deutete mit dem Finger seiner rechten Hand anklagend vor ihrem Gesicht. „Hast du es endlich verstanden?"

Ruby keuchte überrascht auf. Sie war ihm noch nie so nah gewesen, was sie angesichts seines Verhaltens abstoßend fand. Das war ihr nun wirklich viel zu nah. Sie spürte seinen Arm auf ihrer Schulter. Sie konnte ihn riechen. Sie spürte sogar seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn. Es machte sie wütend, dass er in dieser Hinsicht genug Grenzen überschritten hatte. Ihretwegen konnte er sich ein solches ambivalentes Verhalten Parkinson gegenüber erlauben.

„Lass mich raten, Malfoy", konnte sie es nicht für sich behalten, wobei ihr mehr als klar war, dass sie mit folgenden Worten eine weitere verbale Eskalation herbeiführen könnte. „Den Umgang mit Frauen ahmst du deinem Vater nach?"

Malfoy reagierte völlig anders, als sie es sich gedacht hatte. Zornig holte er aus und für einen kurzen Augenblick des Schreckens hatte sie angenommen, dass er sie schlagen wollte. Sie sog vor Entsetzen die Luft ein, doch er schlug lediglich mit der bloßen Hand gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Ruby hatte den Windstoß, den seine Hand verursacht hatte, auf ihrer Wange gespürt.

Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon oftmals sehen müssen, wie Menschen, wenn sie frustriert oder wütend waren, gegen Gegenstände schlugen. Meistens waren es Männer, die diese Art des Energieabbaus benötigten. Sirius beispielsweise hatte seine Fäuste oft genug auf dem Tisch geschlagen, um bei einem Streitgespräch seinen Standpunkt durchzusetzen. Nicht nur einmal war sie dabei zusammengezuckt.

Dennoch hatte sie sich bei Malfoys Bewegung so heftig erschreckt, dass sie wahrhaftig das schockierte Gefühl hatte, dass er sie wirklich berührt und ihr dabei wehgetan hatte. Malfoy betrachtete verunsichert ihr Gesicht und schien sich augenblicklich beruhigt zu haben. Er ging sogar endlich einen Schritt zurück.

Ruby atmete hörbar aus. „Was sollte das?", brach es vorwurfsvoll aus ihr heraus.

„Entspann -"

„Was _sollte_ das?", schrie sie ihn diesmal an und stieß ihn kräftig von sich weg, wobei er dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

Malfoy fuhr sich verwirrt über sein Haar und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, während er auf dem Boden blickte. Er hatte sie lange genug gegen die Wand gedrängt und Druck ausgeübt. Sein Verhalten widerte sie an. Als er seinen Blick hob, wurde ihr das erste Mal die Farbe seiner Augen bewusst.

Sie konnte das nicht wahrhaben. Ihre Hand zitterte vor Fassungslosigkeit und bevor sie sich selbst ermahnen konnte, holte sie aus und der Raum wurde mit dem Klang einer Ohrfeige erfüllt. Es folgte eine kaum überhörbare Stille, die den Rahmen jeglicher Form der Anspannung sprengte. Langsam bewegte sich Malfoys Gesicht in ihre Richtung.

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, während er aufgerichtet vor ihr stand. Rubys Hand prickelte ein wenig von dem Schlag und ihre Lust, ihm nochmals weh zu tun, war damit kein bisschen gelindert worden. Sie wünschte sich beinahe, dass er sie anschreien oder auf sie zugehen würde, um eine weitere Gelegenheit zu finden, ihn anzugreifen.

„Du wirst", würgte sie hervor und sie bemühte sich um Selbstbeherrschung, „mir nie wieder so nahe kommen. Du wirst mich nicht mehr ansprechen, Malfoy. _Du_ wirst deinen Mund _endlich_halten. Ich kann dich nicht einmal ansehen. Du bist widerlich."

Malfoy wich ihrem Blick aus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sie sah ihm dabei wachsam zu, um sich nicht ein weiteres Mal von ihm überraschen zu lassen.

„Ich habe dich nicht angefasst", sagte er angestrengt, da er offenbar selbst um Fassung rang. „Ich habe auch gar nicht die Absicht gehabt, dich treffen zu wollen."

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich Dumbledore nichts von meinem _Unfall_ -" Sie zeichnete mit ihren Fingern Anführungszeichen in der Luft. „- in Zaubertränke erzählt habe. Das hätte ich, wie ich jetzt feststellen muss, tun sollen, aber das lässt sich nachholen. Du wirst von meinem dummen Eigenwillen keinen Profit ziehen, du bösartiges -"

Er öffnete seinen Mund, wobei die beiden augenblicklich zusammenzuckten, als das Schloss aufging. Ruby blickte Malfoy erwartungsvoll an, doch allen Anschein nach, hatte er ihr nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Black, warte -"

Natürlich erwartete Malfoy, dass sie nun stehen bleiben und ihm zuhören würde. Aber diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun. Sie hoffte innerlich, dass er sich nachts in die Hosen machen würde.

* * *

xxxxxx

_„Du warst dabei, als Katie verflucht wurde. Stimmt's? Du und Potter und die beiden anderen", kam es rasch von ihm, während er ihren Blick mied._

_Ruby richtete sich alarmierend auf. Das kam nun unerwartet. Das musste sie erst einmal angemessen einordnen. Eine angespannte Überforderung machte sich in ihr breit. Warum Katie?_

_„Ich habe auf einen von euch gewartet", fuhr er fort._

_„Meine Freunde sind schon hier", merkte sie langsam für Extra-Debile an. Warum musste es auch immer sie sein?_

_„Ich muss dich etwas fragen. Ich brauche Informationen", kam es eilig von ihm und Ruby wurde endlich klar, warum er seine Sprechgeschwindigkeit immer wieder erhöhte. Er konnte es wohl nicht ertragen, sich noch länger mit ihr unterhalten zu müssen._

_Ja, gut. _Das _könnte doch noch wenigstens lustig werden._


	11. Manchmal braucht es ein zufälliges Motiv

Draco fuhr mit angespanntem Körper hoch und richtete sich auf. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sich zurücklehnen und entspannen zu können, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

Hatte er sich verraten? War er mit Black zu weit gegangen? _Wirklich_ zu weit?

Diese verfluchte Hexe.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Er wusste auch, dass sie genug Leute um ihren Finger gewickelt hatte, um eine unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken zu können, die schließlich zu seinem Verhängnis werden könnte. Black dachte naiverweise, dass sie seiner schulischen Karriere im Wege stehen könnte, ohne dabei zu wissen, wie sehr er Hogwarts als eine Belanglosigkeit abtat. Eine Belanglosigkeit, die er aber für seinen Auftrag dringend benötigte.

Er befürchtete aber, dass Dumbledore anfangen könnte, sich für ihn zu interessieren, wenn sich Black über ihn beschweren würde. _Dann_ wäre er nämlich erledigt.

Möglicherweise war die Auseinandersetzung von ihm ausgegangen. Gut. Sie hatte sich aber dabei prächtig amüsiert. Sie hatte mitgemacht. Nicht ganz so lustig wurde es aber natürlich für sie, als _sie_ zum Thema der Auseinandersetzung geworden war. Typisch, typisch, typisch Black.

Er hatte ihr nicht wehgetan. Black hatte es gewagt, _ihn_ zu schlagen. Und dennoch hatte sie die besten Chancen dabei, die Geschichte zu ihren Gunsten glaubhaft auszuschmücken.

Um sich zu beruhigen, stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und er begann leicht hin und her zu schaukeln.

Wie lange saß er schon hier im Gemeinschaftsraum? Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis es vorbei war?

Der Tag neigte dem Ende zu. Nur noch wenige Minuten und es würde offiziell ein neuer Tag aufbrechen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er unbedingt wollte, dass ihn die Zeit, die im Grunde sowieso wie im Flug verging, überholte. Er fand nur, dass der Tag _beschissen_ war. Im Großen und Ganzen war sein derzeitiges Leben beschissen, aber er konnte wohl schlecht auf ein anderes warten, oder? Aus diesem Grund erschien es ihm sinnvoll, einen neuen Tag zu feiern.

Hinter seinem Rücken vernahm er leise Schritte und er drehte sich verärgert um.

Astoria Greengrass stand in einem Nachthemd vor dem schwarzen Türbogen und sah ihn überrascht an. Ihr kleiner Mund öffnete sich leicht dabei.

Draco schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und wandte sich wortlos von ihr ab.

„Wieder allein?", fragte sie leise und schlich langsam um ihn herum.

Er starrte trotzig die Wand an, nickte jedoch, um ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Selbstsicher schritt sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Draco hatte nicht wirklich Lust dazu, Konversation zu führen. Also schwieg er.

„Ich habe dich bis jetzt nur mit schlechter Laune gesehen", stellte sie amüsiert fest.

Draco stöhnte angestrengt auf. Nicht schon wieder. Er wollte nicht reden. Nicht reden und nicht mit Erwartungen genervt werden.

Sie kicherte auf. „Du weißt schon, dass du mich mit dieser Masche erst recht nicht verjagen kannst?", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief, was sie auf eine affektierte Weise tat.

Draco sah sie endlich richtig an. Auf dem ersten Blick erinnerte sie ihn an Daphne, die ihr dunkles Haar genau so streng wie das Mädchen vor ihm zusammenband. Aber Astorias Augenpartie wirkte frecher und lebendiger. Sie schien sein schleichendes Interesse zu genießen und wartete geduldig, bis er etwas sagen würde.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sie jedoch am Nacken gepackt und seine Lippen gegen ihren Mund gepresst. Sie war zwar ein wenig zusammengezuckt, was wohl Dracos plötzlichem Willen nach Nähe verschuldet war, wand sich jedoch nicht aus seiner groben Umklammerung.

Er dachte an Pansy und daran, dass sie immer behauptet hatte, dass sie auf diese Weise nicht überfallen werden wollte. Die Erinnerung an seine Freundin brachte ihn dazu, von dem Mädchen, welches er eisern festgehalten hatte, abzulassen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das gar nicht tun brauchte. Er hatte Pansy stehengelassen. Er hatte sie verlassen.

Astoria zog erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sie wartete stumm, bis sich sein Blick auf sie richtete. Ihre Lippen waren leicht gerötet. Draco wusste nicht recht, worauf es mit ihr hinauslaufen sollte. Er war weder von der Lust geblendet noch vollständig abgeneigt. Diesmal kam sie ihm langsam näher und sie beugte sich sanft vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er ließ es zu, dass sie an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und daran offenbar einen Gefallen gefunden hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß, wobei sie dabei kurz von ihm abließ, um sich nach seiner Reaktion zu erkundigen. Draco sah sie nur fragend an. Während ihr Finger seine Gesichtskonturen sanft nachzeichnete, spürte er, wie er sich dabei langsam entspannte. Seine Augen fielen leicht zu, als sie seine Wange streichelte. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte Blacks Gesicht auf, nachdem sie diese Wange getroffen hatte. Blass, wütend, fassungslos. Und so trotzig. Das Bild musste verschwinden. Er presste die Lider zusammen und versuchte das Räkeln des Mädchens auf seinem Schoß zu genießen. Das war in Ordnung. Das könnte gut werden. Er brauchte das. Irgendwie. Er musste etwas tun. Sich bewegen. Diese Leere füllen, die Kälte vertreiben, sich abreagieren. Astoria beugte sich bis zu seinem Nacken vor und presste ihr Becken fester gegen seine Mitte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Und dann erstarb sein Lächeln, als ihm etwas von elementarer Bedeutung einfiel.

Er packte sie an die Hüfte, um sie ein wenig von sich zu bewegen. Sie blinzelte mehrmals vor Überraschung.

„Was ist?", schien sie schmollen zu wollen.

Draco schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf. „Wie alt bist du überhaupt?"

Eine überraschende Stille trat ein. Schließlich warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und lachte, was Draco nicht wirklich gefiel und ihn wie einen Vollidioten dastehen ließ. Er packte sie diesmal am Ellenbogen und deutete ihr dabei an, dass sie aufzustehen hatte. Sie bewegte sich keinen einzigen Millimeter.

„Wir tun doch nichts Verwerfliches", sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten dabei.

Er dachte kurz nach. „Dann passt das schon mal nicht zusammen. Ich wollte nämlich so etwas in der Art machen."

„Acha", kam es lediglich neugierig von ihr. Sie schien ebenfalls ihre Worte abwägen zu müssen. „Ich kann schweigen, Draco."

Sie dachte wohl, dass es ihm um Pansy ging. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Eine Jahrgangsstufe unter ihm war sie definitiv nicht. Möglicherweise war sie vierzehn. _Vierzehn_. Er dachte an die ein oder andere Feier von damals in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und daran, dass sie bei deutlich jugendfreieren Spielen mitgemacht hatten.

Sie könnten ein wenig beieinander bleiben und es eher beim unschuldigen Spaß belassen. Mehr nicht. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, sich später dafür rechtfertigen zu müssen, dass er die jüngste Greengrass berührt haben könnte. Daphne würde es sicherlich bei den Familien durchsickern lassen.

Andererseits konnte er eigentlich froh sein, dass es noch irgendwo ein naives Mädchen gab, welches sich auf ihn einlassen würde.

Astoria rutschte näher an ihn heran und beugte sich vor.

„Entspann dich einfach", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn am Hals.

_Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße_.

„Stopp", kam es bestimmt von ihm, was ihn selbst angesichts seines bisher unausgefochtenen inneren Konfliktes überraschte.

Diesmal gehorchte sie ihm, als er sie konsequent und höflich zugleich von sich wegschob. Sie setzte sich schmollend neben ihn und holte tief Luft. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm aber, dass sie ihm seine Abweisung nicht übel nahm. Tatsächlich machte sie einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck.

„Das wird sich nicht mehr wiederholen", versicherte er ihr.

„Meh", machte sie bloß und verzog ihr Gesicht dabei, als hätte sie in eine sauere Zitrone gebissen. „Das glaube ich eher weniger. Aber keine Sorge -" Astoria zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich kann warten. Früher oder später wirst du merken, dass ich das passendere Mädchen bin."

Draco wollte dazu etwas erwidern, aber die Tatsache, dass sie unbeeindruckt aufgestanden war, ließ ihn verstummen.

„Solltest du mal wieder schlechte Laune haben", begann sie, während sie im Rückwärtsgang die Richtung der Schlafsäle ansteuerte, „kannst du dich jederzeit bei mir melden."

Indem er schwieg, machte er es nicht besser. Er hätte seiner Person deutlich mehr Standhaftigkeit verliehen, wenn er ihr Angebot abgelehnt hätte. Als Astoria verschwunden war, schüttelte er irritiert mit dem Kopf. Niemals hätte er sich so etwas getraut. Gut, er hatte sie zuerst geküsst, aber sie hatte schamlos offenbart, dass sie sich auf alles eingelassen hätte, was er von ihr verlangt hätte.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er einfach nur prüde war.

xxxxxx

Ruby wachte zitternd auf. Sie bemühte sich vergeblich darum, ihre Füße mit den Händen zu wärmen. Aber es war umsonst. Ihre Körpertemperatur wollte nicht steigen. Noch vor dem Schlafengehen hatte sie sich den Umständen entsprechend wohlgefühlt. Ihr Körper hatte wegen der Aufregung nur so vor Wärme gestrotzt, obwohl sie innerlich aufgewühlt gewesen war.

Ihr Kiefer spannte sich augenblicklich an, als sie an Malfoy dachte. Sie starrte einen längeren Augenblick in die dunkle Leere hinein und versuchte, sich neu zu sortieren. Erneut durchzuckte sie eine Kälteschauer und sie stand mit einem Kissen in der Hand auf.

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis sie ihr neu gewähltes Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Hermine?"

Ruby stupste ihre schlafende Freundin an.

„Wasnlos?", murmelte diese noch im unbewussten Halbschlaf und kratzte sich am Oberarm.

„Ich weiß, dass wir Streit haben -"

„Haben wir nicht", nuschelte Hermine, was Ruby nur unter größter Anstrengung verstanden hatte.

„Mir ist kalt", sagte sie flüsternd.

„Nimm'ne Decke."

Sogar im halbbewussten Zustand schien Hermine alles besser wissen zu wollen. Hatte das Mädchen nicht einmal im Schlaf eine Pause von dem Streberdasein?

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?", fragte sie.

Eine Zeit lang hörte Ruby Hermines regelmäßiges Luftholen ohne jegliche Reaktion. Schließlich rutschte sie zur Seite und bot ihr einen fairen Platz zum Schlafen an, den Ruby dankbar annahm. Auf der körperwarmen Hälfte des Bettes atmete sie zunächst erleichtert ein und zog Hermines Bettdecke gerecht zu sich.

„Kannst du mich kurz festhalten?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und erneut brauchte Hermine einen Augenblick, bis sie sich in Bewegung setzte und Ruby in die Arme nahm. Es gehörte tatsächlich zu einer Seltenheit, dass sich die beiden umarmten. Ruby hatte Ron häufiger umarmt als Hermine.

Während Hermine augenblicklich eingeschlafen war, lag sie stumm daneben und lauschte ihren Atemzügen. Trotz der allmählichen Entspannung spürte sie, wie sich ihre Kiefer erneut anspannten.

Er würde es bereuen.

Und die Wärme breitete sich zunächst still und letztlich machtvoll über sie aus, gewährte ihr einen ruhigen und zufriedenen Schlaf. Das Letzte, woran sie dachte, war bloß Hermine gewesen, der sie dankbar dafür war, dass es sie einfach gab. 

xxxxxx

An Rubys allgemeiner Stimmung hatte sich im Wesentlichen nichts verändert. Eine Kleinigkeit war zudem hinzugekommen: Sie hatte eine mordlüsternde Laune und hatte aufgegeben, gegen ihre anschwellende Ungeduld zu kämpfen. Und ihr Menstruationszyklus hatte diesmal rein gar nichts mit dieser Naturgewalt zu tun.

Hermine hatte am Morgen ganz klassisch wie nach einem One-Night-Stand das Bett verlassen, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Das nahm ihr Ruby selbstverständlich nicht übel. Sie ließ sich inzwischen so selten beim gemeinsamen Frühstück blicken, dass sie sich selbst darüber wunderte, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich dazu aufgerafft zu haben. Es wäre dennoch schöner gewesen, wenn Hermine auf sie gewartet hätte. Als eine Bestätigung, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war und sie dafür kein nervenauftreibendes klärendes Gespräch führen mussten.

Ruby hatte sich fest vorgenommen, mehr Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Sie würde sich diesmal mehr Mühe geben. Keine schnippischen Bemerkungen, Ausreden oder Geheimnisse mehr, die darin endeten, dass Ruby spurlos verschwinden musste. Nein. Sie setzte auf Liebe, Harmonie und Offenheit. Ihre Wut und Bitterkeit richteten sich ausschließlich auf Malfoy und darunter mussten ihre Freunde doch nicht leiden, oder?

Sie war sich zwar noch nicht ganz so sicher, ob sie ihren Freunden von ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy erzählen – Nein, _falsch_. Sie war sich nicht sicher, _wie_ sie ihren Freunden von der Auseinandersetzung erzählen sollte. Das _Ob_ stand außer Frage. Genau.

Jedenfalls wollte sie lieber mit ihnen das harmonische Beisammensein genießen und nicht sofort mit einem nächsten Drama anfangen. Harry würde ausrasten, weil er immer ausrastete, wenn es um Malfoy ging; Ron würde ihr auf die Schulter klopfen und ihr anbieten, ihm auch eine weitere Ohrfeige zu verpassen, was dazu geführt hätte, dass ihn Harry begleitet hätte, um ihn auseinanderzuhexen; Hermine dagegen hätte diesmal nichts gesagt, um nicht immer wieder mit Ruby meckern zu müssen, doch Ruby hätte anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruckes sofort abgelesen, was ihr Hermine vorwerfen würde. Ignoranz, Fehlverhalten und Kontrollverlust.

Aber darüber wollte sich Ruby keine Gedanken machen, weil … _Harmonie_.

Nebenbei würde sie ihre Freunde fragen, weshalb _niemand_ über Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier sprach. Höflich und entspannt. Ohne Vorwurf. _Harmonisch_ eben.

Und _das_ würde ihr dieser Mistkerl nicht kaputt machen.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück versuchte sie sich von jedem lachenden Gesicht zu entfernen, um sich nicht im Voraus übergeben zu müssen. Die gute Laune fremder Menschen war nicht ansteckend – ganz im Gegenteil.

Die zweite Sache, die sich Ruby vorgenommen hatte, war es, hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Große Halle hineinzuspazieren. Einfach nur, um Draco Malfoy zu demonstrieren, dass sie über ihm und seiner Bösartigkeit stand. In der Nacht hatte sie sich diverse mögliche Szenarien ihres Auftrittes vorgestellt. Sie würde es schlicht und elegant machen. Die Tür öffnen, sein _Frettchengesicht_ in der Menge suchen, finden und ihn so lange voller Überlegenheit ansehen, bis sie sich an ihrem Platz begeben hatte.

Als Ruby in den Korridor einbog und die Tür zur Großen Halle bereits sehen konnte, spürte sie in der Nähe den Blick von Miles Bletchley auf, einem Slytherin aus dem letzten Jahrgang, den Ruby sehr gut vom Quidditch kannte. Die beiden nickten sich lediglich zu und sie stolzierte unbeeindruckt an ihm vorbei.

Sie konzentrierte sich erneut auf ihren bevorstehenden Auftritt in der Großen Halle.

Vielleicht sollte sie Malfoy beim Vorbeigehen den Mittelfinger zeigen. Ha-Ha. Oder noch besser! Sie sollte -

Beinahe wäre sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert, als sie Bletchley aus der Entfernung hörte, wie er nach ihr rief. Och, nö. Noch mehr potenzielle Slytherin-Morde konnte sie sich nicht leisten.

Ja, super. Nun hatte er sie auch schon eingeholt. Ruby blieb widerwillig stehen.

„Ich habe nach dir gerufen, Black", sagte der Junge außer Atem und genervt zugleich.

Kam ihr reichlich bekannt vor. „Außerhalb des Qudditchfeldes beschränkt sich meine Aufmerksamkeit dir gegenüber auf das bloße Kopfnicken."

Bletchley presste die Lippen zusammen und blickte zur Tür. „Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle?", fragte er plötzlich höflich und sah sie an.

„Ja, allerdings", sagte sie ruhig. „Ist wohl das gängige Ambiente, wenn man frühstücken will. Du nicht?"

„Doch, doch", erwiderte er in sich gekehrt, wobei er dabei merklich zusammenschrumpfte, was Ruby aufgrund seiner großen und breiten Hüter-Statur merkwürdig fand. Im Übrigen sah sein aschblondes Haar sichtlich ungewaschen aus.

Das war doch skurril. Sie stand seelenruhig mit einem Slytherinschüler vor der Tür der Großen Halle und die beiden schwiegen sich an. Nette Abwechslung. Nun, mal abgesehen davon, hatte sie keine besonders große Lust darauf, mit ihrem Sportkontrahenten Schweigeminuten einzulegen.

Sie musste weg. Ihr Auftritt – Nein, ihre _Freunde_ warteten.

„Also – wenn dann nichts ist -?"

Ohne großartige Ankündigungen betrat sie den Saal, wobei er ihr knurrend folgte.

„Warte doch mal!"

Er hielt sie zurück und zwang sie somit zum Stehenbleiben. Besaß jeder Slytherin den Zwang zum Zwingen? Welch verkehrte Geschöpfe.

_Und dann hatte er auch noch ihren Auftritt vermasselt_!

Einige Schüler wandten die Köpfe nach ihnen um. Sie als begnadete Slytherin-Hetzerin machte natürlich eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Ihre Lippen formten ein auffällig aufgesetztes Lächeln, was nichts anderes als blanke Unhöflichkeit symbolisierte.

Damit konnte sie schon fertig werden. Zuerst Bletchley, dann eben Malfoy.

„Was ist dein Problem?", fragte Ruby langsam.

„Könnten wir uns draußen unterhalten? Bitte", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Hm, bestimmt hatte er in einem Buch mal nachgelesen, dass das Wort 'Bitte' immer zog, wenn man etwas wollte.

„Nein", sagte sie knapp.

Genervt schloss Bletchley die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Verrätst du mir, was los ist oder darf ich gehen?"

„Nein", erwiderte er hastig.

Hä?

„Nein? Aber zu welcher Aussage jetzt konkret?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Du warst dabei, als Katie verflucht wurde. Stimmt's? Du und Potter und die beiden anderen?", kam es rasch von ihm, während er ihren Blick mied.

Ruby richtete sich alarmierend auf. Das kam nun unerwartet. Das musste sie erst einmal angemessen einordnen. Eine angespannte Überforderung stieg in ihr hoch. Warum Katie?

„Ich habe auf einen von euch gewartet", fuhr er fort.

„Meine Freunde sind schon hier", merkte sie langsam und deutlich wie für einen Extra-Debilen an.

Warum immer _sie_?

„Ich muss dich etwas fragen. Ich brauche Informationen", kam es eilig von ihm und Ruby wurde endlich klar, warum er seine Sprechgeschwindigkeit immer wieder erhöhte. Er konnte es wohl nicht ertragen, sich noch länger mit ihr unterhalten zu müssen.

Nun, das könnte doch noch lustig werden.

„Ich habe nicht vor, über Katie zu reden. Und erst recht nicht mit dir", fügte sie kühl hinzu.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Irritiert schaute sie ihn an. Er schluckte, als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen.

„Was geht dich das an?", fragte sie gespielt unvermittelt.

„Viel", gab er mürrisch zurück. „Enorm viel"

Sie wollte am liebsten laut auflachen. Na, dann. „Ihr geht's prima. Reicht es dir an Infos?"

„Ich muss _alles_ wissen!", verlangte er zischend und kam ihr gefährlich nah, was Ruby dazu zwang, sich in Acht zu nehmen. Bloß keine Regungen zeigen.

„Dann frag doch bei deinem Hauslehrer nach", schlug sie grinsend vor. „Oder interviewe ein paar deiner Mitschüler. Man munkelt, es sei jemand von euch gewesen."

„Wer?", fragte er wachsam.

„Vielleicht du", sagte Ruby flüsternd. „So viel, wie du fragst. Das ist schon sehr, sehr verdächtig."

„Wie denn? Wie könnte ich? Halt deinen Mund!"

Rubys Augenbrauen fuhren mahnend in die Höhe und er seufzte.

„Ich muss es wissen, okay", versicherte ihr Bletchley und versuchte dabei wieder freundlich zu klingen. Er scheiterte dabei kläglich. „Ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht und ob – ob sie zurückkommt."

„Warum?"

„Warum kannst du es einfach mal nicht sein lassen, Black? Was kann ich schon mit diesem Wissen anstellen? Das ist nur für mich -"

„Guten Morgen, Bletchley", lautete es energisch hinter Rubys Rücken und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

Der angesprochene Slytherin hob seinen Blick. „Potter." Seine Begrüßung. „Was ist?"

„Hast du dich verlaufen? Dein Tisch ist genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Oder warst du gerade dabei, Ruby nach dem Weg zu fragen?"

„Ich unterhalte mich gerade", sagte er bloß.

„Dann ist die Unterhaltung hiermit beendet", meldete sich Ron zu Wort und Ruby konnte Bletchley nicht in die Augen schauen, weil sie dann in ein schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen wäre.

Harry und Ron waren geisteskrank.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du neuerdings eine Leibgarde beschäftigst", sagte Bletchley und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er das Katie-Thema nicht mehr anschneiden wollte. „Sehr clever, Black."

Noch bevor sie etwas dazu erwidern konnte, stießen weitere Quidditch-Spieler aus Slytherin, Urquhart und Vaisey, zu der geselligen Runde hinzu, um Bletchley offenbar Verstärkung zu sichern.

„Was ist hier los?"

Oh, McGonagall mischte sich auch ein.

Ruby drehte sich um und blickte ihre Hauslehrerin amüsiert an. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie konnte es nicht.

xxxxxx

Verdammter Slytherin!

Ruby schaute sich hastig um und versuchte noch im letzten Augenblick Malfoy ausfindig zu machen.

„Was wollte Bletchley von dir?", fragte Harry, als sich die drei Freunde zu Hermine am Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatten.

Sie wurde dazu gezwungen, sich Harry zuzuwenden.

_Bletchley_ hat nach Katie gefragt? Bletchley hat nach _Katie_ gefragt? Bletchley - ?

„Er -" Die Worte verließen einfach ihren Mund nicht. Innerlich schrie sie, aber letztendlich gab sie keinen Laut von sich. Alles ging so schnell und ehe sie sich versah, zuckte sie bloß gleichgültig mit der Schulter. „Wir sind uns eben zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und da hat er mich gefragt, wie ich diesmal vom Besen gehauen werden möchte", log sie, ohne rot zu werden. „Und dann habe ich ihm einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie das kommende Spiel ablaufen wird. Das hat ihm nicht gefallen und dann ist er mir gefolgt."

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell und selbstverständlich ihr diese Geschichte eingefallen ist. Ruby hätte das ehrfurchtsvolle 'Wow', welches ihr durch den Kopf ging, beinahe laut ausgesprochen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich schämen.

Harry schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Sah so aus, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Warum sollte er sich in der Großen Halle groß machen wollen?"

„Bletchley ist dämlich wie Hagrids Knallrümpfige Kröter", schnaubte Ron, der sich an den Resten seines stehengelassenen Frühstücks wieder hermachte. „Sollte er nicht schon längst die Schule verlassen haben?"

„Das ist nicht nett, Ron", sagte Hermine augenrollend.

„Nächstes Jahr ist er in unserem Jahrgang", versicherte er ihr.

„Es ging also nur um den Austausch von Drohungen und Beleidigungen?", hakte Harry nochmal bei Ruby nach, was ihr merkwürdig vorkam.

War das nicht realistisch genug?

„Unter anderem wollte er wissen, ob Katie bei unserem gemeinsamen Spiel antreten kann", setzte sie deshalb einen drauf, was ja auch vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach. Dennoch konnte sie sich einen wütenden Unterton nicht verkneifen. Als sie dabei bemerkte, dass Harry seine Augen schloss, als hätte er inzwischen genug davon, bemühte sie sich um einen versöhnlicheren Tonfall. „Typisches Konkurrenzgehabe. Ihr hättet euch gar nicht erst die Mühe geben müssen dazwischenzugehen."

Sie konnte nicht einschätzen, ob sie dabei friedlicher geklungen hatte.

Harry sah sie befremdet an. „Entschuldige. Er hat dich richtig belagert."

Tja, so sah die Realität aus. Ruby gab mal wieder nur das Nötigste preis und Harry vertraute ihr blind. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

Das schlechte Gewissen blieb jedoch nur für wenige Sekunden haften. Innerlich überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken mit den offenen Fragen und Vermutungen.

Was hatte Bletchley mit Katie zu tun?

Steckte er etwa hinter diesem gefährlichen Angriff auf Katie?

Möglicherweise hatte er Ruby nach dem Wissensstand der Ermittlungen fragen wollen, um erfahren zu können, ob seine Schuld nachzuweisen sei.

Aber welches Motiv hatte Bletchley damit verfolgen wollen?

Warum Katie?

Katie hielt sich von den Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Gryffindors und Slytherins fern. Sie trug diese Streitigkeiten lieber auf dem Feld aus.

Wäre es tatsächlich nicht klüger, ihren Freunden von Bletchleys ominösem Interesse für Katies Gesundheit zu berichten?

Harry war sich sowieso sicher, dass Malfoy für den Angriff verantwortlich war. Er würde ihre Befürchtungen nicht teilen können. Was war aber mit Ron und Hermine?

Rubys größtes Dilemma bestand darin, angemessen abschätzen zu können, wie ehrlich Bletchleys Sorge um Katie war. Sie konnte doch wohl nicht schlecht – mit _ihm_? Völlig makaber. Schließlich hatte er sie mehr als einmal verhext, um sich bessere Bedingungen für Quidditch zu garantieren. Ruby würde niemals Katies „Wasserfall-Augenbrauen" vergessen. Ihr fiel aber sofort wieder ein, dass er damals _Alicia_ angegriffen hatte. _Trotzdem_ hatte er Katie oft genug verhext. Dann wiederum erinnerte sie sich an die unbefangene Art ihrer Teamkameradin und ihre nicht zu bändigende Neigung zur Flucht in männliche Arme.

_Merlin_.

Sie _musste_ der Sache auf den Grund gehen!

Leanne war ihre erste Anlaufstelle. Und anhand dieses Gesprächs würde sie ihre nächsten Schritte bezüglich Bletchley einleiten.

Ruby schluckte. Nun. Wenn ihre Freunde auf eine solch alarmierende Art auf Bletchley reagiert hatten, wie würde es dann wohl ablaufen, wenn sie ihnen von Malfoys Ausbruch berichten würde? Sie verschwieg ihnen ausgerechnet die Dinge, die sie für wichtig erachteten.

Schuldbewusst sah sie auf, um sich wenigstens mit dem Frühstück abzulenken. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Die mit Essen beladenen Servierteller widerten sie an. Wer sollte das alles essen?

Ruby wandte sich von dieser Aussicht ab.

_Was war das_?

Sie bemerkte Hermines allwissendes Visier, welches sie auf Ruby fixierte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass Hermine deutlich mehr über sie wusste als sie selbst über sich. Deshalb bemühte sie sich darum, ein gleichgültiges Gesicht aufzusetzen. Immerhin war sie keine chronische Lügnerin wie Gilderoy Lockhart! Sie … behielt nur gerne ab und an gewisse Dinge für sich. War ja nicht das erste Mal. Und es war nicht weltbewegend, was sie ihnen verschwieg. Es ging hier um Katie, die möglicherweise einen peinlichen und/ oder fatalen Fehler in Bezug auf Bletchley begangen haben könnte. Außerdem würde sie ihren Freunden ja früher oder später erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Nur nicht eben in diesem Augenblick. Ruby wollte die _Harmonie_ genießen.

xxxxxx

„Ich glaube, Bletchley ist irgendwie erledigt oder so."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich Blaise schwer atmend auf das Sofa neben Draco geworfen und ließ seine eigenen Schulsachen achtlos auf dem Boden fallen.

„Ich dachte, er könnte mir meine Freistunde verschönern", seufzte er und streckte sich. „Aber er weigert sich, auch nur mit einem kleinsten Detail rauszurücken. Warum sollte er nicht damit angeben wollen, was zwischen ihm und Black vorgefallen ist? Wahrscheinlich, weil er kläglich versagt hat und ihn stattdessen Black fertig gemacht hat. Was sagst du? Du kennst ihn besser."

Draco wusste nicht viel über Bletchley. Sie spielten nur Quidditch und während des Trainings waren Privatgespräche tabu. Was ihm mehr als lieb war.

„Vielleicht prahlt er einfach nicht gerne?", schlug er genervt vor.

Blaise schnaubte und sah ihn empört an. „Daphne sagt, er hätte ein ganzes Nachtschränkchen voll von seinen eigenen Bildern." Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir von der selben Person sprechen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt über Bletchley reden _will_", stellte Draco klar. „Was ist das Besondere daran, dass er mit Black aneinandergeraten ist? Die Slytherin-Gryffindor-Konflikte sind nichts Neues. Bletchley hat es schon immer auf dem Quidditchfeld auf Black abgesehen. Sie erzielt gegen Slytherin die meisten Tore."

„Also, wenn es mal wieder um _Quidditch_ geht, dann gähne ich mich hier gleich zu Tode!", jammerte sein Freund. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr die gegnerischen Spieler einfach nicht _vor_ dem Spiel ausschaltet. Das ergibt für mich mehr Sinn."

„Gegen wen sollen wir dann spielen?"

„Mit unbedeutenden Ersatzspielern aus dem ersten Jahrgang?", schlug er ungeduldig vor.

Draco würde niemals zugeben, dass er gerne gegen Black spielte oder sich die Quidditchspiele der Gryffindors ansah. Black hatte eine hohe Verletzungsquote und er wettete gerne im Voraus, welches ihrer Körperteile beim anstehenden Spiel betroffen sein könnte.

„Das Schuljahr ist doch langweilig", schmollte Blaise. „Jetzt mal abgesehen von der Bell-Sache, die bisher kein Schwein auflösen konnte, schaut jeder nur paranoid durch die Gegend und mehr nicht. Kann nicht mal jemand wieder die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen? Ich will Blut sehen. Ich dachte, dass jetzt endlich was los wäre, wo doch die Öffentlichkeit das mit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords spitz gekriegt hat."

Hm, bei Draco war so einiges los. Komisch.

„Was hast du erwartet? Aufstände? Fliegende Köpfe? Illegale Duelltreffpunkte?"

Beim Letzteren leuchteten Blaise' Augen auf. „_Du_. Du bist ein Genie! _Das_ sollten wir uns vornehmen! Wir würden es -" Er erstarrte kurz, während er nachdachte. „- 'Duelle ohne Grenzen' nennen. Mit beliebten Gast-Duellanten. Mann, die Leute würden Schlange stehen, um sich die Köpfe einschlagen zu dürfen – oder jemandem dabei zuzuschauen." Er zuckte aufgeregt zusammen. „Weißt du, wen ich gerne mal gegeneinander kämpfen sehen würde?" Er machte eine Kunstpause. „Longbottom und Mulciber!"

Blaise lachte schallend auf und die Vorstellung brachte selbst Draco zum Grinsen. Ja, das wäre eine lustige Partie gewesen.

„Warum können wir nicht auch eine geheime Schulorganisation gründen?", träumte Blaise weiterhin. „Wie es im letzten Schuljahr die primitiven Potter-Blagen getan haben. Ich wünsche mir fast schon die gruselige Umbridge zurück."

„Eine Organisation mit welchem Ziel?", fragte Draco interessiert. Blaise war ein Über-Phantast. Manchmal ging auch er auf seine Träumereien ein.

„Keine Ahnung!", setzte er sich energisch auf. „Geheimnisse lüften, Mann. Leute beschatten, um alles über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen. Was wir nicht alles gegen diese Idioten verwenden könnten. Wir hätten _Macht_. Wir würden ihnen das Leben so schwer machen, Draco."

Nun musste Draco mit den Augen rollen. _Geheimnisse lüften_?

„Du würdest für ein wenig Tratsch alles tun. Nein, danke."

„Ach, du bist doch langweilig." Er richtete sich motiviert auf. „Weißt du was? Ich werde die Bell-Sache aufklären und dann finde ich den Kerl, der sie verhext hat. Ich werde mich ihm zusammenschließen."

Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Kerl? Woher weißt du denn, dass es ein Kerl war?"

„Hmm", machte Blaise nachdenklich, während er sich am Kinn kratzte. „Ich habe es so im Gefühl. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass hier so einige gestörte Mädchen rumlaufen. Danke für den Tipp. Ich werde bei der Suche nach diesem Geschöpf meine Sicht etwas ausweiten."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was passiert ist", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber irgendetwas _ist_ passiert!"

Draco lehnte sich zurück. Das _Irgendetwas_ war unter dem Strich _nichts_ gewesen. Es war nichts passiert. Er hatte versagt.

Dass Blaise so erpicht darauf war, Abenteuer zu erleben, war wohl dem verschuldet, dass er gegenüber seiner Familie keinerlei Verpflichtungen eingehen musste. Seine Mutter erwartete bloß, dass er gut aussah und seine reinblütige Ehre verteidigte. Beim Letzteren gab er sich, fand Draco, nicht genug Mühe. Blaise war _speziell_. Die Tatsache, dass er den Angriff auf Katie Bell aufklären wollte, machte ihm überhaupt keine Sorgen. Blaise' Begeisterungsschübe reichten nur für eine kurze Dauer.

Niemand würde dahinterkommen, dass er es gewesen war. Niemand.

xxxxxx

Leanne und Ruby hatten nie wirklich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Tatsächlich hatte Ruby schon immer das dumpfe Gefühl gehabt, dass sie von der Siebtklässlerin nicht besonders gemocht wurde. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte die ältere Hufflepuff eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Alicia Spinnet und ihr über Quidditch mitbekommen und war entsetzt darüber gewesen. Ihrer Meinung nach sei ihr Ruby „zu aufrührerisch" gestimmt.

Nun. Leanne hatte ja leicht reden. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war sie nicht wie Ruby mit Harry Potter befreundet. Hätte sie sich bereits in einem zarten Alter von zwölf Jahren von ekelerregenden Teufelsschlingen betatschen lassen müssen, wäre ihr auch mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. Und das erste Schuljahr war nun wirklich verglichen mit dem von Gefahren geprägten Lebensstil im Wandel der Zeit erst der Tortenboden – von der sauren Kirsche weit entfernt.

Aber Ruby hatte einen Auftrag. Sie hatte beschlossen, alles Störrische (Malfoy) vorerst auf Eis zu legen, um sich mit Bletchley auseinanderzusetzen. Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass ausgerechnet der Hüter der Slytherin-Mannschaft für den mysteriösen Angriff auf Katie verantwortlich war, würde sie sich persönlich um ihn kümmern. Und erst dann würde sie ihn dem Schulgesetz überlassen. Rein subjektiv gesehen fand sie, dass es vielmehr in dem Weasley-Zwillinge-Stil á la „Ciao-Montague-Wie-sieht-das-Verschwindekabinett-von-innen-aus?" ausgeführt werden sollte.

Vielleicht sollte sie Fred und George nochmal einen Brief schreiben und nachfragen, wo das Ding abgeblieben ist.

Um das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Leanne also so _harmonisch_ wie möglich zu gestalten, hatte sie sich mit einer Packung Schoko-Nuss-Crackern ausgestattet und übte sich an einem bescheidenen, friedensstiftenden Lächeln. Und wenn das nicht klappte, hatte Ruby ein Fläschchen in ihrem Umhang versteckt, um eine wertvolle Zutat aufzusammeln: Leannes Haare. Sie wollte nicht allzu moody'sch motiviert sein, aber sicher war sicher, wenn man Antworten haben wollte.

Als sie Schulglocke läutete, richtete sich Ruby auf und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sie musste Katies Freundin sympathisch gegenübertreten. So.

Ausgerechnet Bletchley war der erste Schüler, der das Klassenzimmer der Zaubertränke verließ. Ruby hatte nicht wirklich mit ihm gerechnet. Offenbar war das gemeinsame Unterrichten von Gryffindors und Slytherins in diesem Fach nur in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe ein blankes Muss. Nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte, blieb er überrascht stehen und sah sie fragend an. Ruby atmete genervt aus.

Super. Nun sah sie bestimmt „zu aufrührerisch" gestimmt aus. Dabei wollte sie für Leanne einfach nur nett sein. Bletchley versaute wieder einmal ihren Auftritt.

Allzu lange konnte er in diesem starren Zustand nun wirklich nicht verweilen. Hinter der Tür schlängelten sich seine Klassenkameraden, die in die außerunterrichtliche Freiheit entlassen werden wollten. Die Slytherins grinsten ihr beim Vorbeigehen zu. Sie hörte, wie ihr Warrington „Blacky, blas mir einen" zuflüsterte und der ein oder andere lachte.

Soziale, erwachsene Gesellschaft.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und wartete auf die Hufflepuff-Truppe.

„Leanne!", rief sie nach dem Mädchen, als sie es entdeckt hatte.

Die blonde, blasse Hufflepuff drehte sich überrascht um und ging sofort auf sie zu.

„Ruby? Hi", begrüßte sie Ruby als wäre sie aus der Puste. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie direkt nach.

„Ich warte auf dich", sagte sie ruhig und ermahnte sich, breit zu lächeln. „Ich wollte mich kurz mit dir unterhalten, bevor ich selbst zum Unterricht muss. Ist das okay gerade?"

„Ja, klar!" Leanne drehte sich um und winkte ihren Klassenkameraden zu, damit sie ohne sie losgehen konnten. Als sich die beiden von dem allgemeinen Trubel entfernt hatten, wandte sie sich Ruby besorgt zu. „Was ist los? Gibt's was Neues wegen Katie? Ihre Eltern haben mir versichert, mir zu schreiben, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."

„Ich habe keine neuen Informationen", kam es hastig von Ruby, da sie Leannes vorwurfsvoller Stimme entkommen wollte. „Tatsächlich brauche _ich_ Informationen. Ich habe bestimmte Fragen und ich hoffe, dass du mir helfen kannst."

„Fragen wegen des Angriffs? Du warst dabei und außerdem -"

„Nicht bezüglich dessen. Vielmehr – in Bezug auf ihr Privatleben", brach sie ihr das Wort ab, wofür sie sich innerlich zurechtwies.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Leanne wissen und so langsam wurden Ruby Leannes Zwischenfragen zu nervig. „Was hat ihr Privatleben damit zu tun?"

„Vielleicht ließe sich damit der ganze Tathergang rekonstruieren", sagte Ruby zuver sichtlich und gab dabei die typischen Floskeln wieder, die die Auroren nutzten, wenn sie sich wichtig machen wollten. „Ihr wart an diesem Tag nur zu zweit unterwegs. Habt ihr dennoch zufällig mit jemandem gesprochen, mit dem Katie normalerweise nicht sprechen würde? Hat sie vielleicht einen neuen Freund? Oder trifft sie sich zurzeit mit jemandem?"

Leanne verzog ihr Gesicht. „Sie hat keinen neuen Freund oder sonst was. Außerdem ergibt das alles keinen Sinn. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr jemand, der ihr wichtig ist, wehtun würde."

Oh Merlin, wie naiv.

„Ihr letzter Freund war Summerby, stimmt's?", ließ Ruby nicht locker. „Wen hat sie danach getroffen?"

„Niemanden", sagte sie verärgert.

„Sicher? Vielleicht hat sie dir bloß nichts davon -"

„Das glaube ich wohl kaum."

Okay, mit einem solchen Widerstand hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Gab es vielleicht einen Jungen, der an Katie interessiert war? Ihm Katie aber die kalte Schulter gezeigt hat?"

Leanne verbarg ihre Ungeduld nicht. „Ruby, das wird nicht viel helfen. Katie wurde reingelegt. Jemand hat sie benutzt. Sie war nicht das Zielobjekt. Das weißt du ganz genau."

Dumbledore war das Zielobjekt gewesen. Aber das konnte Leanne nicht wissen, oder?

„Wenn du also mithelfen willst, den Fall aufzulösen, dann versuch herauszufinden, wer wirklich die Halskette bekommen sollte", fuhr Leanne fort, diesmal etwas versöhnlicher. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich möchte auch gar nicht erfahren, wen es eigentlich hätte treffen sollen. Das mit Katie war für mich schlimm genug. Ich hoffe, dass es einfach ein Missverständnis war. Wenn du Ideen hast, wie man diesen Fall aufklären könnte, dann wende dich doch bitte das nächste Mal an Dumbledore. Ich bezweifle aber, dass er das, was du befürchtest, nicht schon längst in Erwägung gezogen hat."

„Das war kein Missverständnis", sagte Ruby und war Leanne gegenüber sichtlich verständnislos. „Ich glaube, dass uns Katies Kontakte weitaus behilflicher sein könnten, als du ahnst."

„Welche Kontakte? Das klingt so, als hätte sie Freunde oder Liebschaften, die sie vor ihren Freunden geheimgehalten hätte."

„Vielleicht ist das ja auch so. Oder du bist unehrlich."

„Wer soll der Unbekannte dann bitte schön sein?", fragte sie höflich.

„Also -" Ruby sah sie grinsend an und es war ihr gleichgültig, ob sie dabei arrogant wirkte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich lieber an Menschen wenden, die wirklich Interesse dafür aufbringen, meine Hilfe anzunehmen. Da hast du schon damit Recht gehabt."

Mit einem Schwung machte sie kehrt, winkte ihr noch über die Schulter zu und stolzierte davon.

Ja. Ein Großteil der Mädchen mochte Ruby einfach nicht.

Sie konnte es ihnen manchmal auch wirklich nicht verübeln.

* * *

xxxxxx

_„Er ist ein Slytherin. Er wird seinen Hauskameraden nicht verpfeifen. Und wenn er es selbst gewesen ist, dann wird er erst recht schweigen. Das ist dir klar, oder?"_

_„Wenn er nicht freiwillig Informationen liefern will oder kann, dann ließe sich das anders regeln", sagte Ruby eindringlich. „Ich könnte ihn ausfragen. Wenn ich etwas Verdächtiges herausfinde, dann wäre das schon mal ein Erfolg. Wenn er etwas weiß, dann wird er früher oder später einen Fehler machen. Ich könnte ihn verfolgen und -"_

_„Moment mal." Hermine blickte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Jetzt wird es mir zu viel. _Das_ ist der Augenblick, in dem du mit dem Brainstorming aufhören solltest."_


End file.
